It's Your Summer, Charlie Brown!
by Ballz Mahoney
Summary: Things seemed to start to actually go well for Charlie Brown, until he had to go to summer camp. Charlie Brown must now deal with a tyrannical activity director, bullies, a conspiracy against him, and even that strange thing called "love".
1. Introduction

It's Your Summer, Charlie Brown!

By Sean Mahoney

Introduction

Hey everyone, I'm Sean Mahoney and this is _It's Your Summer, Charlie Brown_! This story is a direct sequel of _It's Your Week, Charlie Brown_ so I recommend that you read that first as much of what happens in that fanfic affect what happens in this story. Like the last story, this fanfic is going to take place over a specific period of time (in this case: 2 weeks) with the chapters being represented by the days of the week. It's going to mostly be narrated by Charlie Brown though each chapter will feature a Snoopy and Lucy subplot. Other characters will occasionally narrate. Each chapter will also begin with a little letter written by Charlie Brown to his "pencil pal". This was something I really liked from the strips and wanted to incorporate it into my story. Since this story is meant to be twice as long as the previous story, don't expect it to be completed for a while.

Once again I'd like to thank the late Charles Schultz for bringing something so wonderful into the world and I acknowledge that I do not own any of the characters in this story.

I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please leave me any comments or feed back.

Thanks again,

Sean


	2. Sunday

It's Your Summer, Charlie Brown!

By Sean Mahoney

Chapter 1: Sunday

_Dear Pencil Pal,_

_It's been so long since I've last written to you. I guess you can say that I've been somewhat discouraged from writing to you since you haven't replied to any of my letters. I remind you that our correspondence isn't meant to be one-way. Anyway, I'd first like to apologize if my handwriting is worse than usual in this letter. I am writing it on the bus as we are speaking. You see, I am going to camp for the next two weeks and I've decided that every morning I'd write you a letter and then send them all at the same time. You see, so much as happened to me recently and I just really need to put it all in writing and send it to someone! I hope you don't mind. _

_Anyway, I must say that I have always hated going to camp. I feel like it is akin to being drafted. I know my parents make me go so I can be out of their hair for two weeks and I feel that is very unfair. Camp is just another place for me to show how incompetent I am at everything. I'm hoping that things might be better this year though, seeing as certain things that happened in the past week have for the most part improved my life. However, I'll have to write about that at some other time because our bus is pulling up to the rest stop right now! _

_Hope all is well,_

_Charles "Charlie" Brown_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Charlie Brown]

My name is Charles Brown, but most people call me Charlie Brown. Another name for me seems to be blockhead, because that's what most people think I am. I'm really not popular at all, not many people like me…and for good reason. I can never do anything right, I always mess up whatever I do. I am not good at anything. I have a passion for baseball and am even the manager of our town's Little League team but we are notoriously bad. We've won three games in our entire career, and one was by forfeit. I guess the best word you can use to describe me is simply _blah_.

But surprisingly, despite how _blah_ of a person I am, there are people who deeply care about me. I didn't really recognize this until recently, but knowing this has really helped me out. In fact, the past week alone has pretty much changed my entire life.

You could say the person I am the closest to isn't a person at all. I've had my dog Snoopy for as far back as I can remember. He's extraordinarily intelligent for a dog…he's smarter than most people I know. He's got quite an imagination too. He doesn't really respect me as a master, but I know that when push comes to shove, that he does love me.

My best 'human' friend would have to be Linus van Pelt. Linus is the guy who is able to keep me from being too depressed every moment of my life…or at least he tries to be. He's a very thoughtful guy: he's always reading books about theology or philosophy. All that stuff is way over my head, but he seems to know what he's talking about. Linus isn't without his eccentricities though: he still clings to his security blanket and seems to have this obsession with fictional beings. He worships a "Great Pumpkin". Things like that make him the target of some ridicule too, but not nearly to the extent that people make fun of me.

One of our mutual tormenter's is Linus's sister, Lucy van Pelt. Many people regard Lucy as a tad psychotic and I am one to agree with that assessment. Lucy is bossy and violent; it's her way or the highway. She's not all bad I suppose. I regularly visit her for psychiatric help…although Linus constantly tells me that it's a total rip-off. I know deep down we care about each other…as friends! The thought of dating Lucy creeps me out! But despite her crabbiness and her tendency to pick on me, I know that Lucy does count me as a very close friend.

Speaking of sister tormenters, my sister Sally certainly rivals Lucy. I guess you can't say that she's a really bad girl, just really lazy. Sally likes to take the easy way out of everything and anything possible. She's constantly trying to get me to do things for her or let her get away with things; and it usually works because I'm such a pushover. She is in love with Linus: referring to him as her sweet baboo, and torments him probably worse than she does me.

Another good friend of mine would have to be Schroeder. Schroeder is a very private person. Although you may not see it when first looking at him, Schroeder is a genius. He is an excellent pianist and lives his life in emulation of his idol: Beethoven. He's been a good friend of mine for years and is a mostly sensible guy. He's stuck up for me a couple of times in the past. The problem with him though is that he has very little patience. Unfortunately for him, Lucy is crazy about him and he wants nothing to do with her. I don't think I blame him.

All of the people I just described are all very important to me but there are two others who have a very special place in my heart. One is my friend Marcie. She's a very quiet girl with big glasses. Most girls I know either take pleasure in humiliating me or don't give me the time of day. Marcie is different: she is very kind to me and wants me to genuinely be happy. She's without a doubt the sweetest person I know. She's also very intelligent. I suppose some people might consider her a nerd, but they are just jealous of her. Marcie is always there for me when I'm depressed and always does her best to try and make me feel better.

Marcie's best friend is a girl named Patricia Reichardt, though we all call her Peppermint Patty. Peppermint Patty is something of a tomboy: she would rather play a game of baseball or football than begin to think about doing anything considered girly. She pretty much trumps me at everything we do. Despite that however, she is really close to me. Like me, she is actually a very sensitive person and we usually confide our problems in one another. For the longest time I had feelings for her, but I never really let them manifest. It turns out now that we are something of a couple. It's kind of funny that the events that led to this all happened within the last week.

It all started actually exactly one week ago on Sunday. I was dreading having to leave for camp in seven days. To make matters worse, I only had two more days of school left. Most kids would be celebrating such circumstances, but I was lamenting that I had never spoken to the Little Red Haired Girl yet.

The Little Red Haired Girl was my biggest crush. It's the classic tale of unrequited love. She was everything and I was nothing. I could never bring myself to talk to her because I knew she would never want anything to do with me. That Sunday, before being slaughtered by Peppermint Patty's baseball team, I promised Linus that I would talk to her the next day in school.

That next day, Monday, I chickened out. To make matters worse, Peppermint Patty got mad at me later on because I didn't stand up for myself and my friends when these bullies started bothering us. The following day I got Linus mad at me as well when I chickened out from talking to the Little Red Haired Girl again. I felt like dirt that day, but luckily with the surprising aid of Lucy I was able to patch things up with Linus and the next day Peppermint Patty forgave me. That night we had a very small romantic moment and I started to realize that I really liked her.

The next day, after dealing with a very angry Schroeder (we won't even get into that) Peppermint Patty and I went on a double date with Marcie and Linus (I thought the two of them were a couple but I think Linus just did it to help me get with Patty). Peppermint Patty and I had a really great night until I saw the Little Red Haired Girl. Instead of realizing how happy I was with Peppermint Patty, I started obsessing over the Little Red Haired Girl again. I actually went and talked to her and made a complete fool out of myself. And as it turns out, the Little Red Haired Girl was going out with some other guy anyway. Needless to say I was really depressed. I didn't think anybody would ever see anything in a blockhead like me. Some of my friends tried to cheer me up the next day but it was Peppermint Patty who made me realize that things weren't bad for me. She told me how she really felt about me and made me realize how much better she was than the little Red Haired Girl (whose name is Heather by the way). It took me some time to work up the courage, but I eventually did Peppermint Patty how I felt about her (in fact, that was only yesterday).

Once I did that, the two of us went on a "date" and had a really great time with each other…that is until those bullies from before returned and started picking on us. However, I surprised everyone when I actually stood up for myself and Patty and decked Thibault (that snot nosed, chauvinistic, punk with the really cheesy sideburns) in the face. Granted, I got knocked out by the other guys straight after but the point was Peppermint Patty knew that I was willing to fight for her and that I really did care about her. And if anything, it gave Snoopy yet another chance to play hero which he loves to do oh-so-much.

Unfortunately all that happened yesterday and today was the day I had to leave for camp. I had a series of misadventures on my way here involving a really horrible burger, getting framed for theft, being left behind in the middle of nowhere, and a suicidal motorcycle ride with Snoopy. Things didn't fare much better once I got to camp. My luggage was lost and one of those bullies from yesterday dad's works at this camp so he's going to make my life miserable. But when I ran into Peppermint Patty and Marcie merely two minutes ago I realized that things weren't going to be so bad. And that brings us to where I am now: outside with Peppermint Patty and Marcie.

"So Charles how was your trip here this morning?"

"Ugh, I'd rather not talk about it Marcie, it's been a very long day."

"Ha, that sounds like a typical day for you Chuck!" Yeah, tell me about it…

"Well anyway, it's great to see you guys; after the day I've had I really need to see some friendly faces!" That puts a smile on both their faces; I guess sometimes I can say the right thing. "So how did you two fare? Hopefully better than I did."

"Eh it was a fairly uneventful bus ride. Marcie here was flipping out about queen snakes for a while because of Linus. You really got to drag that kid back to reality Chuck."

"You know that's easier said than done." The three of us share a laugh. It's nice to be with Marcie and Peppermint Patty after the rough day I just had. I know that camp is going to be bearable with the two of them here, especially now that Peppermint Patty and I are something of an item.

Suddenly the P.A. system begins to cackle. Obviously it's not exactly state of the art and has seen better days, "Would all tent monitors _bzzt_ meet at the camp director's office for group training. Repeat, would all tent monitors please meet at the camp director's office for group training."

Peppermint Patty flashes a look of shock on her face. "Ack, I better get going guys, I don't want to be late."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh I guess I forgot to tell you Chuck, I decided to become a tent monitor again this year to pick up some extra bucks. I'm going to be monitoring the younger girls this year. I like doing this kind of thing Chuck, makes me feel like I'm helping those younglings out. It's how I met Marcie as well."

"That's true sir." Peppermint Patty makes that same annoyed face that she does whenever Marcie calls her 'sir'.

"Wow, I guess that's pretty cool Patty. Good luck at your meeting!" Peppermint Patty and I give each other caring hug and she's off. Man I can really get used to that! I notice that Marcie is just kind of staring at the ground. It looks like something is bothering her.

"Her Marcie, what's up?" She snaps out of it and looks at me.

"W-what? Nothing…" It sure doesn't seem like nothing.

"Is something bothering you Marcie? You don't seem like your normal self."

"Oh, it's really nothing Charles, but thank you for your concern." I know something is the matter and I want to help. Marcie is always there for me whenever I am feeling down (which is often).

"Well, it really seems like something is bothering you…if you want to talk about it just let me know." She smiles at me and nods her head.

"Well, we have an hour until orientation. You want to go with me to see if they changed this place at all since last year?"

"I highly doubt they did, but I'd love to Charles."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Wah-wah-wah! Wah waaaaah…:" Orientation is always a brutal ordeal: listening to the adults drone on for two hours about safety procedures and the like. I'm surprised that I lasted the entire lecture without falling asleep. The whole time Peppermint Patty was making faces at me from behind the adult. She was up on the stage since she's one of the four tent monitor's. Apparently she has also taken up the job as being the activities coordinator for the little kids, which means that she's going to be pretty busy for these next two weeks. There are three other tent monitors: Shermy, Joe Agate, and this girl who looks really familiar. I look over to Snoopy to see him trembling in fear. I can't understand why…

I assume one of the three of them will be the activities director for the kids my age. I guess that's something of a relief. Don't get me wrong, I really like Peppermint Patty, but I know for a fact that she'd drive us all to exhaustion!

The adult who apparently runs the trading post introduces Joe Agate, his son, as the tent monitor for the younger boys. I really feel bad for Linus's younger brother, Rerun, because Joe Agate is not good news. I first met him last year at camp where he was cheating kids out of their marbles. In a rare moment of victory for me I was able to beat him at marbles and win back the one's he cheated out of Rerun. For the first time in my life I was a hero. Joe Agate didn't take his loss to me so well and has been consistently bullying me ever since.

The adult is now introducing Shermy as the tent monitor for the older boys. That is not news to me; I bumped into Shermy earlier today. I've known Shermy longer than I've known anybody else. When we were toddlers we used to be pretty good friends, but as the years went by we stopped talking to each other. I guess Shermy is an alright guy, it's really hard to tell since I barely talk to him. From when I saw him before, he seems to take his position as tent monitor seriously which I suppose is commendable.

Next to be introduced is good ole' Peppermint Patty. As the adult introduces her as the tent monitor for the young girls and activities directors for all the young kids I can see her beaming with pride. I know she's going to do great; this is the kind of thing that she lives for. I'm really happy for her.

The familiar looking girl is being introduced now. She is kind of chunky and looks rather intimidating. I know I've seen her somewhere before. Apparently she's to be the older girl's tent monitor and the activities director for all of the older kids. When the adult states that last part Snoopy looks like he is going to faint…where have I seen this girl before. Obviously Snoopy knows her.

"Wah…wha…wah…Molly Volley" …oh no…that's why I recognized her. This is really bad news! Our activities director is none other than Snoopy's old mixed doubles partner: Molly Volley. Molly Volley is as obsessive with athletics as Peppermint Patty and has a temper that can rival Lucy's! She can't keep a mixed doubles partner because eventually she ends up getting so frustrated that she beats them up! She and Snoopy eventually had a falling out and I just know that she's going to go hard on all of us!

Linus nudges me and whispers, "Is that who I think it is Charlie Brown?"

"Unfortunately, yes!"

"Oh no...It was nice knowing you, Charlie Brown!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Lucy]

Two weeks! Two full weeks without my blockhead brothers and wishy-washy Charlie Brown. Camp is such a beautiful thing; I get two full weeks without Linus or Rerun to get in my way! This is why I always convince mom and dad to send those two along. I've had to go in the past but I've managed to get out of it the past couple of years.

Rerun I can handle, he stays out of my way and mostly keeps to himself. Linus on the other hand is nothing but a pest! He thinks he's so smart constantly quoting that Bible of his! Meanwhile all he does is walk around and suck his thumb and cling to his blanket! What a wimp! He's never going to make it in the real world! I on the other hand am a woman of ambition! I know what I want and I know how I'm going to get it! You may laugh at me now but we'll see who laughs last when Lucy is the Queen of the World! This is the kind of attitude you need in this world, and that's something that Charlie Brown can't seem to pick up on! That blockhead is all talk and no action, he just sits around moping when he could be taking charge and getting things done! Then again, seeing as he isn't really good at anything I suppose I can understand why he doesn't ever take charge, he'd just screw it up! But them's the breaks! I'm not going to miss that blockhead anymore than I'm going to miss my good-for-nothing brothers! I'm so sick of having to listen to all of his depressing problems! He has nothing to be sad about: it's his fault he's such a drip! If anyone has problems it's me! There's just so much that gets in my way that it really gets me angry! That stupid beagle is going to be gone too, thank goodness! I'm getting sick of him showboating around thinking he is so great. Charlie Brown needs to teach that dumb dog to learn his place!

These two weeks are going to be so great! No Linus trying to change the channel on me! No Charlie Brown bringing me down with whatever problem he has for the day! No Snoopy getting on my last nerve! Heck, I don't even have to deal with that Peppermint Patty upstart either! How could things get any better?!

I'm going to visit my boyfriend Schroeder every day! Schroeder is this cute guy who plays the piano. He's really good at it and all but that's about _all_ he does! I'm going to make him stop and notice me in the next few days! You'll see! Also my friend Frieda is having some party on the 4th of July. I'm sure it'll be a drag since Frieda will spend the whole time talking about her "naturally curly hair" and it'll probably be next to impossible to get Schroeder to come, but I'll do my best to find a way.

What am I talking about?! I'm Lucy van Pelt! Of course I'll find a way!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Charlie Brown]

Dinner at camp is always an…experience. Marcie, Linus, Peppermint Patty, and I are sitting at the end of a table, somewhat distancing ourselves from the other kids poking our "food" with our spoons. I'm not exactly sure what is in this bowl. It's grey and lumpy. At least we got a slice of bread and butter with it. Personally I'm going to try and save that for last so I can get the taste of this…substance out of my mouth.

Linus stares down at his bowl, "I know Socrates said 'Thou shouldst eat to live; not live to eat', but this is absurd!"

Marcie raises her spoon, dropping some of the unknown food on to the table as she stares at it blankly, "I highly doubt that Socrates had this gruel in mind when he said that Linus."

Peppermint Patty however has devoured her bowl and is currently eyeing my portion, "Stop being so picky guys, this stuff is a blend of all the natural vitamins and minerals you need! This is just the stuff we need for two weeks of activity.

Linus begins to mumble under his breath, "I didn't sign up to join the Olympics."

Marcie slides her bowl to Peppermint Patty, "You can have my bowl sir, I can't stomach any more of this."

Patty shrugs, "It's your loss Marcie." She then begins to down Marcie's bowl. I know Peppermint Patty's a health nut and all, but I really can't see how anything this disgusting can be good for you.

As we sit staring at our foul meals I inwardly start to build up my courage. Seeing as I told Peppermint Patty that I liked her yesterday, and that the feeling is mutual, I'd really like to go on a date or something with her. I know that she likes me, so I shouldn't be so nervous but I can't help and feel like I'm going to mess this up…like I do with everything else.

"So um Patty…there's this moonlight walk that I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to." I see Marcie roll her eyes. Last year at camp (the same year I met Joe Agate) Marcie and I went to camp without Peppermint Patty (she had to go to summer school) and Marcie asked me to go with her. I was so nervous that I walked straight into a tree!

Peppermint Patty's face blushes and she looks down at her bowl, "I'm so sorry Chuck but I need to head in early tonight so I can plan out what I'm going to do with my kids for the next couple of days."

I should have known. The minute I try and do something with her she's busy. I better suck up my disappointment though, "Oh okay, that's reasonable."

"We'll definitely spend a lot of time together though Chuck." She then changes her expression to her typical confident and playful face, "And of course we'll spend plenty of that time together alone you sly dog you." I begin to blush; my expression of embarrassment is evident to everyone. Linus gives me a thumbs up while Marcie lets out a very faint yet still audible sigh. "Well guys, I better get going! I still need to get some of my kids moved in and all!" We say our goodbyes and she gives me a quick hug, causing me to blush even more.

As she walks away Linus speaks up, "And you thought you'd never get a girl Charlie Brown." To be perfectly honest I still don't believe that this is actually happening. This is all going to be a dream that I'll wake up from in the morning. It wouldn't be the first time. I've had plenty of dreams where I tell the Little Red Haired Girl or some other girl, how I feel about them and they actually accept me. Then right when I'm happy I wake up!

"Do my eyes deceive me!?! Did someone actually just hug Charlie Brown?" If I'm asleep then my dream just became a nightmare. Two girls approach our table. One girl is a kind of cute brown haired girl with an orange dress. Her name is Patty (not Peppermint Patty) and she is one of the first friends I ever had. I used to be really close to when I was about four years old but as we got older she stopped hanging out with us. She's the best friend of the other girl; the girl who just spoke. This girl has very dark black hair done in a ponytail and wears a green dress. Her name is Violet Grey, and for unspecified reasons, she despises everything about me. Well I suppose I'm not really surprised that she hates me. I mean, not many people like me at all. She used to just be one of the many who would be content in pointing out my every flaw and exposing my every insecurity. I suppose she took a special enjoyment in doing that though because over the years she became worst and most recurring of my tormentors. Even Lucy deep down cares about me in some way; Violet just hates me.

"So have you resorted to getting pity hugs now Charlie Brown?" Violet starts laughing which prompts Patty to join in.

As usual, Linus comes to my defense, "I'll have you know that Peppermint Patty and Charlie Brown are an item! I bet you two are just jealous that you couldn't get with him!" Oh man, Linus is just instigating things, there's no way Patty and Violet like me!

Of course Linus's declaration only intensifies the laughter, "That's rich! Us, jealous?!"

Patty then chimes in "Come on Linus; how could anyone like Charlie Brown?" Marcie begins to tense up. I hope she doesn't get dragged into this; Marcie always tries to defend me and then people will start making fun of her. I know it's nice of her and all, but usually people are right when they are making fun of me.

Violet then sneers, "Any girl who'd date Charlie Brown must be pretty desperate. I guess that makes sense with Peppermint Patty." Patty and Violet don't think too much of her either. It really gets on my nerves when they make fun of her too, but I can't get up the nerve to stand up to them.

Marcie surprisingly stands up. "Charles shouldn't have to listen to you talk to him like that…and neither should I!" Marcie then storms off. Violet, Linus, and I look at her stupefied though something seems to be going through Patty's mind.

"What was that all about Linus?"

"I couldn't begin to speculate."

Suddenly I feel something wet and sticky fall onto my lap! My bowl of…whatever… has fallen on my lap! Violet knocked it off the table onto my lap!

"Opps…sorry Charlie Brown! You really should have finished that before hand!"

The two girls walk away laughing…meanwhile I'm going to have this big stain on my pants the rest of the two weeks...on my ONLY pair of pants since I lost the other one because of Violet! Good grief!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Snoopy]

There's nothing quite like fishing on a warm summer night. It's just me, my fishing pole, a rowboat provided by this otherwise dump of a camp, a can of worms, and the serenity of a calm lake at night.

"_III IIIII IIII II III II IIIII IIIII_!"

Oh yeah, Woodstock's here too. He keeps bothering me about the worms.

_Listen Woodstock, I need these worms so I can catch some fish. Trust me a nice fish is ten times better than a slimy worm any day. Just you wait until I cook up some of my world famous smoked trout! _

Woodstock gags at me. Stupid bird, it boggles my mind why I keep him around. Anyway I'm supposed to be relaxing so it's best to ignore the birdbrain. I hook a worm (ugh I hate these things, how can Woodstock stomach these!?!) and cast my line. Now it's a matter of waiting. I put my feet up over the side of the boat and reach into my cooler for a nice cold root beer.

"_II IIIII IIII II I IIIIIII IIII IIII III III IIII III!!" _

_Get your own Woodstock!_ Woodstock glares at me and flies over to the other side of the boat. Of course by fly I mean helplessly flap a general direction since Woodstock hasn't exactly gotten flying down pat yet.

I don't really know how much I'm going to enjoy this camp. I've gone a few times and this place really isn't anything special. Even still I've had some good memories here, like the time Lucy and I got into that arm wrestling fight (and I snuck in a kiss on her heh heh). What I'm not looking forward to is dealing with my old mixed doubles partner: Molly Volley. Ever since we stopped playing with each other I'm sure that she has it out for me and she is an especially violent person. I really don't wish to deal with her. But for now I'm just going to kick back and relax.

"_III IIIIII! III III!"_ Oh wow! Woodstock's right I caught something! I grab my fishing pole and begin to reel it in. This is a big one; it's giving me a lot of resistance. I lean back into the boat and pull with all my might as I turn the reel. I see my quarry jump out of the water, the biggest trout I've ever hooked! Dinner is going to be something tonight! I continue to reel the sucker in fighting all the resistance until... all the tension disappears. The trout got away!

Not tonight! I grab for another worm. I don't' bother looking but the worm I grab isn't slimy. In fact it feels…fuzzy… Oh well who cares. I hook the worm and cast it in an instant! Interestingly enough I already feel resistance from the worm! I look at the worms in the can, there certainly doesn't seem anything special about them, just plain disgusting earthworms.

I hook the trout again! It feels even heavier than before! This is going to be great. I brace myself and reel it in! I meet tons of resistance but I keep reeling. The boat starts shaking from the sheer force of this fish! This is one haul! Almost there!

_SPLASH!!!!_

I'm drenched but I got the fish on board with its mouth covering my hook! Yeah! I got it! I look over my prize and surprisingly see something moving inside of the fish's mouth! It can't be that worm can it? I open the trout's mouth and…

_BAM!_ Owch! My nose! Something hit me right in the nose! I look down to see a very angry and very wet Woodstock!

"_III IIIIIII IIIIIII!! III IIIIIII IIIII II IIII II II III IIII!! I'I IIIII II IIIIIII IIII III!!!!!"_

Ah man, I accidentally hooked Woodstock instead of a worm. That birdbrain deserved it though!

_Get over it you wuss!_

Woodstock did not appreciate that comment. He glares at me and then starts to smile…

Using all his strength he lifts the trout I hooked over his head! What's he doing!?!

_Don't you dare Woodstock!_ But it's too late. He tosses the trout right over the boat back into the lake. I stare helplessly as the trout darts away from our boat!

"_III II III IIII!"_

_Don't you "Now we are even me!" I'll get you stupid bird!_ I lunge forward to grab Woodstock but he jumps back. I feel myself lose my balance…

_SPLASH!_

We plunge into the water! Great, I'm going to smell like wet dog all night.

_Nice going Woodstock_!

"_III'I IIIII II III IIII III!"_

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

[Charlie Brown]

It took me about twenty minutes but I have finally established a small campfire. I'm kind of feeling a little depressed right now so I figure maybe sitting by an open fire might help me feel better. Might as well take advantage of being in the "great outdoors".

"Hey Charles, mind if I sit with you?" It's Marcie. "I saw you make a fire…and I can't resist a good campfire."

"Well, I'm sure with my luck it'll die out in five minutes, but I'd love it if you'd sit with me." Marcie smiles at me and the two of us sit on a log positioned by the fire.

"You look pretty down Charles, is something wrong." Marcie always knows when something is bothering me; it's not even worth covering it up any more.

"I don't know Marcie, it's just I feel really disappointed that Peppermint Patty is so busy that we can't spend time together. I mean I finally get the nerve to tell a girl I like her and now we can barely even hang out. Before hand we used to hang out all the time."

"Well today has just been a busy day Charles. It's not like this is going to be a typical day or anything. Once she settles into the camp thing you'll see her more. Besides, camp is only two weeks anyway."

I sigh, "I guess you are right Marcie. I'm just so used to things never working out for me that I have this feeling that something is going to happen. I'm probably going to do something stupid." Marcie puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't talk like that Charles, you're a good guy. Peppermint Patty is lucky to have a friend like you…and I am too." I don't know. I always feel like I'm more of a burden then a "good guy".

"Thanks Marcie. I don't think I'm much of a guy though."

Marcie sighs, "I really wish you wouldn't talk about yourself like that."

"I'm sorry…anyway I noticed today that you didn't seem like yourself. It seems like something is bothering you. Is anything wrong?"

She turns away from me. "It's nothing Charles. I… just really don't want to be at camp. That's all."

"Oh well I guess I know how you feel. But…are you sure that's all?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it Charles. I'll be okay." I know that something is wrong but I don't want to press the issue. If Marcie doesn't want to talk about it who am I to make her?

The two of us sit together and watch the fire for a while. I just think keep thinking about Peppermint Patty and how now that we finally know that we like each other we can't spend any time together. I also think about other things like how Joe Agate is going to keep bullying me, how Violet has become increasingly cruel to me, how I dread having to do any sort of activity under Molly Volley, how I no longer need to pine after the Little Red Haired Girl, or about getting Marcie to feel better about whatever is bothering her.

Suddenly water douses the fire and steam erupts causing Marcie and I to start coughing. I look up and see Joe Agate with an empty bucket grinning at us.

"What'd you do that for?"

"Your fire is against camp regulations. Just be glad I don't report you to my dad. Let's not forget Charlie Brown that he has the power to throw you out of this camp."

Joe walks off laughing as I mutter, "That might not be such a bad thing."

Marcie takes off her glasses and wipes them on her shirt because the steam fogged them up. She doesn't take her glasses off often but she looks kind of cute with them off.

"It's not fair that his dad works for this camp. He can just go around and do whatever he wants and we're powerless to stop him."

I stare at Joe who off in the distance is forcing some kids at a different fire to give him their bag of marshmallows. "Life never is fair Marcie."

To Be Continued...


	3. Monday: The Hike

It's Your Summer, Charlie Brown!

By Sean Mahoney

Chapter 2: Monday: The Hike

_Dear Pencil Pal,_

_I should consider myself lucky that at least I am at camp with my friends this year. There is nothing lonelier than being at summer camp without knowing anybody which has happened plenty of times for me. I'm not exactly the most outgoing person, so it can be very difficult for me to make new friends. Even when I do try at camp it would usually end in me humiliating myself. _

_However I must say that one of the rare times I was able to come out of my shell at camp really paid off in the long run. I was already feeling really lonely that year when I decided to take a walk in the woods. As I was walking I heard somebody crying. It was another boy about my age named Roy. He was also very lonely at camp so I decided to introduce myself to him and for the most part we hit it off. He was a fairly nice guy although truth be told after those few weeks at camp I never really saw him again. However, it was thanks to him that I meet one of the greatest people in my life. I'll have to talk about that next time though as I am already running late for today's nature walk! _

_Your Friend,_

_Charles "Charlie" Brown_

_P.S. Please Respond to my letters!_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

[Snoopy]

_Joe Cool's off from school. Camping by the lake, keeping it cool._

There's nothing a college student likes better than summer vacation. A break from school and a chance to catch up on some R&R as well as chick-eyeing. I'm taking my little freshman buddy, Woodstock, over to the lake from some early morning swimming. Hopefully we'll run into some early morning swimmers of the female persuasion. I've got my swim trunks and my flippy floppies as well as all of the other essential gear required for a day out at the lake. Maybe I'll try my hand at fishing again, that's sure to impress some chicks—as long as the rookie here doesn't mess things up for me _again_!

Ah there's some fine specimens over there. Violet and Patty I believe. They laid some towels out on the small beach on the lake and must be catching some early morning rays.

_Hello ladies, how are you this fine morning?_

"Ugh, it's Charlie Brown's stupid dog. Just ignore him Patty: you don't want to encourage this kind of behavior." Hmph! That Violet is such an uptight snob. Patty however gets up and begins to scratch me behind the ear! Oh such a great sensation! She knows just the spot!

"Oh I don't know Violet, I think it's kind of cute." She continues to scratch that spot! It's euphoric! Absolutely heavenly!

"You've got to be kidding me! What do you know Patty?" Patty stops scratching! Why!?! No please, don't stop! It feels so good! Please!

"I guess you're right Violet." Don't give in Patty! Just cause Violet says so doesn't mean you have to stop scratching me! Woodstock is staring at me like I'm going crazy while Violet and Patty begin to pack their things.

"Let's get out of here Patty, we have to go on that stupid nature walk anyway." Ack! I forgot about that! I wouldn't want to miss a rousing hike in this beautiful forest! I might as well jump into the lake. I kick off my flippy-floppies throw my towel and jump in the…

COLD!

COLD! COLD! COLD! COLD! This lake is freezing! I got to get out! I got to rush towards my towel and…

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Patty and Violet are laughing at me! I look down and…oh no! My swim trunks came off while I was in the water! I'm stuck in this cold water and if I get out I'll be in front of the girls without my swim trunks!

_Woodstock! Hand me my towel now!!_

"IIII IIII I'I IIIII II II IIII III IIIIIII IIIIIII!! Hahahahaha" Ugh that stupid bird! He's relishing in seeing me embarrassed! I'll show him later. Patty has died to down a soft giggle though Violet is still bursting at the seams.

"Look at this stupid dog! He's embarrassed that he lost his swimsuit and now he's going to stay in the freezing cold water because he likes to pretend he's a human. Only Charlie Brown could own such a stubborn, stupid, mutt! HAH!"

_I'll have you know I'm 100% beagle missy!_ It's no use, the two of them are already walking away. Now I know what the round headed kid means when he says that Violet's last "hah" is what always gets you.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Charlie Brown]

I don't know how I'm going to last two weeks eating this toxic "health food". We were given a bowl of what they say is "hot cereal" but I am pretty sure it's the same stuff we ate last night for dinner. Peppermint Patty is shoveling it down while Marcie, Linus, and I spoon down as much as we can stomach without gagging. Snoopy was given a bowl as well, but he has already thrown it to the floor in disgust. They are serving orange juice to drink, so I am having as much of that as possible since that'll have to do as my breakfast for today. I'll need all the energy I can get too since I have to go on a nature walk all day today.

"I just know that this nature walk is going to be a disaster, Joe Agate is going to ruin everything!" Peppermint Patty exclaims as she starts to eat Marcie's bowl of food. There are actually going to be two nature walks occurring today. Peppermint Patty and Joe Agate are going to take the younger kids on a leisurely nature walk through the forest on a nice safe path. That leaves Shermy and Molly Volley to lead us older kids on a much more rigorous hike in the mountains.

I mutter, "At least you don't have to deal with Molly Volley all day…" Snoopy gives me a look of desperate agreement. To be honest I'd take Molly Volley over Joe Agate in a heartbeat, but that still doesn't change the fact that this day is going to be dreadful.

Marcie piques up, "I don't know what you boys have against Molly Volley; she seems nice enough."

Linus replies, "I've seen her matches with Snoopy! She makes Julius Caesar look like Cinna the Poet!" Peppermint Patty and I look at each other blankly.

"I think you lost them Linus...but I get what you're saying. Even still, I don't see any indication of why we should be dreading today"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Come on you lazy pieces of garbage! Let's form up single file! I want to see you guys marching!"

Marcie taps me on my shoulder, "I'm sorry for ever doubting you guys!" We haven't even left the camp and Molly Volley is already barking orders at us. Shermy is keeping quiet and letting her take charge, just what we need. Our group is sure a dynamic one. Of course there is me, wearing the same exact clothing as yesterday without any of the stuff we were supposed to bring: a hat, sun block, bug spray, etc. Luckily Marcie, who is carrying a huge backpack chock full of stuff, has enough sun block and bug spray for the both of us. Marcie's mom is one of those really overprotective mothers who always make her pack much more than she'll ever need. I suppose it came in handy this time. Linus is here too; he's going on about how at least we'll be closer to nature today although I doubt we'll be able to tell with Molly Volley bossing us around so much. Patty and Violet are here as well though they are pretty close to Shermy and not bothering me for once. I know Violet is complaining about having to be in the woods. There are two other faces here who I haven't seen in a rather long time. Both of them are old acquaintances of Snoopy…I certainly wouldn't call them friends…and they are arch-enemies of Molly Volley. I speak of non-other than "Bad Call" Benny and "Crybaby" Boobie: both mixed-double opponents of Snoopy and Molly Volley. I don't know either of them very well but I've seen them play Snoopy a couple of times. Benny is something of a bully. He's no where as mean as Joe Agate or Thibault, instead he's one of those guys who likes to always start something. He's also something of a complainer: he gets his nickname from his tendency to call every shot out in tennis. However in terms of complaining, no one can ever beat "Crybaby" Boobie. Never in my life have I seen anybody complain so much as this girl. And it's not just that she complains, she complains loudly with her head turned to the sky. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen her eyes because her face always seems to be turned at a 90 degree angle.

"THIS SUN IS TOO BRIGHT! I CAN'T GO ON A HIKE OR ELSE I'LL BURN!"

"SHUT UP CRYBABY!" That might be Molly Volley's catchphrase! "Listen everyone and listen well 'cause I'm only gonna say this once! I'm here to lead a group of winners, not wimps!" She gives me an angry stare that burns through to my soul. I can feel myself begin to recoil until Marcie puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Charles, this isn't going to be so bad."

"We are going to be hiking through the mountains today! There is a path…but we won't be taking it 'cause last I checked we aren't a bunch of wussies! Well at least most of us!" She gives me another glance. Am I really that pathetic that somebody that barely knows me already can pick this up about me?! "We are going to dominate this mountain! It won't be easy, but it'll sure build character! We'll be climbing rocks, charging through rivers, and braving uncharted territory!" I think the uncharted territory bit was an exaggeration…I hope! "NO ONE COMES BACK TO CAMP UNTIL I SAY SO! I want to see all of your faces in the dirt! We're going to build some character today!"

I think for the first time in my life Violet and I are on the same page. Our eyes meet; the look of absolute terror apparent in each of our faces. She mouths to me, "We're dead, Charlie Brown." I nod at her and then sigh.

"Bad Call" Benny of all people nudges my elbow and whispers, "Bet old fat legs here just needs to lose some weight and wants us along for the ride." That wasn't a good mood. Before I could even try to tell him to be quiet Molly Volley explodes. She's very insecure about her weight and must have attuned her ears to pick up whenever anyone says anything about it…no matter at what frequency!

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY BENNY!?! REPEAT THAT AGAIN!!"

Benny grins and opens his mouth, that idiot is going to try and make this lunatic even angrier! However Linus quickly whips his blanket around Benny's mouth and then quickly whispers in his ear, "Don't bother Benny, it's really not worth it!"

Linus lets Benny free as Benny gives him an angry stare…however it seems he is listening to reason as he then shrugs, "Nothing Molly, I didn't say anything."

She grunts, "Yeah, we'll see about that! If anybody else even THINKS about my legs again I'll slug them! Now anyway…..what is that?!"

Molly Volley is interrupted by the sound of rustling bushes. Suddenly a sword cuts through the bushes!! Well, a wooden sword at least. The wielder of the sword is none-other than Snoopy: dressed up in a safari hat and a brown leather jacket!

"Well, well, hello _partner_." The look of absolute horror in Snoopy's face as Molly Volley addresses him shows that he has already forgotten about whatever role he had put himself in this time…

Well maybe he hasn't forgotten seeing as he has just drawn his wooden sword at Molly Volley! "What the heck is this? Give me that sword!" She effortlessly grabs it from Snoopy's paw and chucks it into the woods. "Get this straight partner, I'm not dealing with any funny business from you: got it!?"

Snoopy shakes his head quickly. When she turns her back on him he sticks his tongue out at her, "BLEAHH!!" A furious Molly Volley turns around and swings at Snoopy, which he quickly ducks. It seems all that practice from dodging Lucy's punches has paid off.

"I don't know Charlie Brown; I think this Molly Volley may be even more unstable than my sister!"

"It's going to be a long day Linus, a very long day."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Peppermint Patty]

There really is nothing like the great outdoors…except when you have to deal with a snot nosed punk like Joe Agate while babysitting a bunch of little kids! This nature walk is a lot more difficult than I expected it would be! First of all these little kids won't stop asking the stupidest questions! "Are we there yet sir? "Are there any queen snakes out here Peppermint Patty?" (that one came from Linus's brother Rerun!) , "Why is the sky blue?", "Why are the leaves green?" (Actually I think I can remember Marcie trying to explain that one to me once…something about the sun and a phoniesymphonizer or whatever it's called), "What's a zamboni?" A bunch of the kids: I think their names are Milo, Leland, Austin, and Ruby; won't shut about baseball. Now I am a girl who loves her baseball but this is supposed to be a nature walk! Plus Linus's pest of a little brother, Rerun, has been following the other girls who I have known from a previous year: Sophie, Clara (who I swear could be Marcie's younger sister), and Shirley. He's a nice kid but he sure seems to take a keen interest in these girls. Isn't he a little young for that nonsense?

"All right kiddies! Let's all split up for the moment and do some exploring! Whoever can find the coolest thing is the winner!" Of course the biggest headache is my partner, Joe Agate. The whole day he's been doing everything in his power to get on my nerves. He's been telling the kids to do stupid things all day, some of them dangerous like right now! What would happen if one of these kids gets lost!?

"No one listen to him…again…I don't want anybody to get lost." The kids have picked up on the fact that they shouldn't listen to Joe, but it still gets on my nerves that he's making this extremely difficult for me.

"It might be too late for that Peppermint Patty, it looks like one of the kids is missing, haha!"

WHAT!?! No way! This makes me really angry! We are supposed to be responsible for the safety of these kids and this idiot is off trying to get them lost! I grab Joe by the shoulders and push him against a nearby tree, "What-the-heck-is-wrong-with-you?!? One of the kids is missing now because you can't stop causing trouble! I have every mind to report you! You need to be removed of your position!"

That piece of slime merely smiles, "I wouldn't do that, let's not forget that my dad here owns the trading post. I can very easily change the story being that you were the one who lost the kids. My dad's trading post rakes in quite a bit of money for the camp; who are they going to believe: the son of the trading post owner or some snot nosed tomboy?" Why is it that total jerks seem to be given these positions of power while the nice ones have to suffer? "I'd unhand me now, maybe it's time you started looking for that kid."

In a way that toad is right. I shouldn't be bothering with him right now when there is a little kid lost. I take a roll call and determine that Leland is missing and then begin to set out looking for Leland. I know it's a bad idea leaving the other kids in the care of Joe Agate, but there is nothing I can do right now.

………………………………………………………………………..

It takes me about 15 minutes, but I eventually hear the laughing of a little boy in the distance. I make my way through bushes and find…good grief! I found Leland all right! I found him playing in a patch of poison ivy! This is going to be some day!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Lucy]

"If we get married, we can get one of our kids to play the piano and then we can dance to our song every night as he played it", such a beautiful, romantic, thought if I do say so myself. Too bad that blockhead, Schroeder, ignored it completely. It's pretty much the classic lazy afternoon scene here at Schroeder's. I am leaning on his toy piano trying to make conversation with Ludwig Jr. while he completely ignores me and plays Beethoven non-stop. As of now he is playing The Piano Sonata No. 8 in C minor, op. 13 commonly known as Pathétique. For years I've been doing my homework on Beethoven, and if I ever showed Schroeder at least half of what I knew, it'd be sure to blow him out of the water! But if I did that, he would have won all of the arguments we had about Beethoven and him not being so great! I don't know why Schroeder wants to imitate his idol so much. Yeah, so he was a great pianist; why bother trying to copy him? If Schroeder really wanted to show off his talent, he'd branch out on his own!

The "when we get married bit" never seems to get any response out of Schroeder anymore. It used to get him riled up at least, but now he just ignores it. I got to try a different angle. "So Schroeder, did you hear about what happened between Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty?"

Without missing a beat, "Of course I did, anyone with half a brain could tell they liked each other for years. It's just about time Charlie Brown convinced himself to go for it." Aha! He fell for it! I have Schroeder where I want him now!

"Don't you wish more people in the world would realize their true feelings and admit them to one another? Don't you think it would just be wonderful if more people did that Schroeder?"

Without so much as looking up he responds with a curt, "No. Things are just fine the way they are in the world thank you very much." Rats! His "indifference" to me is really starting to tick me off!

"You know Schroeder. Let me ask you something…" Maybe I shouldn't say what I'm about to say…it's really quite nasty…but when has that ever stopped me before!? I have a point to make darn it! "Beethoven may have been a great musician, but was he _happy_?" The piano playing stops! There is nothing but silence. I know I got to him this time!

_Wooosh!_

Suddenly the piano disappears right from under me and I feel my head slam onto Schroeder's floor: yet another common scene at Schroeder's house.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Charlie Brown]

"She can't be serious, she just can't be serious." Violet mutters to Marcie and I. "Shermy, you have the power to stop this! Don't let her make us do this!" We have stopped at a stream with no way across. It isn't exactly rapid water, but the current is still considerable. Molly Volley thinks we should all cross the river by swimming across.

Shermy shrugs leans on a tree, "It doesn't really bother me either way. Besides, everyone could use the exercise." I'd be happy at Shermy for not listening to everything Violet wants if the circumstances were different. There is no way swimming across this stream can be safe! Plus, I only have one pair of clothing! I don't want to get it all soaked.

"Come on you wussies! Let's see some spirit!"

Marcie hesitantly speaks up, "Um….sir…..are you sure this is exactly the safest thing to do?"

"Sir!?! Sir!?! What are you trying to say about me, huh!?!" Erk! Marcie just made Molly Volley furious! As Marcie nervously tries to say how she calls her other friends sir, Linus taps me on the back.

"Psst Charlie Brown, Snoopy and I have an idea." I look down at Snoopy who is pointing at a fallen tree trunk. "We can try and carry this to the edge of the stream and use it as a bridge!" The trunk is pretty thick and long. Should be able to work as a bridge but it looks too heavy for the rest of us to move.

"WHY YOU ROTTEN SCOUNDREL! HOW DARE YOU SAY I'M A MAN!!!" Molly Volley is shouting at "Bad Call" Benny; he really doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut. Of course he shows no signs of relenting.

"Violet and Patty demanded I help you guys with whatever you're doing…they refuse to swim that stream." It was Shermy, I guess I can be happy about Violet getting her way once in a while. The four of us lift the trunk and begin to carry it to the edge of the stream. I glance over to see the Molly Volley has already pushed Benny into the water and is currently arguing with "Crybaby" Boobie.

"But I don't WANT to get wet!"

"SHUT UP CRYBABY!" And with that Boobie goes into the water. The sounds of her screaming almost halt the four of us, but she safely gets to the other side despite being completely drenched.

Snoopy barks the order for us to drop the trunk and we…OWCH!!!

Dropped it right on my foot of course… Either way the trunk now connects the two banks…more or less. Molly Volley sees what we are doing and begins to yell, "You guys are such freaking pansies!" She then jumps into the stream and swims to the other side, stretching as she gets out, "Come on guys! It's refreshing!"

Snoopy stares at her and gives his famous, "_Bleah_!" catchphrase.

"Out of my way blockhead!" Violet rushes past me, pushing me aside, and crosses the makeshift bridge! Linus mutters something under his breath about her as Patty begins to cross the bridge, followed by Shermy. At least Patty thanked us for our efforts.

As Snoopy crosses Molly yells, "I would have expected more from _you_, partner!" causing Snoopy to roll his eyes. Linus and I then let Marcie walk across. Linus walks across next and nearly loses his balance as trunk starts to move but he quickly snaps his blanket around a rock and uses that in order to balance himself.

Finally it's my turn. I put one foot on the trunk quickly pull it back as I feel the trunk move. Violet and Molly Volley both shoot me looks of annoyance.

"Come on Charlie Brown; don't make us wait here all day!"

"If yer going to take the easy way around then at least hurry up for the rest of us!"

I step onto the log: it's all right, I can do this. Everyone else made it across no problem, why shouldn't I?

…Because I'm Charlie Brown, that's why. I take a few more carefully timed steps…and end up falling flat on my stomach. I clutch the log trying to crawl my way to the other side. The other kids, minus Marcie and Linus, are all laughing at me. Linus reaches over and tries to give me the end of his blanket so he can try to pull me in. I make a grab for it and…

_SPLASH!_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

One of the most familiar sounds: all the kids laughing at me. Everyone is pointing and laughing except Marcie and Linus, who is extending his blanket for me to grab onto. As he pulls me out, I notice that even my own dog is laughing at me. Good grief…not only am I humiliated, but my only change of clothing have been drenched. This has just been a wonderful day.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

This has been another swell day for good old Charlie Brown. Not only did I make a complete fool out of myself in front of everybody, but I also managed to get my only set of clothes drenched. After crossing the stream we still had to hike for a good hour; you'd think maybe my clothes would have dried in that period of time but of course they didn't. The remainder of the trip consisted of Molly Volley yelling at all of us who were, "wimps and would never make it in Wimbledon" as well as Violet and Patty making fun of me for falling into the stream.

"Well at least you washed your clothes eh. I mean if its your only pair they are bound to start stinking eventually." I don't know if Linus was genuinely trying to make me feel better or if that was his idea of a joke, but I shrug it off. The nature hike just broke up and we are leaving the meeting place together…about three hours later than when we were originally supposed to be done with all of this. "All I know is I can eat like five bowls of that food tonight, that hike really worked up my appetite." Ugh, I can't even think about the garbage they are going to serve us for dinner. It makes me want to puke.

"I don't think I am even going to bother with that Linus, I kind of just want to go to bed."

"Are you sure Charlie Brown, you should really eat something." I don't think I can stomach any more gruel though. Plus I'm exhausted.

"That hike really knocked the wind out of me…I really need to just crash."

"If you say so. I'll see you tomorrow Charlie Brown, I'm going to down as much of that gruel as they can give me." Linus and I part ways as I slouch into our barracks. It's empty except for Shermy who is busy writing something. I don't even care if all the lights are on, I just crawl into bed, pull the covers over my head, and plan on passing out. The sooner this day ends the better.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Peppermint Patty]

The poison ivy incident pretty much put an end to the entire nature walk. Leland's been sent home already, poor kid. I had a nasty case of poison ivy once, certainly put a damper on my camp experience. Of course I couldn't report that Joe Agate was responsible for Leland running off since his dad was standing around while I was giving my report of what happened. His dad isn't the nicest guy around I'll tell you dad. My pop has told me a bit about him, says that he's involved in some rotten business. I wouldn't doubt it one bit, and I'm sure that son of his isn't so clean either!

Either way, I'm ready to turn in for the night. It's been a busy day and I'm glad it's over. I've taken role call one last time and deal with a minor squabble between Clara and Sophie which should mean I'm set for the night unless Shirley has another bed wetting episode like last night.

_Creek_

What's that noise? I look up to see the window of our barracks opening! I can make out the silhouette of somebody, a boy it seems, trying to make his way in!

I turn on the light and rush to the window only to startle the intruder! He runs out of my sight as I call at him, "Get back here you creep! Who do you think you are?" I don't know what is going on here but first and foremost my duty is to the girls I am supervising. "There's no need to panic, I'll tell the councilors about this incident immediately. They'll make sure this doesn't happen again." Strangely none of the young girls seem disturbed or afraid about this. In fact, if anything, they seem disappointed. Either way it seems that 'ole Peppermint Patty has her work cut out for her tonight.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

To Be Continued


	4. Tuesday: Rivalry and Competition

It's Your Summer, Charlie Brown

By Sean Mahoney

Chapter 3: Tuesday: Rivalry and Competition

_Dear Pencil Pal,_

_I'd much rather not discuss the nature walk that I had to go on yesterday: it was another typical Charlie Brown experience. Instead, I'd rather pick up on what I was writing about yesterday: meeting Roy at camp. As I mentioned before, Roy was something of a temporary friend, I never really saw much of him after that time at camp. In fact, I probably would have all but forgotten him if Linus hadn't met him at a later date when he went to camp without me. Linus and Roy decided to keep in touch with each other and one day while they were talking on the phone, the topic of my abysmal baseball team came up and Peppermint Patty overheard Roy. She offered to help my team and for the first time ever, called me "Chuck". Though I was a little flabbergasted at the nickname I quickly took her up on her offer. _

_I had never seen a greater player in my life. She was awesome! I remember even kissing her on the nose for good luck! It was awesome…until we still lost 37-5 with her pitching a no-hitter! She got fed up with the team and left. Afterwards I only saw her occasionally, she had seemed to like Linus at the time and though I did like her, I didn't think I stood a chance. Eventually she got the Great Pumpkin experience from Linus and started to back off hanging out with him and stayed out of contact with us for a little while. I didn't think too much of it back then since I was so caught up with the Little Red Haired Girl and all. She eventually offered the services of her and her friend, Jose Peterson though they had left again after one game as they started their own team: one that would clobber us time and time again (except for that one Arbor Day). Even though we were opposing team managers, we remained friendly though our relationship was mostly one of business: proposing trades and whatnot. One of the first times we ever really interacted outside of baseball she had promised to set me up on a date with the Little Red Haired Girl…but instead it was Lucy! Needless to say Lucy and I were mutually disgusted. As the weeks went on though I saw more and more of Peppermint Patty and we did develop a stronger friendship._

_Anyway I suppose that's enough for today. I slept in today and I don't want to miss breakfast!_

_Forever your Pencil Pal,_

_ Charles "Charlie" Brown_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Charlie Brown]

Linus, Marcie, Snoopy, and I sit down at a table together for another disgusting breakfast. The room is full of all of us kids and is very busy. Molly Volley seems to be having an argument with "Crybaby" Boobie and "Bad Call" Benny and next to them on the other side of the table is Rerun who is sitting with some of the girls that Peppermint Patty has to look after.

"Your little brother seems to be pretty popular with those girls Linus", Marcie states as she tries to force down a bite of grapefruit: the most disgusting fruit known to man. Grapefruit is so terrible that I think I'd prefer the mush they gave us yesterday.

"Oh who knows what Rerun is up to." Linus rolls his eyes. Snoopy gives Rerun a thumbs up. "Oh good grief, Snoopy must think that he's taken Rerun under his wing."

I poke my grapefruit with my fork and….AUGH!! Some juice just sprayed in my eye! It stings! Ugh, I hate this fruit!

"Are you alright Charles?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, just stings a little." As I try to gag down some grapefruit, a very tired Peppermint Patty drops her breakfast tray on the table and sits down next to me. She doesn't even say anything: very uncharacteristic of her.

"Is something the matter sir? You look like you've been through the wringer!"

Peppermint Patty sighs, "Well yeah, first off, stop calling me sir! Anyway there was this incident last night where some boy broke in. I've been up all night trying to find out who it is and stuff. I'm exhausted."

"Well it's not like you ever sleep at night anyway, sir", Marcie points out.

`"Oh give me a break Marcie. On top of all that my nature walk with Joe Agate was a disaster. That kid is a really bad apple I tell ya!"

Linus grumbles, "Well we didn't do much better with Molly Volley." Linus is right; Molly Volley is a slave driver!

I decide to pique in, "And I of course made an absolute fool of myself yesterday…as usual."

Peppermint Patty blinks and then rolls her eyes, "What'd you do this time Chuck."

As if on cue, Violet approaches our table with a snide grin on her face, "Well if it isn't Charlie Brown! Can't even keep his balance on a log!"

Shermy smirks, "Oh I bet he was just practicing for the circus Violet: once he masters the log he can move on to the tightrope!" Snoopy looks as offended as I am embarrassed due to his brief stint in a circus on the tightrope. Violet and Shermy walk away in laughter as I try to sink down under the table. Nothing like opening the day being reminded how much of a loser you are.

"What exactly did you do Chuck?"

"Well…I feel off a log into the river."

Marcie quickly says, "It's not like you were the only one who fell in the river though Charles."

"Well, Molly Volley jumped in while Benny and Boobie were pushed. I was the only idiot to accidentally fall in."

Peppermint Patty chuckles, "Sounds just like you Chuck. I kinda wish I could have been there to see it. Don't know why you're getting so embarrassed about it though."

"Well it's just Violet and Shermy keep making fun of me about it."  
"Oh good grief Chuck, Violet'll make fun of you for winning the Nobel Peace Prize! Who cares what she says? And Shermy isn't exactly Mr. Wonderful either. I don't know what everyone sees in him to tell you the truth! He's a really lazy camp councilor!" I smile at Peppermint Patty. She may be right, I shouldn't think too deeply into whenever Violet makes fun of me.

The four of us (plus Snoopy) begin to discuss the following day. We're all glad to have the nature walk behind us and can now proceed to do what we want for the rest of the day. Even Peppermint Patty is free to do what she wants for the day: she doesn't have to worry about the little kinds until it's bed time.

Linus seems fairly excited for the day, "I'm going to canoe out to this little island and fish all day! I'll make a campfire and cook whatever I catch and eat that instead of whatever the camp decides to serve us." While I am fairly skeptical of Linus's fishing ability, I can't help but salivate at the thought of some freshly caught fish. Heck, even a plain peanut butter sandwich would be a treat compared to the stuff we are getting here.

We all discuss the best ways to cook fish and are having a pretty good time. Happiness is having friends who make friends who make a terrible thing like camp…fun!

"Hey Charlie Brown! Let's you and me have a chat!" Happiness is also fleeting. Joe Agate, flanked by two brawny looking teenagers, approaches our table. "I heard about your little tumble from your friends over there! I hope you know you where tampering with camp property when you moved that log! I'm here to collect your damages fee!" Damages fee! What're they talking about! They are trying to extort me! I always knew camp was nothing but extortion! I know I can't take those two thugs next to Joe, but I don't have any money on me. I look around to my friends for help. Snoopy is already standing face to face with one of the thugs, snarling. "You better call your dog off kid, my buddies: Tom Rosencrantz and Hank Guildenstern aren't too fond of dogs."

Linus sniggers at their names. One of the two teenagers speaks up, "Laughing at my last name huh! I wouldn't be laughing if I had to carry around a blanket." The bully reaches towards Linus but recoils as he snaps his blanket on the bully's hand.

"Touch my blanket and die Rosencrantz!"

"That's Guildenstern actually." Joe corrects, "And we have no business with you kid so stay out of this!"

What am I going to do?! Joe Agate has two teenagers working for him! Peppermint Patty puts her hand on my shoulder which thankfully is some sort of comfort. "Come on Chuck, stand up to these guys. Remember how you stood up to Joe Agate and Thibault on Saturday? Just do it again! I know you can do it!" Yeah I ended up standing up to those guys…and I was knocked unconscious by a two by four! And now I'm up against Joe and two teenagers who look like they should be on the varsity football team! But…Peppermint Patty…and my other friends are here to support me…maybe I can do this!

"L-l-leave me alone Joe! I don't have to take any of your bullying!" Rosencrantz and Guildenstern clench their fists causing me to flinch. Joe begins laughing.

"Haha! That was gutsy for you Charlie Brown! How about this? You think I'm such a bully? We'll how bout I give you the chance to go against me?" He wants to fight me?!? I can't fight anyone! I'll be slaughtered. I look behind me, Peppermint Patty has her fists clenched and Linus is grasping his blanket with a stern look on his face.

"Calm down everyone. I simply wish to challenge Charlie Brown to a little contest. A race, if you will. 2:00 PM today meet me at the lake and we'll have a little kayak race: across the lake and back!"

"Well I don't know…"

Peppermint Patty pats my back and declares, "He'll be there Joe and he'll wipe the floor with you! Just you wait! 2:00 it is!" What is she doing?! Joe laughs and him and his posse walk off.

"What are you doing? I don't know how to kayak! I'm going to get slaughtered!"

"You didn't know how to play marbles either Chuck and you beat the pants off that no good jerk! Don't worry, I'll teach ya everything you need to know!"

"B-but…", it's too late though, she already has me by the arm and is leading me outside…this is going to be another long day!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"ALTERNATE STROKES CHUCK! ALTERNATE!" Peppermint Patty has been trying to teach me how to kayak for the past hour. Let's just say I am not very good at it…at all!

"Balance Chuck! You're leaning too far to your right! You'll capsize if you don't keep your balance!" I try to center my weight. I can't get all of this straight! I can barely even go in a straight line when I'm on this thing; I'm not going to be able to beat Joe Agate!

"Right stroke! Left stroke! Right stroke! Left stroke!" I grit my teeth as I try and follow Peppermint Patty's commands. Something I've noticed in other people is when you grit your teeth you tend to do better in things. It hasn't worked for me, but it did allow Schroeder and Lucy to be successful once in baseball. I begin to pick up speed as I alternate strokes! I can feel myself moving! I have control of this bad boy now! Nothing can stop me now!  
"CHUCK! WATCH OUT!"

AUGH! I'm heading right for Peppermint Patty's kayak! I put my oar in the water and try to break but to no avail! My kayak t-bones Peppermint Patty's capsizing her! The waves from her plunge knock me off balance and cause me to fall. Once again, my clothing is absolutely soaked! Peppermint Patty looks at me annoyed, "Next lesson…steering!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Snoopy]

There's nothing like sitting out on a nice summer day in the sun while enjoying a nice cold root beer. After yesterday's nature walk fiasco, I deserve a little R&R.

"_III, III II II IIII IIII!_" I put a straw into the root beer bottle so Woodstock can drink too… I swear that bird would be helpless without me.

"Heya partner!" I freeze up! I know that voice: it's Molly Volley! I stare at her accusingly; I have no intention of her ruining my good time!

"I was just talking with Benny and Boobie and we all think it'll be fun to get a mixed doubles game going like in the old days!"

Oh no! No way is that happening! I refuse to play with Molly Volley anymore! Besides facing "Crybaby" Boobie is just as annoying!

"Aw, come on partner! I'll be fun! Just a harmless game of tennis, it's not like it matters who wins right? We're not playing the game in a league."

I sigh and against my better judgment agree to play alongside her. But seriously, how bad could it be?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Lucy]

Oh how I long for that beautiful melody all year. Fall, winter, and spring are agonizing seasons that are devoid of that simple yet brilliant melody that all of the neighborhood kids can hear come summer! _Pop Goes the Weasel_: a very insignificant song to us kids until summer comes around. Once that familiar tune is heard we all know exactly what it means: The Ice Cream Man! I admit that the "Jolly Olly Ice Cream Man" that they have hired for the past few years has been anything but jolly, however I'm more than willing to let that slide as long as I get my half vanilla, half chocolate double scoop complete with sprinkles, whipped cream, and a cherry on top (to be honest I take the cherry off, but the presentation of the ice cream cone is still very important)!

I don't even have to chase the ice cream man down this time; Pig-Pen has beaten me to it. Frieda is also approaching, proudly clutching a dollar bill in her hand. The ice cream man quickly slides open the window of his truck. From what I understand this guy is a teenager working for his dad, who runs the company. He's not exactly thrilled with his job. "All right kids! Make it snappy, I have a tight schedule today!" Pig-Pen quickly orders some rocky road while Frieda takes about 5 minutes trying to decide what flavor of ice cream would best compliment her naturally curly hair. Everyone thinks that Frieda and I are best friends, but I really can't stand her. She never shuts up about her stupid hair and is nothing but a big flake.

The "Jolly Olly" Ice Cream Man is as annoyed at Frieda as I am: I can see him grit his teeth and a vein is highly visible on his forehead. I kick Frieda in the shin, "Make up your mind you blockhead!" before the ice cream man can go berserk on us. She ends up deciding on a cherry Popsicle and quickly retreats allowing me to order my ice cream. I put my hand in my pocket to take out my money and…

…I don't have any money! The "Jolly Olly" Ice Cream Man sneers at me, "No money eh? Well, no ice cream honey!" He slams the window closed and just as quickly peels off: blowing a stop sign and a "children at play" sign.

I knew there would be a major snag in my plan for a perfect two weeks! With Charlie Brown gone, I've lost my source of income. As much as he gets on my nerves, I need that blockhead as a client in order to pay for my summer expenses! I need to find a replacement patient to extort…I mean help…while Charlie Brown is gone.

"Pig-Pen! You really are disgusting!" I look over to Frieda and Pig-Pen. He had just dropped his ice cream onto the street and proceeded to eat it, shrugging off Frieda's comment. Of course! Pig-Pen! If anyone needs psychiatric help, it's him!

"Pig-Pen, you really have a problem! We need to get to the root of it right away!"

He looks at me and states, "I appreciate your concern, but I can assure you that I am quite happy with my life." How can such a messy person be happy with himself?! He's an absolute disgrace! He should be ashamed!

"You just don't realize how unhappy you really are! I bet that your unsanitary disposition is a product of some deep psychological disorder! We need to get to work at once! Now I normally charge five cents a visit, but due to your extraordinary circum…"

"Excuse me Lucy." He looks mildly annoyed, "Despite my exterior appearance I can assure you that I only harbor clean thoughts! I'm not interested in your psychological services." Not interested! He's crazy; he's passing up the chance to be cured of his affliction! What a stupid blockhead!

"Listen Pig-Pen: you have a problem and you need help now! I'm offering to…"

I can see a smirk appear on his face, "You know Lucy, it seems you really are concerned about me. It seems like you may be somewhat fond of me."

…………..WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!

"I don't think I need any psychological help, but I sure wouldn't mind getting to know you better!"

UGH!! This is worse than getting kissed by Snoopy! Me…and…Pig-Pen!?! NO WAY! He starts approaching me with a very evil smirk on his face. The more he approaches, the more I back up!

"I never noticed what a pretty face you have Lucy…" That does it! I slug that creep right across the chops and hightail in out of there! "Clean thoughts"…yeah right!!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Charlie Brown]

I still can't believe I allowed myself to get talked into this. I drag my rickety old kayak down to the shore of the lake, where a small crowd has turned up. Joe Agate's two friends are with him, laughing at the kayak that I picked up from the shack… Joe's kayak looks very sleek and is probably built for going fast speeds. Joe himself isn't here yet.

Unfortunately Violet, Patty, and Shermy are here as well. They brought with them a bowl of popcorn and are all drinking root beer. Violet jeers at me, "Charlie Brown, I hope you know that I wouldn't have missed this race for the world!! Hah hah hah hah!!!"

"Don't listen to her Charles, we all know you are going to do great!" I turn around to see Marcie. "Take a look at what the three of us prepared for you." I glance beyond her to see Peppermint Patty and Linus holding up a sign that reads, "CHARLIE BROWN IS #1" Peppermint Patty also has one of those foam #1 gloves you see at sports games.

"Charlie Brown, this was all made from my stash of supplies I brought to promote the Great Pumpkin, so you better win!" Linus yells over at me and then winks. They put the sign down and Peppermint Patty runs over to me.

"Alright Chuck, we trained all day so I know you can do this! I believe in you!" She then gives me a big hug. I got to say, I really do enjoy all of this attention from her, even if I'm scared that I'm going to mess this all up.

"That sign's a bit much eh, it sure is a shame that all of those supplies are just going to waste." I know that voice, it's Joe Agate. I turn around to face him and…

WHAT?! Joe Agate has his arm around the shoulder of a girl who I know very well… "Oh, surprised that I have a girlfriend Charlie Brown? You shouldn't be, I mean even you have one…even if it is…her…" Peppermint Patty begins to clench her fists.

"Brownie Charles?" Of all the people in the world, Joe Agate's girlfriend just had to be Peggy Jean. Peggy Jean was a girl I had met before in camp and the two of us hit it off. I had thought that she was my girlfriend, but apparently she had already had a boyfriend that she never bothered to tell me about. After she finally did tell me she just walked off like nothing ever happened. I can still remember how happy I was when I had first met her and she really seemed to like me and I can just as easily remember how crushed I was when she walked off and left me like I was nothing.

Joe smirks, "Well it looks like you two know each other. Stand back Peggy, I'm going to show this blockhead how kayaking is done!" He gives Peggy Jean a kiss on the cheek and then shoos her off. I can't believe of all the people for her to date, she goes with Joe Agate.

"Don't let all that get to you Chuck! You got a race to win!" Peppermint Patty slaps me on the back. "Just remember the fundamentals: alternate strokes and keep your balance. You'll do great!" She then leans over and kisses me on the cheek! My entire face must be as red as an apple! "And that's a little something for good luck!"

I got to win this race! I need to show up that bully and Peppermint Patty: my girlfriend is counting on me! I think I can actually pull this off! Joe and I head to our kayaks. Shermy gets up and speaks, "The rules are simple, first to make it past Guaraldi's Island and back is the winner! On your marks, get set, go!"

I'm off! I alternate my strokes: left, right, left, right, left, right! I am already picking up speed much faster than Joe. I look back to see a look of smug confidence on his face. I don't know what he's thinking, but I definitely am getting a lot more distance than he is!

"YEAH! THAT'S MY BOY, CHUCK!"

"CHARLES YOU'RE DOING GREAT!"

"CHARLIE BROWN YOU GOT THIS IN THE BAG!"

It's great hearing my friends cheer for me! After such a long losing streak at baseball (as well as everything else in my life) this is truly exhilarating! I can see the island getting closer and closer! This is great! I am going to beat Joe Agate! I'm going to be a hero! I'm going to get the…why are my feet getting wet?

….

My boat's taking on water!! I'm sinking! Why am I sinking?! I try and scoop out as much water as possible, but it doesn't help: more and more water keeps on seeping into the kayak. I feel myself sink lower and lower until the entire kayak is underwater and all but my head is submerged. I am able to easily get myself out of the kayak before it drags me in with it; though I can certainly see the merit of going down with the boat. I just blew the entire race. Joe Agate slowly paddles past me.

"Tough breaks, huh Charlie Brown?" and then starts laughing as he heads back towards the crowd being greeted by some cheering from his friends. I can also here Violet laughing at me in the distance, I'm sure she is going to have a field day with this. Once again right when I'm on the verge of being the hero, I become the goat. I really let Peppermint Patty down again…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Snoopy]

I'm not looking forward to this match by any means. I don't know what's worse: having to play against "Bad Call" Benny and "Crybaby" Boobie or having to play alongside Molly Volley. It doesn't matter; I get the worst of both worlds. As I arrive I already see that Benny has a broken racquet around his neck while Molly Volley is searching in her bag for a spare. Evidently Benny called her "Fat Legs" again which means that she is already in an extra foul mood.

After a thirty minute argument between Molly and Boobie about who would be serving first (Molly eventually gave in to Boobie's incessant whining) we approach the court.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR!! I CAN'T PLAY WITH THE SUN IN MY EYES!" That was of course from "Crybaby".

"SHUT UP 'CRYBABY'! We're in the woods surrounded by trees, how can you be blinded by the sun?!"

"WELL THEN I CAN'T PLAY WITHOUT THE SUN!!" After about fifteen more minutes of this Benny finally serves: I hit it back and score us a point. Woodstock, our judge, adjusts the score to 15-0.

Molly Volley pats me a little too hard on the back, causing me to lose my balance, "Good job partner! Let's keep them at zero!"

"Oh that's garbage! That was definitely out!" Benny yells at us.

"Oh be quiet "Bad Call"! We got that point in fair and square!"

"THEY'RE CHEATING! THE JUDGE IS FRIENDS WITH ONE OF THEIR PLAYERS! I DEMAND IMPARTIALITY!" I snarl and bear my teeth at Boobie which only leads her to shout, "INTIMITATION! HE'S TRYING TO INTIMIDATE ME!"

Woodstock throws down a yellow card and points at me!

_I thought you were supposed to be on my side!_

"_I'I IIII III IIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIII!!!"_ Hmpf! If Woodstock's "fair and balanced" then I'm the Grand Duke of Luxembourg…which I'm not!

OWCH! Molly just hit me on the head with her racquet! "Don't back talk the referee you moron! Doing stuff like that'll get us thrown out of the game! It's your serve now!"

Annoyed, I serve the ball and we get a decent volley going. Benny tries to fake us out by hitting the ball so it only barely goes over the net, but Molly Volley is able to save it with a dive. Neither Benny or Boobie were anticipating that and soon enough Woodstock is changing the score to 30-0.

"That was out! OUT!" Benny yells. Woodstock just rolls his eyes. Angered Benny lobs the tennis ball right at….OWCH!!!!!! MY HEAD! That jerk!!!!

"That was intentional!" Molly's pleas do nothing to convince Woodstock, he just laughs at me. I glare at him. To make matters even worse, Woodstock awards their team the point, bringing the game to 30-15. The game continues with plenty of more fouls until we are at a deuce. Thanks to some skilled footwork by Molly, we end up with the advantage. At least, we would have if it wasn't for Boobie…

"IT BOUNCED TWICE! I SAW IT! IT BOUNCED TWICE FOR THEM BEFORE MOLLY HIT IT!"

"No it didn't! Will you just SHUT UP FOR ONCE!!!?" Unfortunately Woodstock wasn't convinced by Molly and took our advantage away. After another lob by Benny, which gives them the advantage, Molly looks dangerous.

"Listen partner: we BETTER not lose this now!" I take a deep breath and prepare my serve. Boobie hits it back and I am able to return it once more. We have an intense volley going on. Molly seems to be possessed by some strange power. Despite her rather large size she is swiftly able to make it the ball and consistently lobs it towards the other side. Benny looks absolutely exhausted, although I am surely not one to talk. I don't know how I can take any more of this, let alone play an entire set.

Benny hits another lob at us. I can see it heading straight over our heads. I run backwards…I'm determined to get this one. It's right over my head I think I have it…

_CRASH!!!_

Molly and I crash into each other and I watch in horror as the ball drops to the ground. Boobie and Benny are cheering their victory, but that doesn't matter to me. What does matter to me is the look of absolute rage in Molly Volley's face.

"YOU-BLEW-THE-GAME! I-CAN'T-BELIEVE-YOU!!" I can see the look of murderous intent in her eyes and my only response is to chuck my racquet at her and peel off as fast as I can run. I may be exhausted, but my adrenaline is kicking in and I pick up even more speed as Molly Volley comes an inch away from grabbing my neck. Luckily for me her weight has now caught up with her and she is hunched over with a stitch. I stick my tongue out at her which causes her to bellow, "WHEN I CATCH YOU SNOOPY, YOU ARE DEAD!!!" Who ever knew that tennis was such a dangerous game?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Charlie Brown]

My clothes are soaked once again (I am not liking this recurring theme) and I have just been completely crushed by Joe Agate in front of all my friends.

"I'm telling you Chuck, your balance was perfect. You should have won that race. The problem was with your kayak. I wouldn't doubt if that slime ball punctured some holes in it before everything started!" I guess that makes me feel a little better. I shouldn't even be upset; I should have fully expected that I would lose since I never win. I must have been delusional because I had beaten Joe Agate once. Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Linus, Snoopy, Woodstock, and I are sitting by the fire. Linus is letting me borrow a spare tee shirt and shorts while I let my one pair of clothing dry by the fire. Snoopy seems to be really angry over something as well, but any attempts at inquiry are met with cold silence and an annoyed stare. It's usually best to let him deal with his own problems anyway.

We sit in silence for a little bit until Linus speaks up. "So apparently they're going to have a showing of Helen Sweetstory's new movie adaption, "_The Six Bunny Wunnies: The Fellowship of the Order of the Deathly Looking Glass_." here at camp. Snoopy's face perks up and he runs off with Woodstock in tow. He is a die-hard Helen Sweetstory fan. He even attempted a biography once…one that was devoid of all details on her life.

Marcie sighs in disgust, "I can't stand her sometimes. Not only does she completely rip of Tolkien and Carroll, but she completely gets all of the mythology wrong. It really just sickens me." Linus and Marcie begin to have a friendly argument on the worth of Helen Sweetstory's works while an idea pops into my head.

"Hey Patty, why don't we go to that together? Maybe we could go get ice cream or something afterwards. You know make a night out of it…" She looks at me in silence. I already begin to regret asking, I have no idea what I'm doing.

"You mean…like a date Chuck?" She starts to laugh; "Now that's what I'm talking about! Sure thing! Let's head out now; we got to get good seats!" She then grabs me by the arm and pulls me away. I turn back and smile at Marice and Linus. Linus winks and gives me a thumbs up.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Marcie]

I watch as my two best friends go off on a date together leaving me with the blanket carrying boy who believes in an anthropomorphic pumpkin that brings gifts to children on Halloween.

Oh dear, that's way too cruel of me. Linus is a very sweet and intelligent boy and I shouldn't be focusing my frustration out on him. It's just so difficult not to be angry when my best friend is going out with the guy who I was always fond of, and she knows that I like him. Then again, we both always knew that we each liked him, but he was always so oblivious that it didn't really matter.

I guess a lot of people might think it strange why anyone would get so bent out of shape for Charles. Sure he's not exactly the biggest winner out there, but there is just something about him that I (and I guess Peppermint Patty can also) see that no one else does. He gets such a bad rep and yet he's such a nice guy. I do admit that I wish he wasn't so thick-headed though. I've practically told him I'd marry him before and he still didn't understand that I liked him. I know it has to do with him not believing that anyone could like him and I'm surprised he finally accepted that Peppermint Patty does like him. Beyond the fact that Peppermint Patty is my best friend, that is why I would never want to stand in the way of their relationship: Charles thinks so lowly of himself that he really needs to know that someone like Peppermint Patty cares for him. It will help him with his self-confidence issues and I don't want to mess that up.

Linus looks up at me awkwardly, "Well I guess you wouldn't want to go see the movie, huh?" As I said before, Linus is a sweet guy. I know he's been trying to be nice to me ever since Charles and Peppermint Patty started dating because he knows that I like Charles. However I'm really not in the mood to see that stupid movie so I kindly decline. "Alright, I guess I'll see if Rerun wants to go…I'll probably have to take the whole kindergarten girl's class with me though." He rolls his eyes, Rerun has become something of a kindergarten Casanova. I wave him off and sit by the fire in silent contemplation.

I'm eventually joined by two girls who I'd rather not have to talk to: Patty and Violet. Patty sits down next to me while Violet sits across from us on the other side of the fire. "Hey Marcie, can we talk for a little bit."

"I don't know what business you and Violet would have with me Patricia, but let's keep it short since I was about to turn in for the night." That's a lie, but I would rather not have to deal with these two any longer than absolutely necessary. Violet looks like she is suppressing anger but Patty has a look of caring and concern…as if she had ever even talked to me before.

"Look Marcie, we know that you like Charlie Brown and we wanted to talk to you about that." Oh this should be a riot. These two have always had it out for poor Charles; I can't believe they'd think I'd discuss him with them!

"I'm sorry Patricia, but I believe that is my business and my business alone."

Violet then speaks up, "And that's exactly why we are talking to you about this Marcie, because it _is_ your business. Patty and I can't believe that you are just letting Peppermint Patty take your guy without you even putting up the slightest fight!"

"Why would I? Peppermint Patty and Charles are happy together. It's none of my business."

Violet sneers, "It is your business. Yeah they may be happy but as a result _you_ are unhappy!"

Violet is starting to really get on my nerves, "Why does this even matter to you?! I know you hate Charles! Why do you care about any of this? This isn't any of your business."

Patty puts her arm on my shoulder but I push it off, "Yes, we admit that we are not that fond of Charlie Brown." Violet nods in agreement. "But we think that you are a very smart and cool girl. It just hurts us to see you not take any action."

I look at Patty skeptically, "What are you getting at?"

Violet blurts out what Patty was hinting at, "It's simple Marcie, we're sick of seeing you in Peppermint Patty's shadow! You're a lot smarter than she is! You need to stop letting her run your life! Take some action on your own! Be assertive and take what you want! "

That's it! I've had it! I'm not letting them talk about my friends like this anymore! "I'm out of here, I'm going to bed."

I walk away and hear Patty call out, "Just think about what we said!" Hmph! Yeah I'll think over how you are talking about my best friend! Seriously, the nerve of these girls!

Then again…perhaps I could stand to be a little more assertive…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Snoopy]

I don't care what anyone else says, Helen Sweetstory is a genius! This is one of the few movies I've seen that has done great justice to the book it was based on, and the book itself is literary gold! I am slightly upset that they left out Tom Bunadil, but he wasn't a very important character to begin with.

The audience gasps. They must have not read the book or else they would have known that Maladar the Rude isn't evil at all and was trying to save the Six Bunny Wunnies from the seemingly timid Walt Wombat who is actually the Evil Lord's minion. That really is such an ingenious twist; Ms. Sweetstory is truly a literary genius! I'm a big fan of plot twists. I usually include about five in whatever story I write. For instance, once I decided to kill of the story's title character in the second paragraph. I wasn't initially intending on doing that but the idea struck me and I just went with it. The problem was I couldn't think of what to write after I killed him off so the story was only a page long.

"Hahahahaha, you're right Chuck, this really is bad!" I turn around. It seems the Round Headed Kid is on a little date with that Peppermint Patty girl. All the same, I don't appreciate them talking so disparagingly of this art on screen. To be honest, it's very peculiar seeing the Round Headed Kid on a date at all. He definitely has no idea what he's doing when it comes to the ladies. I've debated helping him out before but I was always under the impression that he was a lost cause. Though the two of them continue laughing throughout the movie, I use every ounce of discipline I have not to throw my bag of popcorn at them. That Round Headed Kid better give me double dinner a week for this act of mercy.

As we sit and watch the movie Woodstock suddenly starts freaking out. He's jumping up and down chattering and flapping like a mad bird! I can't make out what he's saying…

"_IIIIII III III IIIII!!!" _

What's he trying to ----urk! I can't breath…someone has a hold of my neck!!!!

"Thought you could get away from me, eh _partner_?" It's Molly Volley and she still has a murderous look in her eyes! Her grip on my neck tightens even more…I gasp for any air I can get! "You blew the game you moron! In fact, I bet you threw it! What, were you betting against us!? I bet you were you stupid…"

"Hey, get your dirty mitts off of Snoop!" Her grip releases and I drop on the ground taking in all of the sweet oxygen that is now available to me. I look up at my savior: Peppermint Patty with the Round Headed Kid nervously stands behind her. Patty and Molly stare each other down for what seems like an eternity until an adult rushes over and kicks us all out of the movie while scolding Peppermint Patty and Molly Volley about being camp counselors and needing to be role models. She's got a point: what kind of camp counselor goes around attacking campers?! Molly Volley gives me a hateful look and then storms off. Peppermint Patty and the Round Headed Kid say goodbye to me and then walk off on their merry way, like nothing happened! I am not going to deal with any more of this indignity!

_Woodstock! Pack your things: as long as that psychopath is at this camp, we won't be! We leave tomorrow bright and early! _

_"IIIII IIIII II IIIIIIII II?"_

I laugh at Woodstock's question, _Where? Where else but Needles?! We're going to pay my brother Spike a visit! _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Charlie Brown]

Despite having been kicked out of the movie due to that business with Molly Volley, tonight has still be a really great night. You see, Marcie was right about that movie: it was bad! But it was one of those movies that are so bad that they are great to watch! Peppermint Patty and I are still talking about one particular fight scene down by the lake. I bought us some ice cream with the last of my money.

"I still can't believe they managed to rip off of Star Wars as well! What else could you call the duel between Benny the Benign and Reggie the Rapscallion other than a light saber battle?"

Peppermint Patty chuckles at me, "Oh I don't know, I still don't think it beats the Bunny Wunnie captains opening monolog that literally began as, 'Space: The Final Frontier'! I'm surprised Helen Sweetstory hasn't had like twenty lawsuits filed against her since the movie came out…or the book for that matter."

"Well Snoopy would certainly be leading the protest should that happen!" We start to laugh again. After the past few days, this feels so nice. Just hanging out with Peppermint Patty: without a worry on my mind. I am not going to lie, I was initially really nervous when the night first started. I spilled my soda all over my clothing and accidentally sat on someone's lap when trying to find seats. Once the movie started and we started to make fun of it, I was really able to loosen up. I really like being with Peppermint Patty. I don't know if this is what "love" is, but if so, then I think I really might like it.

To be continued…

_Author's Notes: Not that it really needs to be said but almost everything I do with Joe Agate's character is pretty much made up. He has little background given in his comic/television appearances, but I think that despite his minor status, he's interesting to work with. To be honest, many of Schultz's minor characters are very fun and it's a shame that some of them didn't pan out to become major. Tom and Hank, the two teenage bullies were created by me which I feel a little weird in doing but they aren't going to be playing any roles besides being Joe Agate's posse. I picture them being big and dumb, like most bully sidekick pairs. They'd have to be pretty dumb if they are teenagers being ordered around by a kid. If you guys really need some background you could just say that Joe Agate's dad hired them for the summer and they got to know Joe._

_One other note I'd like to mention is that I am going to be taking some liberties in Shermy's character. He was always very bland (Schultz himself eventually stopped using him because he had no role for him other than straight man) so it may seem like having him branch off into having any sort of personality may be strange. However, I always saw him as something of a rival to Charlie Brown in the old days (and I can't seem to forgive him for saying that he hated Charlie Brown in the first strip ever haha). There won't be too much of what I am planning to do with Shermy in this story but I have big plans for him in some future stories that I am considering doing. _

_Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and 10 points (for what I don't know) to whoever can spot the reference to a great 90s television show!_


	5. Wednesday: The Sermon on the Box

It's Your Summer, Charlie Brown!

By Sean Mahoney

Chapter 4: Wednesday: The Sermon on the Box

_Dear Pencil Pal,_

_I had a date last night! An actual, legitimate date! It was unbelievable: I didn't even screw anything up! Peppermint Patty and I saw that new Bunny Wunnie Movie (which by the way was so terrible that it's worth seeing) and then got some ice cream. I really enjoy hanging out with her and I think I am getting to be much more confident around her than I used to be._

_I remember once when Snoopy left us after getting into fights with everybody we knew. I was incredibly upset that my dog had left and spent all of my time moping around, more depressed than I normally am. Peppermint Patty tried to knock me out of my funk by taking me on a date at a carnival. Between how upset I was with Snoopy running away and my normal awkwardness around girls, the date was a total disaster. I couldn't win her a stuffed toy or anything and when she tried talking to me about romance I told her some embarrassingly stupid story my dad had told me about how true love was having your girl lock you out of your own car. Suffice to say, Peppermint Patty really thought I was weird after that. Luckily last night's date was a lot better than that._

_I'm going to have to go now; I think somebody is knocking at the door of our cabin. It's very weird since it's an hour before wake up call. _

_Best wishes,_

_Charlie Brown_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Charlie Brown]

Why would somebody be knocking on our cabin's door? It's 6:00 in the morning and wake up call doesn't start until 7:00. I find it much easier to write to my pencil pal early in the morning when everybody is still sleeping than at night when I'm either exhausted or the other guys are being too loud. I open up the door to be greeted by Snoopy dressed in his motorcycle attire.

"What are you doing at 6:00AM dressed like—oh good grief! You're not planning on leaving camp are you?!" He shakes his head in the affirmative. "Well, where are you going? I don't know if it's safe to let you and Woodstock go on your own." He gives me an offended look. "Alright fine, fine, but I still want to know where you are going!" On command Snoopy drops down on all fours and stretches and bends his neck. He then proceeds to glare at me. If a normal dog did this I'd consider taking them to a vet but Snoopy is far from normal. He's obviously mimicking a vulture. "A vulture…I don't get it." Snoopy face palms and looks at Woodstock for any help in conveying his message. After a moment's reflection, Woodstock snaps his fingers and flies over to a bunch of cabin equipment on a nearby table. After about a minute of rummaging he stands up a sewing needle, which to him is like wielding a spear. "A needle? You're going to a nee….Oh wait now I got it! You are going to visit Spike in Needles!" I completely forgot that we are somewhat close to Needles, California: home of Snoopy's brother, Spike. "All right, but I want you back here in a week, got it?" Snoopy nods his head and with a smile rushes off in his motorcycle (which was parked right outside the door). As I have a coughing fit thanks to the dust that Snoopy's bike kicked up (still not as bad as walking next to Pig-Pen however) I think to myself: _Why can't I just have a normal dog like everybody else?!_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

"If I had any idea what I was signing up for this morning Linus I swear I would have told you to take a hike!" Peppermint Patty is very grouchy this morning. Of course she has every right to be. Linus had convinced us to help him on a special project; we had no idea though that this special project would be helping him spread the good word about the Great Pumpkin…

Our job was simple we'd hand out pamphlets and pieces of candy to as many campers as possible directing them to an 11:00 presentation by Linus himself. Peppermint Patty and I stuck close to each other to whole time: if we were going to embarrass ourselves championing Linus's cause, we'd at least do it together. Besides, most people don't mess with Peppermint Patty. She might not be as intimidating as Lucy or Molly Volley, but she can certainly hold her own.

We are able to attract a modest crowd for Linus's speech. Most of them are little children who were lured by the idea of getting more candy. We didn't bother telling Violet and Patty because we know no good would have come of it, though we see Shermy in the crowd eyeing Linus with an amused grin on his face. Among the crowd is Rerun, standing next to some girls his age, looking positively mortified.

Peppermint Patty and I slink into the back of the crowd, trying to place ourselves furthest from Linus as possible. As if delivering a sermon, Linus has positioned himself in the center of a circle of people, elevating himself by standing on a box. He looks completely confident in himself.

"Ladies and gentleman, I thank you all for joining me today! I want to be short and to the point with all of you! For years you have all been unaware of a great opportunity and I would like to take it upon myself to enlighten you all!" Brief murmurs in the crowd are quelled by a swift rising of Linus's arm. I defiantly must commend him for his dramatic flair: he has clearly captivated the audience. "I ask that you throw away all of your preconceived notions about reality and fiction, for only those who truly believe will be rewarded. On Halloween night I ask that you open your mind and your heart and sit in a pumpkin patch. If you truly believe, he will reward you with toys and gifts. However those who do not truly believe will receive nothing for _he_ does not care for pumpkin patches that are inhabited by those who are insincere and hypocritical!"

"Oh so that explains why I wasted my Halloween night for a giant pumpkin that never showed up…I was being insincere!" Peppermint Patty snorts sarcastically. As Linus was speaking, my eyes were constantly fixed on Shermy who was busting at the seams trying to hold in his laughter.

"Hey, Linus!" Shermy cries out, "Who are you talking about?! Tell us his name!" This is what I'd be afraid of. I suppose as long as Linus doesn't mention the Great Pumpkin's name, he might not look like such an idiot but Shermy is defiantly banking on having Linus make a fool out of himself. Linus seems mildly surprised at Shermy's exclamation and is met with other demands of revealing who brings toys to children on Halloween night. I try and signal Linus to shut up and end his little speech but I am not able to catch his eye.

"The one who I speak of is none other than the Great Pumpkin!" There are a few scant moments of silence before the entire audience bursts out laughing. I don't think even I have ever had a face as red as Linus's. The worst part is that he didn't bring his blanket to the speech, so he's starting to have spasms. Inside of me I have conflict of rushing to Linus's help or making pretend I have nothing to do with this Great Pumpkin business. As much as I'd like not to, I decide to help Linus out. Besides, it's not like it's possible for anyone to think any less of me than they already do.

With a heavy heart, I stand in front of the crowd: all of the people there laughing hysterically except for Peppermint Patty and Rerun who both look mortified. "I-I also believe in the Great Pumpkin…" Linus flashes me a smile of appreciation, but it quickly fades as the crowd now begins to laugh at me. Of course Violet and Patty had walked in right as I made my declaration which means I am not going to hear the end of this for a while.

Violet yells over the crowd, "Well of course Charlie Brown would believe in something like that. I mean, he did think he had a chance with Heather!" That was a lie…I always knew I never had a shot with the Little Red Haired Girl. The crowd's laughter continues to intensify.

Linus tries to speak again but he is drowned out by laughter. Peppermint Patty shoves her way over to where we are standing and yells, "Oh yeah, well guess what, I believe in the Great Pumpkin too!" The crowd begins to murmur. Peppermint Patty actually garners some respect from the young kids, given her position of councilor. Linus looks much more confident though Peppermint Patty defiantly has a "you owe me big time" look on her face.

Violet is still in an uproar and Shermy isn't acting much more reserved. She yells out, "Ah so the blanket user, the blockhead, and the girl who is dumb enough to like the blockhead all believe in the Great Pumpkin. I know I'm convinced!" The crowd continues to laugh at all of us.

A look of angry determination shows on Linus's face: he has had enough. "Oh yeah, who are you to criticize the Great Pumpkin?! I bet you believe in that fat man in the red coat!" The only thing stupider than bringing up the Great Pumpkin is starting to insult Santa Claus. Angry jeers start to replace the laughing. "Oh so it's okay to believe in a fat guy in a beard who somehow manages to bring presents to everybody than it is to believe in the Great Pumpkin!?"

"AT LEAST SANTA IS A HUMAN!"

Linus scoffs, "Exactly, no mere human is possibly capable of getting presents to all of the world's children in one night. The Great Pumpkin only picks the pumpkin patches he finds most sincere. I suspect if Santa really was real that he'd have some help. I bet mafia ties…or worse…he's linked to the occult!" That didn't go over well at all. People started yelling even louder as us and some even starting throwing things at us. I had a rock hit my shoulder which Peppermint Patty quickly picked up and beamed at the kid who hit me.

Violet sneers, "Oh enough with this Linus. Your own sister thinks you are insane. I bet little Rerun here doesn't believe in the Great Pumpkin either. The entire crowd stares at a terrified looking Rerun.

Linus calls out to Rerun, "You believe me don't you Rerun?!"

Rerun, surrounded by all his new friends, looks like he is going to have a nervous breakdown. Linus asks again, "Come on Rerun, you believe in the Great Pumpkin right…"

"NO I DO NOT! I KEEP TELLING YOU I DON'T BELIEVE IN THAT STUPID PUMPKIN!" Rerun then angrily storms off while a torrent of laughter fills the air. Peppermint Patty and I quietly lead a betrayed Linus away from the crowd and back to our cabin.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I can't believe it…betrayed by my own brother!" We decided to get lunch (which luckily was a nice regular old peanut butter sandwich today) after convincing Linus that he'll be able to walk around in public without anyone laughing at him. That was pretty much a lie though as everyone in the camp who wasn't at Linus's little speech had clearly heard about it by now. If it's any consolation to Linus though Peppermint Patty and I are taking just as much abuse for participating in this as he is, so he doesn't have face this alone.

"I wouldn't consider it a betrayal Linus" I say trying to think of anything to make him feel better, "just…er…a denominational difference."

Peppermint Patty rolls her eyes, "Yeah give him a few years and he'll see the light."

Linus smiles, "Thanks you guys, I'm sorry for dragging you down with me though. It's just like what Jesus said in John 15:20-21, 'If they persecute Me, they will also persecute you, for they do not know Him who sent me.'"

Peppermint Patty shakes her head (though it is pretty clear that she has never heard that quote before), "Yeah, just like that Linus."

He takes a bite out of his sandwich and asks, "So, did you guys have fun last night? I heard you guys got in a bit of trouble at the movie."

Peppermint Patty puts her hand on my hand causing me to go completely flush. I think my body temperature may have risen twenty degrees. "Oh yeah we ran into some trouble all right! That Molly Volley lunatic had it out for 'ole Snoop! Of course she wasn't getting past me and Chuck here, no sir!"

"Oh wow, I had no idea. Is Snoopy okay?"

I sigh, "He was really upset about it. He left camp this morning to visit Spike."

"How did he leave?"

"With his motorcycle remember?"

"Oh right, that really is some dog you got there Charlie Brown."

I roll my eyes, "Tell me about it."

Peppermint Patty mutters, "Dog? What're they talking about? That's a rude thing to call a nice guy like Snoop."

The rest of our lunch was fairly miserable as Violet and Patty decided to recite their rewritten song "Failure Face" which now included lyrics about Peppermint Patty and Linus to the cafeteria. The three of us just sunk our heads down and ignored anyone passing us. That is until Joe Agate and Shermy sit down with us.

"Well if it isn't ole Failure Face and the Blanketed Wonder!" Joe Agate then proceeds to laugh at his remark.

"That'd sure be an interesting super hero duo." Shermy chuckles, "But seriously, Joe and I were wondering if you two were free this afternoon."

I don't like where this is going especially because this new friendship between Shermy and Joe Agate doesn't bode well for me because that'll mean he'll be friends with Violet soon. The last thing I need is those two teaming up on me. "Why?

"Well, we were just wondering if you two would be up for some two-on-two. Basketball of course."

After my embarrassing loss yesterday I'd rather not do this. I begin to open my mouth when Linus shouts, "WE'LL DO IT!"

Shermy smiles, "Alright, we'll meet you guys at the court in three hours. See you then."

I turn back to Linus, "Why did agree to that?! I can't play basketball."

"Because I want to show up that stupid Shermy" He must have realized that Shermy went out of his way to embarrass him earlier, "And I'm sure you wouldn't mind taking that Joe Agate jerk down a few pegs."

"I guess…but I _really_ don't think I can play basketball…"

"Oh we have three hours before the game, we can practice! How hard can it be?"

I'm about to reply to him until I realize that Peppermint Patty has been signing under her breath for the past minute, "…and in the race to be stupid, you set a brand new kind of pace. We'd like to christen you Charlie, Failure Face!" Linus and I both whip our heads around and give her a dirty look. "What?! It is kind of a catchy tune!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Lucy]

"So, Patty really didn't think that 5 was all that cute. You see, she had her eyes on Shermy and I can tell you that she was very upset when he started going out with Heather. Granted I don't know why every girl likes Shermy because I think that…"

Business has been very bad lately. None of the other kids were interested in my psychiatric assistance (even after I gave them all my free evaluations). My mistake though was giving one to Frieda. Granted my evaluation was very accurate: "YOU ARE A LOUDMOUTHED BRAT AND NO ONE LIKES YOU", but having to deal with her isn't worth the five cents…which reminds me! She's been here for ten minutes blabbing about who likes who and she hasn't even paid! "…now I was really surprised about Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty being together: I mean, I know she liked him, but Charlie Brown always liked Heather. Yet Heather always thought that Schroeder was kind of…"

"**WHAT?!**"

"Oh, oops, I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

I bring my anger down to a level where I can speak. I slam my tin can down and look Frieda in the eyes. "This isn't volunteer work you know, I am providing you with a service." She looks cluelessly at me. Such a ditz…I point to the sign above my head: "Psychiatric Help, Five Cents".

"Oh! Sorry about that!" She quickly drops a nickel into the can. While the sound of nickel clanging against aluminum does a bit to put me in a more manageable mood, I still dread this session with my new patient. "Okay so Charlie Brown's sister likes your brother, but he'd rather go out with her friend Eudora. That's juicy stuff right there! A rivalry of best friends! I've also heard that he's been involved with this girl named Truffles. Ya know, I smell a scandal!"

This is exactly what we need to be talking about: my brother's love life! "Listen Frieda, we're here for a reason. Unless you want to waste your nickel on gossip may I suggest that we start examining your faults?

"Oh yeah, sure."

I pull out Frieda's file. I keep tabs on everybody in the neighborhood's faults. For instance I've labeled my blockhead brother as delusional, Peppermint Patty as developmentally challenged, Pig-Pen as emotionally disturbed, Violet as a snobby brat, and Charlie Brown…well Charlie Brown has his own drawer of folders.

"Okay, so let's just get right to the point. Nobody likes you. Most people, me included, consider you a brainless git who wastes her life talking about things nobody cares about." She looks thoroughly depressed, but not shocked, at my diagnosis. "Even in your group of friends, you have no position of importance. You are just a follower and nobody respects you and has any need to listen to what you have to say." I must say I love this part of the job.

Frieda's eyes tear up, "H-h-h-how'd you know?!" It's not exactly rocket science… "I don't have any real friends. Everyone just thinks I'm a chatterbox! You have to help me Lucy! Look at how much you helped Charlie Brown! He's going out with Peppermint Patty now!"

"Well I do take all credit for any improvements that blockhead has made but it's not like dating Peppermint Patty is something to be proud of. Charlie Brown still desperately needs all of the help he can get! I think he's a lost cause."

She stares down at her feet, "Oh, don't say about him, I think he's a really nice guy. I mean we aren't really good friends or anything but he always treats me really nice."

She has a point that Charlie Brown is a really nice guy…but that doesn't matter! He's still a blockhead! "You've got to be kidding me! Don't tell me you think he's alright! He's a loser!"

"Oh, well I always thought you kind of liked him...I mean not as much as Schroeder, but you some there are some rumors that have been floating around…"

I grit my teeth and clench the edge of my stand, "What rumors?!"

"Well you and him spend a lot of time together and plus you tease him so much: everybody here kind of thinks that you like him."

I swear I just popped a blood vessel! "ME LIKE THAT BLOCKHEAD!? YOU REALLY ARE SICK IN THE HEAD!"

"Um…okay Lucy…I think I better get going then…thanks for the help." She scoots away from the stand as I hold myself back from lunging at her. "um…I am having a Fourth of July party this Saturday, hope to see you there…um bye!"

I clench my fists. Me and Charlie Brown!? How can anyone even fathom that?! I am going to be sick. Get me some Alka-Seltzer, I'm going to vomit.

Ugh, I need to raise my rates, five cents is not enough to put up with all this!

……………………………………………………………………………………………....

(Charlie Brown)

"SCORE!" Linus had used his blanket to dunk the ball in bringing the score to 2-2, tying the game! I couldn't believe it myself; we were tied with Shermy and Joe Agate. It had been a very rough game: even if it was only first to three points. Shermy was insane at bypassing our defense and I couldn't shoot worth anything. Both of our shots had been made by Linus. Joe Agate was also very violent: shoving into me or Linus whenever he passed us. Peppermint Patty roared that those were fouls, but we didn't exactly have a referee and the crowd was far more inclined to take Shermy's side than my own.

The game continues and my worst fears are realized: the ball goes to me. I freeze, dribbling the ball in place unsure of my next move. Shermy and Joe are closing in on me and Linus is over to the side. I could probably pass it to him now and he could make the shot it. I glance over to the crowd and see Marcie and Peppermint Patty holding up a sign with me and Linus's names on it, cheering for us. A surge of confidence channels through my body. If I make this shot, I can win the game! I can be the hero!

"Charlie Brown, I'm open!" It's too late, I make the shot! I bet I can get it in!

…..The ball misses the hoop completely…Shermy gets it on the rebound and makes the shot: winning them the game. I sigh as the rest of the crowd cheers: I messed everything up again. Patty and Violet run up to Shermy and both hug him, giggling like maniacs. Joe Agate meanwhile kisses Peggy Jean and then gives me a very smug look. I feel my stomach churn as he stares me down.

"Hey good game Charlie Brown, I'll see you around." I shake Shermy's hand and he walks off: at least he's a decent sport about it.

I go to apologize to Linus but he tries to shrug it off. "Eh, it's no big deal Charlie Brown. It's just a game." I don't think he really believes that though. He looks really annoyed that we lost.

Peppermint Patty comes up to us after the rest of the crowd dies down. Marcie oddly enough seems to be talking with the other Patty who hung back as Shermy and Violet went off together. "Well you tried really hard Chuck; basketball just isn't your thing. And you Linus, you did really well. I bet I could teach the two of you some things though. You guys could rematch those two and then you'd show them."

I sigh, "I think I'll pass on any more challenges with Joe Agate…"

Linus agrees, "Yeah, I don't think Charlie Brown and I are making the NBA anytime soon. Anyway I'm going to see if I can get some fishing in…seeing as I haven't been able to do so yet."

We wave him off leaving just me and Peppermint Patty. "Man Patty, I really blew it again. Every day I'm making an embarrassment of myself.

"Well Chuck, we all know that basketball isn't your thing. I don't think anyone really cares that you lost to Shermy and Joe Agate."

"And I think that Charles did a commendable job on the court." I turn my head surprised to see Marcie approaching us. "You were really brave to stand up to them Charles, even if you aren't confident in your basketball skills."

Peppermint Patty shrugs, "I guess you're right about that Marcie. At least you're willing to stand up to Joe. So what if you don't always win."

I start to feel better, "You guys may be right. Besides, who really cares what Joe Agate says right?"

"Yeah Chucko! That's what I like to hear."

"Yep Charles, you are a-okay with me." Marcie then leans over to me and kisses me square on the cheek. I freeze. I was not expecting that in a million years. It seems as if time has stopped. I stand there frozen in shock, Marcie has a look of triumph I've never seen her with, and Peppermint Patty looks both shocked and outraged.

"Marcie…what…the…heck?!!" Peppermint Patty grits her teeth.

"Oh, I just thought I'd congratulate Charles. I felt that he deserved a little affection after that game." Peppermint Patty rushes in front of Marcie, trying to make herself look taller by standing on her toes in an attempt to intimidate her I'm sure.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN MARCIE?!!!"

Marcie smirks, "Nothing at all, _sir_." She begins to walk off, "I'll see you later, Charles."

What was all that about?! Marcie likes to tease Peppermint Patty and all, but I've never seen her act like this. Peppermint Patty turns to me and snaps, "Charlie Brown!" She never calls me by my full name… "What exactly is going on here?!"

"I seriously have no idea Patty. I've never seen Marcie act like this before."

"I hope you are right Chuck, for your sake." Oh man, this is not a good day at all. I should have followed Snoopy to Needles.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

(Peppermint Patty)

I can't believe her! Marcie was flirting with Chuck! My boyfriend! How dare she?! She knows how much I've always liked him; I can't believe she'd try to take him away from me now!

I barge in the girl's barracks where Marcie is combing her hair. "Oh hello sir, how are you doing?"

"Don't you 'hello sir' me Marcie! What do you think you were doing before flirting with Chuck like that?!"

"I'm allowed to say what I want sir, if I want to congratulate Charles it's my right to do that."

I am NOT letting Marcie get off that easily! "It's one thing to congratulate him Marcie, but you went and kissed him!" I'm shaking with rage! How could Marcie just go and betray me like this?! I thought we were best friends!

"Well I just thought I'd do something for myself for a change." Her matter-of-fact attitude is really getting on my nerves!

"Something for yourself!?! He's my boyfriend, Marcie! You always knew I liked him!"

An angry scowl flashes on Marcie's face and she speaks angrier than I have ever heard her before, "Yeah and you knew that I liked him sir! But that never mattered to you! If you liked him then there was no way I'd ever have a chance with him. Well you know what, I'm done letting you always get to push me around! I'm going to take charge for once!"

"Push you around?! When do I ever push you around!? If it wasn't for me Marcie, you wouldn't even know Chuck!"

"Leave me alone sir, I'm not dealing with you anymore today."

"FINE! I'm out of here! I better not see you around Chuck anymore Marcie!" I slam the door behind myself and storm back to my barracks. If that Marcie thinks she's taking Chuck away from me then she has another thing coming!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Charlie Brown]

What's going on? Why did Marcie kiss me? Is she trying to agitate Peppermint Patty? Why does this have to happen? Things are finally starting to work out and now Peppermint Patty doesn't trust me. I just don't get it: why would Marcie want to kiss me?!

"Hello Charlie Brown." I swiftly turn around to see that Patty (not Peppermint Patty), without Violet has approached me. Something must be up, her and Violet are always out to make fun of me.

"Um, hello Patty, can I help you?" I ask as politely as I can.

"Oh well I saw you at the basketball game…"

I frown, "…and you've come to make fun of me about it right? Trust me I know it all. I stink, I'm a blockhead, I'm not good at anything. It's all old news to me."

Patty shakes her head, "No it's not that Charlie Brown. I thought you did really well on the court. Shermy plays a lot of basketball so he's really good but you were doing really great yourself out there on the court. If it wasn't for Linus, I bet you guys would have won."

I look at her very skeptically, "Linus? I was the one who missed that last throw. He had gotten the first two scores also. He's the only reason we kept the game going. I was useless."

"Linus was being a ball hog. If you had more exposure you would have been able to make that shot, I just know it."

I really don't believe her one bit, "Whatever you say, Patty." I'm not going to lie; it's really awkward standing here with Patty. She's pretty and all but she's one of those girls who is always making fun of me. I know she hates me and I know she's up to something. She is Violet's friend after all.

"Look Charlie Brown, forgive me for being blunt but I was doing some thinking about you and Peppermint Patty going out. Are you sure she's the right girl for you? I mean she's so active and you're such a passive person. I think you might be better off with somebody else."

I'm taken aback; absolutely taken aback. I try to be as polite as possible, but my anger is quite apparent, "I'm sorry Patty, I didn't know that was any of your business."

"Listen Charlie Brown, I can understand why you might be annoyed but I really think that…"

"It's obvious that you and Violet don't like either me or Peppermint Patty, but that gives you no right to try and mess things up for us. I don't know what you two are planning, but just drop it Patty please."

Patty shrugs and says, "Alright whatever, Charlie Brown. I'm just trying to be a good friend but if you won't listen to me that's your loss…you blockhead." Yeah a 'good friend'. She's a real good friend doing nothing but embarrassing me and making fun of me.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Snoopy]

It was a long day, but Woodstock and I have finally arrived at my brother Spike's cactus. There's only one small problem…he's not there. The lights are out and his front door is boarded up. I peer through his window to see that everything is in place, he hasn't moved out or anything. But his front door is still boarded up. I had just talked to him not even four days ago and never mentioned that he'd be going anywhere. And beyond some business with the coyotes, Spike almost never leaves his house.

Woodstock is very annoyed to come all the way out here and I agree with him. I'm too tired to do anymore driving but we are still stuck out here in the desert. Luckily, as a beagle scout, I know to always be prepared and I have a sleeping bag and a lantern in my baggage. I set up camp and wonder what could have happened to Spike.

To be continued…


	6. Thursday: Knuckle Down

It's Your Summer, Charlie Brown!

By Sean Mahoney

Chapter 5: Thursday: Knuckle Down

_Dear Pencil Pal,_

_If there's one thing I don't understand its love. I just can't comprehend how complicated it is sometimes. I think Peppermint Patty is upset at me and I think Marcie, another girl, might like me. If there is one thing that I can't grasp, it's the concept of a girl liking me, forget more than one!_

_It was only this past Valentines Day where I sat in class and watched as everybody but me exchanged Valentines with each other. The only other person as upset was Linus, but he had still gotten a Valentine from my sister; he was just upset that our teacher wasn't single. Every other guy in the class got a Valentine from one of the girls except for me. I just had an empty briefcase and a heart shape candy that read, "Forget It, Kid". The next day some of the girls erased their name from a Valentine and gave it to me to lessen their guilt and while I was happy about it for a little bit, it was still not a real Valentine._

_I really hope nothing bad happens between me and Peppermint Patty. I really like having a girl care about me._

_Your Friend,_

_Charlie Brown_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Charlie Brown]

"Come on Charlie Brown, it'll be fun!"

"Ugh, no means no Linus! I've had my fair share of losing this week!" I was still quite upset over the events of last night, the last thing I needed was Linus dragging me into some stupid competition where I was certain I'd lose.

"But you'd be the favorite to win this one Charlie Brown! And look at the prize: a new bike and a twenty five dollar gift certificate to Mr. Guaraldi's Ice Cream Shoppe! You'd be crazy not to do it Charlie Brown!" I sighed, Mr. Guaraldi did make a mean Root Beer Float, plus this was one of the few things I was good at. Maybe this would be just what I need to cheer me up.

"You creamed Joe Agate at marbles last year, and he was the reigning champ! You could beat anybody!" Rerun cleared his throat, "Oh well, maybe not Rerun; apparently he's been practicing all year."

"Oh yeah I have Linus! I'm not letting anybody swindle me out of my marbles anymore! I have to win my pride back!" Rerun had been one of the many victims of Joe Agate's marble hustling last year. I had won them back for him which he was grateful for. Evidentially though Lucy had him convinced that he should have been ashamed having someone like "Wishy Washy ole Charlie Brown" win anything back for him.

"Yeah that's the spirit Rerun! Come on Charlie Brown, it'll be fun!"

He's right, it probably would be fun, but there was just one problem: "Linus remember how I left all my stuff on the bus? I don't have any marbles to play with! And I spent all the money I had in my pocket on Peppermint Patty." An extra wave of depression crept over me now that she was mad at me.

"Well maybe Rerun could…" Linus quickly shut up though as Rerun gave a look that screamed, 'Lay a finger on these marbles and I'll kill you!' "Um, well, I'm planning on entering too. I've never played before so I'm sure I won't do well but I was going to go to the trading post and buy some. I could buy you some and then you can pay me back when we get home…or we can go splitsies on the prize." He flashed a big grin.

"Alright, alright. I guess I'll enter, although I wouldn't count on myself to get lucky two years in a row…"

"Hey Charlie Brown, you never know!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Snoopy]

There's a certain feeling you get when you sleep under the stars in the desert: a closeness to nature that you can't emulate at home. The problem is that any sentimentality that you may have at night vanishes when you wake up under the desert's brutal sun completely dehydrated. My vision is blurry and I am too loopy to try and make my way over to my bike towards our provisions.

I begin to gasp; my throat is as dry as the desert sand. I panic, could this be the end?! Am I doomed to die to dehydration? Suddenly I see salvation. A glass of water is presented to me. Without questioning it I grab hold of the glass and drink its contents: rejuvenating me. I look up to my benefactor who presented me with this elixir and see a very lanky beagle with whiskers like a mustache donning a stylish fedora.

"_Spike!"_

_"Sheesh Snoopy, I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to let yourself be dehydrated overnight."_

_"Yeah thanks, I owe you. But where did you come from anyway? Your house, it's all boarded up!" _

A look of exasperation flashes across Spike's face, "_Yeah, about that…follow me."_ Woodstock and I oblige as he leads us to a nearby cactus. He begins to scan its surface and then pokes it. A small patch of ground rises up revealing a small hole, just barely big enough for a beagle to fit through.

"_After you, gentlemen."_ We head down a short flight of stairs and arrive in a small, dimly lit room. A sleeping bag is in the corner and the ground is littered with empty cans of baked beans. Spike sighs, "_Welcome to my bunker."_

"_And why exactly are we in your bunker, Spike?"_

_"Well, I'm kind of in hiding…"_

_"In hiding? From who?"_

He stares at me, _"It's none of your business Snoopy! It's best you just stay out of this." _I can just tell he's done something really stupid this time.

_"Nonsense! I'm your brother! You can always count on me to help you!"_

_"Well if you insist. I'm hiding from Jack Maihuenia."_ I instantly knew why Spike would be in a secret bunker if ole "Cactus" Jack was after him. The Head Beagle and the B.I.A. released a statement on him a few months ago. From what I knew he was the vicious leader of a gang of coyotes that were involved with all sorts of underhanded activities. I've heard that he's a big name in the smuggling of catnip as well as a big player in the area's protection and loan shark markets.

_"How'd you manage that!?! Jack Maihuenia is on the top 10 of the B.I.A.'s most wanted!"_

Spike started to sweat, _"Well, I kind of told him I could quadruple his money with this investment opportunity…"_

_"What investment opportunity…"_

_"Well my buddy, Juarez, works down at the dog racing track. And he told me that the dog that was getting 8 to one odds was rigged to win. So I thought if I could get Jack to finance my bet, I'd give him half the winnings and still be extremely well off!"_

_"HOW MUCH DID YOU BET?!"_

_"Oh about $50,000…give or take a few zeros…"_

_"So let me get this straight: you thought it was a good idea to gamble $50,000 of a ruthless crime lord's money on a sport's bet?!"_

Spike begins to frown, "_Hey don't you give me that attitude Snoopy! I don't have some round headed kid to cater to my every whim! I need to do what I can to scrape by!"  
"I'd hardly call that the most prudent way of doing so!"_

Spike sighs, _"Alright you're right, it was a stupid thing to do. Not like there's any taking it back now…"_

_"Yeah yeah. $50,000 isn't too much I guess. We can probably find a way of raising the money."_

Spike begins to nervously giggle. _"Um remember when I said give or take a few zeros. It's um actually $500,000…"_

_"$500,000!?!?!?" _Spike's a dead man.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Charlie Brown]

Most of the kids at camp were attending the tournament. Joe Agate was busy bragging to Violet, Patty, and Peggy Jean; impressing them with his long list of marble victories. Rerun was busy practicing his throws while Linus watched him, taking mental notes.

"Alright Chuck, let's see if you can get lucky two years in a row." I turned around and saw Peppermint Patty, clutching a bag of marbles smirking at me."

"I didn't know you played marbles, Patty."

She sneered, "There's a lot about me you don't know Chuck!"

I sighed, "Look, I swear there's nothing going on between me and Marcie. I honestly have no idea why she's been acting so weird!"

Peppermint Patty winked at me, "Oh I know that Chuck; still doesn't mean I'm not going to kick your butt today! Good luck, you'll need it!"

I still don't think she really believes me though, I wish I could do something to show her. But I suppose this Marcie business will have to wait.

Speaking of Marcie, she's the commentator of today's tournament. Despite her usually shy and quiet persona, she does seem to enjoy acting as a commentator, even if she usually hasn't the slightest idea how the sport she is commentating is played. "Ladies and gentleman! Boys and girls! I welcome you all to the Sparky Summer Camp's 23rd annual Marbles Tournament! I hope you're as excited as I am folks! Our competitors are some of the best of the best in the marble playing world! …or at least at our summer camp. Let's get this first match under way! Two brothers, forced to fight against each other by fate! Both of them are first time entrants however I know for a fact that Rerun van Pelt has been training night and day for this day!" Applause rose from the crowd as Rerun walks proudly to the circle with his trusty jar of Marbles, complete with his Grandpa: Felix van Pelt's, favorite shooter. "His older brother is something of a dark horse: a last minute entry!" Linus walked onto the field looking utterly flustered gripping a small bag of marbles. "Both are grandchildren of local legend: Felix van Pelt! The great game of marbles coarse through their blood! This should be an interesting match to behold!"

The match however was hardly epic. Rerun crushed Linus completely. It was both due to Rerun's newfound skill at the game (he had only missed twice) and Linus' absolute ineptitude (every shot of his ended up outside the circle).

Marcie of course sensationalized the match to new levels, "Look at this fans! Another story of the younger defeating his elder!"

Linus walked over to mean and sighed, "That was quick…now I know how you feel!"

I grinned, "Stinks, doesn't it?"

Marcie continued, "Our next match is sure to be even more exciting! Our first contender has an iron will and heaven help whoever gets in her way! I of course am talking about "Crybaby" Boobie!"

I groaned, "Oh man, I feel bad for whoever has to face her!"

"Our other combatant surprised us all last year when he defeated champion Joe Agate in an exhibition match! I am of course talking about Charles Brown!" Laughter erupted from the audience from Violet, Patty, and several others which completely drowned out the sound of Peppermint Patty and Linus cheering my name. I reached the shooting line and "Crybaby" and I shot to see who'd go first.

"It looks like Charles will be going first!"

"Crybaby" began to scream, "NO FAIR! MY MARBLE SLIPPED FROM MY HAND! SOMEONE HAS BEEN TAMPERING WITH MY MARBLES!"

My match against "Crybaby" lasted about twenty minutes. Not because she was a tough opponent, but because she had to start complaining every time one of us shot a marble. "THAT WAS OUT! HIS MARBLE IS WEIGHTED!", "THE SUN WAS IN MY EYE! I COULDN'T SEE WHERE I WAS SHOOTIN!" or "HE'S CHARLIE BROWN! HE'S NOT ALLOWED TO WIN! HE MUST BE CHEATING!!" All complaints were met with a loud, "SHUT UP CRYBABY!" from a certain someone in the audience.

It felt really good, beating "Crybaby" soundly despite all of her complaining. It's not very often…or ever, that I get to win at something, and even if the person I beat was the sorest loser of all time, it still felt great winning!

Linus gave me a high five as I walked back to him and I could see Marcie wink at me before saying into her microphone, "And there you have it fans! Charles has dominated in his first match against Boobie!"

"I WAS ROBBED! THAT GAME WAS RIGGED!"

"-er right… Our next match should be a real treat! Local marbles champ Joe Agate will be facing off against tennis pro Molly Volley. Can she transfer her skill on her court to the ring?"

Joe walked to the ring with an air of confidence that I could never hope to achieve. Molly looked determined to win, but Joe didn't seem to perceive her as any sort of threat. He was right. She didn't have a chance against him but I wasn't going to let that deter me. I could tell by the way that she shot that she was a novice at the game of marbles; that's how Agate played: always against novices. I wouldn't be surprised if he had rigged to match to make sure he played someone who had never played before. But he couldn't play novices forever, eventually someone with skill would challenge him and hopefully that someone is going to be me!

"The last game of our first round should prove to be really exciting! Shermy will be facing off against Peppermint Patty!" The match was probably the closest one yet. Patty had entered the circle very confidentially, but quickly realized that Shermy wasn't going to be a pushover. He made a lot of good shots and had cleared a large portion of the ring before she had a chance to shoot. She messed up big time too when she finally got her first chance to shoot and was incredibly lucky that Shermy missed his next turn as well. She was then able to pull off a victory against Shermy meaning that the first round was over and that we'd be proceeding to the semi-finals. According to the tournament plan that meant I'd be facing Rerun next.

Peppermint Patty approached me, "Well Chuck I got to say, good job beating Boobie!"

I blushed, "Ah thanks, and you did well against Shermy as well." It felt so odd that Shermy actually lost at the same thing I was winning at.

"Thanks, I just need to steamroll over that Agate punk now and I'll get to the finals! You better beat Rerun Chuck! I want to beat you again!"

I grinned, "This isn't baseball, Patty."

"Yeah, but it sure wouldn't be the first time I beat you at something else!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Hah at least you're a sport about it Chuck, I always liked that about you." She then shrugged, "Look, I guess I kind of overreacted before."

I smiled, "Now that wouldn't be the first time for that either."

"Hah, yeah. Anyway I know Marcie's been acting a little weird and I shouldn't blame you for it. You're a good guy Chuck." She then kissed me on the cheek causing me to drop my bag of marbles. I scrambled to pick them up as they spilled out over the floor. "Haha, be careful, you'll need those against Rerun. And you better watch out for him, he thinks he's the champ already!"

And Rerun certainly did look confident. He was surrounded by a bunch of girls his age and was bragging about how good he was.

Linus muttered to me, "Go on Charlie Brown, go and show my brother a thing or two!"

I entered the ring and dropped my marbles into them along with Rerun's. He smirked at me, "Thanks for helping me out last year Charlie Brown, but I'm going to make you wish you never helped me win back my lucky shooter!"

The beginning of the match didn't look good, Rerun had cleared a good amount of marbles before I was allowed a turn, and I didn't exactly clear much before I missed. "Not so hot now, are you Charlie Brown?"

The next time I was up I remembered something I had told my baseball team that had worked marginally well (at least until I got up at bat). I gritted my teeth; you can do anything when you grit your teeth. I started to shoot more marbles out and eventually cleared the circle. Rerun wasn't ready to give up though and dropped the marbles he had won from me down in the ring. With my teeth gritted I was able to sweep those off, securing my place in the championship game.

Rerun looked shocked, "I lost to Charlie Brown?! How is that even possible?" I couldn't believe it, two victories in a row! I bet I really could win this tournament!

Linus started laughing, "Hah! Wait until I tell Lucy that you lost to Charlie Brown!"

Rerun looked horrified, "NO PLEASE! Don't do that Linus, I'll never hear the end of it! She'll disown me!" Linus continued to laugh at his younger brother who looked on the verge of tears. I decided to step in.

"It's alright Rerun, I just got lucky. I'll let you have your marbles back once I'm done with the tournament. I'll need all the help I can get."

"But what if you lose?"

"Then I guess I'll buy you new marbles."

Rerun still looked depressed, and then I realized what was bothering him. I reached into the bag and pulled out a giant turquoise marble: Rerun's grandpa's lucky shooter. "Here, just in case I lose your marbles at least you wouldn't lose this one."

"Grandpa's lucky shooter! Thanks Charlie Brown!" I smiled as Rerun walked off, looking a bit more reassured.

Linus look worried though, "I hope you're ready for a tough match though. You're either going to be facing Peppermint Patty or Joe Agate; both of them are pretty tough." He was right, Peppermint Patty didn't seem too experienced with marbles: but she did have quite a bit of skill. Joe on the other hand was a long running champ, and even though I had beaten him before, I wasn't sure if I could do it again.

Once again, Joe Agate was a beast at the ring, but Peppermint Patty still gave him a run for his money. She had managed to clear a lot of the ring each time she had gotten up and both parties were constantly emptying more marbles into the ring. Eventually they were down to the last marble and it was Patty's turn. She looked very confident as shot her shooter directly at the final marble. However, and I swear I'm not making this up; the last marble literally stopped her shooter in its place. I never have seen anything like that before.

Joe shrugged, "Oh well, those are the breaks. This looks like a job for my lucky shooter." He pulled out of his pocket a shooter that was much larger than his normal one. It was black and had a skull printed on it. He shot at both the last marble and Patty's shooter, knocking them both out of the ring.

As Marcie proclaimed him the victor, Joe smugly went over and kissed Peggy Jean and then bowed to cheers coming from Violet and her group. Peppermint Patty was uncharacteristically quiet about her lost. She just seemed fixated on Joe Agate's lucky shooter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Marcie]

I suppose I can't help but feel a little happy as I see Peppermint Patty get defeated by Joe Agate. Now, I by no means like Joe, in fact I think he is a horrible person: but Patty has been really getting on my nerves lately. She's been toying with poor Charles' emotions: screaming at him one moment and kissing him the next. He deserves someone who is a little more stable; somebody who can appreciate him for who he is. On top of that, she hasn't shown any concern what so ever for what I might feel, why should I just lay back and let her walk over me?

I suppose now isn't the time to really reflect over all of this: I have a job to do. I actually really enjoy commentating, usually I'm a very quiet person: but when I'm commentating I get to make people listen to me: even the big mouths like Peppermint Patty or Lucy. Of course I still need to restrain myself somewhat: I must report in a purely objective manner. This may prove to be a bit difficult for the Charles vs. Joe Agate championship match, as I obviously want Charles to win.

I walk over to the water cooler and pour myself a drink to quench my parched throat. I'm met by Patty, not Peppermint Patty but Violet's friend. Who is also getting a drink.

"Some tournament, huh Marcie?"

"Oh yeah! It really is quite exciting. It's a shame about Sherman though."

Patty blinked, "Sherman?! Oh you mean Shermy…yeah he never really liked playing marbles, Violet sort of pushed him into it for the prize. I got to say though Charlie Brown is really doing well, huh?"

"Oh yeah, Charles really is a spectacular marbles player. He was able to beat that punk Joe Agate last year; I really believe he can do it again."

"I suppose he has a chance. I wasn't at camp last summer but I heard that Charlie Brown did actually win from Violet, so this should be interesting."

"As long as he doesn't get discouraged I think he really has a shot."

Patty smiles, "That reminds me of something else, Marcie. I've noted how you've been putting the moves on Charlie Brown. Don't get discouraged either, he's not as clueless as he looks."

"Yeah, but still, I don't know if I can really do this to Peppermint Patty."

"Come on Marcie, when did Peppermint Patty ever care about hurting you?!"

I sighed, "I suppose you're right."

Patty smiled, "Come on, it's time you did something for yourself." She's right, tonight I'm going to tell Charles exactly how I feel, and I don't care who gets in my way.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

[Charlie Brown]

"Looks like you're first, knuckle down, Charlie Brown." Joe Agate sneered at me; words cannot describe how much I wanted to wipe that smug look off his face. I had a very strong start: each shot I made knocked a good amount of marbles out of the ring. Joe just stood there, a very smug look on his face.

Peppermint Patty was cheering the entire match, "THAT'S IT CHUCK! YOU SHOW HIM HOW IT'S DONE!" Of course I couldn't keep up my streak forever, after a few shots my finger slipped and I missed, making it Joe's turn.

He sneered, "Looks like it's my turn kid."

I stared at him, "The game is far from over Joe." However I began to feel that I may have been incorrect. Joe began shooting marbles out of the ring like crazy. Within a few minutes it was down to one marble. People like Violet and Peggy Jean were cheering him on, and then by some stroke of luck, he missed! Joe Agate missed on the last marble! I was going to win! It was in the dead center of the ring: there was no way I could miss it!

I made the shot and watched my shooter race to the center of the ring: my victory was assured! It was the greatest feeling ever! In great anticipation I watched as my shooter made contact with the lone marble…and was stopped in its place!

Violet began bawling, "CHARLIE BROWN COULDN'T HIT A LONE MARBLE! IT STOPPED HIM!! WHAT A WEAKLING!" A bunch of other kids began laughing too... though I heard Peppermint Patty scream something like "THAT'S GARBAGE!" probably commenting on my playing ability.

Joe smiled and took out his lucky shooter again, "Looks like I might need this bad boy, thanks for the heads up Charlie Brown." and then proceeded to effortlessly knock out that last marble, securing him the championship. I can't believe it, I came so far, only fail at the last minute: because I was too weak to hit a single marble out of the ring! As everyone was cheering for Joe Agate as he was presented his prize by a girl scout named Loretta (who was busy trying to sell Girl Scout cookies during the match) I snuck out without anybody noticing me. I want to be alone and mull over my latest failure.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Lucy]

Good grief, there is NOTHING going on around here! I seriously can't believe how bored I am. My psychiatric booth as been dead all day, and I have absolutely no money to my name. How can I become queen of the world if I'm broke? Have you ever heard of a poor empress? I sure haven't! I thought being able to watch television without my pesky brothers being around would be enjoyable, but there is nothing but soap operas on! Schroeder isn't even around today; he went go-karting with Franklin and Pig-Pen! I can't even hang out with Frieda, because she's taking that cat of hers, Faron, to the vet! The neighborhood is absolutely dead today! I wish someone was here; I'd even kill to see that dumb beagle!

I knock my empty nickel can to the ground in frustration. I might as well just close up shop, nobody's coming today. As I make my way back home, I see a car pull into Charlie Brown's driveway. I get my hopes up: maybe Charlie Brown was sent home early from camp. It wouldn't be the first time. But the only people to come out of the car are his mom and his younger sister, Sally Brown.

"Why do I have to go to day camp at the school every day!? Why can't you just leave me home alone? It's not like there's anything for me to do around here to get in trouble with anyway!" Her mother, looking exasperated, doesn't answer and just goes inside. Instead of following suit, Sally notices to me and walks over.

"Lucy! Just the girl I was looking for! Have you gotten any mail from Linus? I haven't heard from my sweet baboo since he went away! Have you gotten any letters from him?"

"Yeah, I got a postcard from him the other day. Apparently Charlie Brown is already screwing things up with Peppermint Patty. Who didn't see that one coming?"

Sally rolled her eyes, "What a blockhead, he could have her eating out of the palm of his hand and he still manages to mess this up! Anyway who cares about him, did my sweet baboo say anything about me?!" You know Linus can say whatever he wants about me, but I personally think that Sally can be downright cruel as a sister!

If I was any of the wussy guys around here, I'd be afraid to tell Sally that my brother didn't have anything to say about her, but Sally's smart enough not to get angry at me. "No, he really only mentioned that things aren't going to great for your brother and that Snoopy went to visit his brother or something."

"Ugh, who cares about any of that?"

I shrugged, "Tell you the truth, any news about what's going on over there is more interesting than anything going on in the neighborhood. The only thing I have to remotely look foreword to in the next week is Frieda's party, and we both know how blah that is going to be."

Sally nodded, "Yeah, since my sweet baboo isn't going to be there it's probably going to stink. At least you have Schroeder to keep you company tomorrow. I'm pretty sure he's going to be there."

I raised my eyebrow, "Schroeder, I didn't think he'd go to one of Frieda's parties. That's way too social for him."

"Oh, well I saw him and Frieda earlier today at the school. Frieda goes to camp there and I think he was bored and decided to visit her."

I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth; so the go-karting thing was a lie! Oh when I find that Schroeder he's going to get a piece of my mind!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Peppermint Patty]

I wasn't sure when it happened to me, but after seeing Joe Agate pull that same trick in his match against Chuck I knew for sure; he had been cheating. Patty and Violet are still laughing at poor Chuck as he solemnly walks away! I can't believe those two; it's obvious that Joe was cheating. He made direct contact with that marble! And then Joe suddenly uses a different shooter and manages to take it out. It's all way too fishy. Of course I'm making the assumption that those two witches aren't involved in Joe's dirty trick!

"It's a darn shame Charlie Brown lost, huh Patty? I really thought he had a chance." I didn't notice Linus was standing next to me.

Without turning to him I grumbled, "He should have won Linus, I think Joe Agate cheated."

"Oh yeah, sure."

"No, I'm serious Linus."

"Are you sure you aren't a bit biased in this respect. I mean I certainly wouldn't put it past him or anything but still, there were a lot of people watching."

I groaned, "Didn't you notice how both games against me and Chuck involved a single marble that neither of us could move, even when hitting it dead on with our shooter?"

"Yeah…"

"And then he brings out his "lucky shooter" out of nowhere…"

Linus's eyes widened, "The black one…with the skull!"

"He must of added a weighted marble! And that black shooter is weighted as well. He only brought it out for the last marble because it would be obvious if a weighted shooter was being used...not even his dad would have been able to cover that up!"

Linus sighed, "Even if he was cheating, we wouldn't be able to prove it. And even if we got hold of that marble, his dad would just cover it up."

"Ugh, it makes me so angry! I know this isn't the first time! I am sure he was responsible for sinking Chuck's kayak two days ago!"

"And that must mean he cheated in yesterday's basketball game!"

I rolled my eyes, "No you guys just flat out lost that."

"…yeah."

"Well I guess we can't really prove anything now, but we need to keep an eye on him the next time some competition comes up…"

Linus nods, "Yeah, you're right about that."

"I'm going to go and find Chuck, I'm going to try and convince him he should have won that tournament, or at least that he won in my eyes. He seems pretty shaken up about it so he could probably use any sort of encouragement. Man, trying to cheer up Chuck is something of a fulltime job it seems."

Linus chuckled, "I couldn't agree more Patty."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Charlie Brown]

I threw a small flat stone and watched it instantly sink into the lake. In the movies, sometimes when somebody is upset, they skip stones on the surface of the lake while they contemplate things. Not me though, I can't even skip stones correctly. I can't believe I actually got my hopes up; I can't believe I really thought I had a chance at winning this tournament. Just this once, it really seemed like there was something that I was good at, but no, in the end I couldn't even play marbles correctly. I really am nothing more than a "failure face".

"Hey Charles, how're you doing?" I looked over my shoulder and saw Marcie walking over to me.

I sighed as I tossed another stone into the water, which promptly sank, "Not so good Marcie, once again I've proven that I'm nothing but a screw up."

Marcie picks up a stone and skips it across the surface of the lake, which causes me to slouch and feel like a bigger loser, "I don't think so Charles. You made a great showing! You made it to the finals. You should be really proud of yourself."

"I don't know, I just felt that this was it. This was the time I could really do it! But instead I blew it, like I always do."

"You beat Boobie and Rerun. And remember how Rerun steamrolled his brother in his first match? He was really good, and you managed to beat him! Personally I think that's pretty awesome Charles."

I still didn't feel too awesome though, "Hmph, I guess this'll be the best I can ever hope for: being second best." Marcie starts to giggle. "What's so funny?"

"Remember that old saying back in kindergarten Charles? 'First is the worst, second is the best?'"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I'd certainly say that Joe Agate is the worst!" She starts laughing which forces a quick chuckle out of me. She then suddenly grabs my arm, "And I think you're the best Charles!"

"I don't know why you'd think that…"

Marcie pulls me to make me face her, "Listen Charles, I don't exactly know how to say this but I guess I just have to be frank! I really like you! You are the nicest guy I've ever met." I don't know what to do! Marcie likes me?! But Peppermint Patty likes me too! I never thought I'd ever have TWO girls liking me, and they are best friends! What am I possibly supposed to do in this situation!?!

Marcie is a really nice girl, but I couldn't possibly hurt Peppermint Patty but I really appreciate what Marcie said about me: I can't just push her away either! Augh! How does this even happen to me?!?

"It's alright Charles, you don't need to say anything, I bet this is a bit of a shock to you. Plus I wouldn't blame you if you didn't like me. I mean who would like a girl with big glasses like me?"

"N-no it's not that. I think you're great Marcie, it's ju.."

Marcie quickly grabs me in a big hug, "Oh Charles I knew you'd understand! You really are such a great guy!" I then feel her as she gives me a big kiss and I just sort of melt in her arms. For a brief moment I forget what is going on until I hear a familiar yell.

"Just what is going on here!?! I should have known!" Peppermint Patty had walked in on us and she looked livid. This was what I was afraid of, I had just patched things up with her and now she thinks I've been sneaking out with Marcie!

"You know I really underestimated you Marcie! I never thought you'd go and do something like this! You've always been such a nice person, why are you going out of your way to ruin everything for me now?!"

"I told you before that I was done being your little side kick! I'm not just going to stand aside as you steal the guy I like, _sir_!" This is unreal, these two are supposed to be best friends! I need to stop this!

"Um girls, I'm sure everyone has a good reason for…"

"ME STEAL?! That's a good one! I think I've been a darn good friend to you, but I know what you think about me! You think you're too smart for me! You always have something to say about me under your breath Marcie!"

"Oh stop being so paranoid! I've never met anybody who had less tolerance for criticism than you! We all have to stay on our toes and make we don't say anything to offend Peppermint Patty!"

I'm really starting to get desperate here! How am I going to stop these two?! "Patty, Marcie, please calm down for a moment and…"

"Oh stuff it Chuck! Don't think you're off the hook here! I thought the two of us had a heartfelt moment before but I guess I was wrong! Nope, this kind of thing is just like you Chuck: you feel sorry for yourself because you lose some stupid game and you go off and see how much attention you can get! Looks like Marcie is perfect for you after all, huh? She'll always be there to suck up to you and give you attention at your beck and call!"

"I-I-I-I.."…what the heck have I gotten myself into!?!

"Oh stop blaming Charles! I admit, I was the one who approached him! He had no intention of cheating on you or anything!"

"Yeah, well I sure didn't see him try and stop you! You know what, forget it! I don't need this! You two are both little backstabbers: you're perfect for each other! I'm done with you guys!"

Marcie shrugged, "That certainly works for me! You have no idea how liberating it's going to be not having to listen to you all the time!"

I can't believe this, I refuse to believe this! "You two can't be serious! You're best friends! Come on this is just a stupid misunderstanding, we can work through it!"

Patty and Marcie yelled at the same time, "STUPID!?!" I can't win, I just can't win!

Peppermint Patty gave me and dirty look, "Yeah that's what I am stupid! Trust me I know that! I'll leave you geniuses; I don't want to dumb down your IQ! Goodbye forever!"

I tried calling her, "Patty, please wait!" But she just ignored me!

"Good riddance, we don't need her Charles!" I looked over at Marcie whose fists were clenched and her glasses were completely steamed over. "W-who needs her…" I could tell Marcie was on the verge of crying. She couldn't have possibly meant all those things she said to Peppermint Patty just like Peppermint Patty couldn't possibly have meant those things about Marcie. The two of them now hate each other…because of me. I pulled these two inseparable best friends apart…

I'm used to feeling like a loser…but I feel like a scumbag right now… I think I feel like how Linus does when he's going through blanket withdrawals…except I deserve every moment of it.


	7. Friday: Love Stinks

It's Your Summer, Charlie Brown!

By Sean Mahoney

Chapter 6: Friday: Love Stinks!

_Dear Pencil Pal,_

_ I really messed things up with Peppermint Patty, and even worse; Peppermint Patty and her best friend Marcie now despise each other all because of me. Realizing that Peppermint Patty was enough of a shock to me, I wasn't at all expecting that Marcie would have liked me as well._

_ Thinking back though, I suppose it may make sense that Marcie always did like me. I remember right after I first met her, Peppermint Patty had invited me and Snoopy to play a game of "Ha-Ha Herman" with the two of them. I of course was 'it' and had to hide. I decided to hide in a bush and when Patty and Marcie walked by my location I heard them talking about me. Marcie had suggested that Peppermint Patty liked me at which point I heard Patty say that nobody could ever like someone as boring and wishy-washy as me. I have felt utterly crushed many times in my life, but that instant definitely would have to be in my top 5 worst moments. I was aware that Patty flirted with me but I never knew how to take that. After I heard her say that I realized I had no chance with her and that she was just teasing me when she would flirt with me. I was so upset that I left the game and shut myself in my room, not opening my door for anybody. It was Peppermint Patty who came to my house afterwards to comfort me though, it was Marcie. Marcie has always been there to comfort me. I suppose only a total blockhead like me would have been blind to see it._

_ Either way I need to patch things up with myself and Peppermint Patty as well as between her and Marcie. This whole situation is getting way out of hand. _

_ Your Friend,_

_ Charlie Brown_

* * *

It's seven in the morning and I'm pacing outside in front of Peppermint Patty's barracks. I must look like a total fool at best; more than likely a total creep. I really need to talk to her though, I really feel terrible about what's been going on and I need to apologize to her. I just can't believe, I've only started dating her, or whatever you want to call it, less than a week ago and I've already messed everything up big time!

In the past two weeks I've already annoyed her so much. Last Tuesday she wouldn't speak to me when I didn't stick up for her against Joe Agate and Thibault and then a few days later I completely abandoned her at a carnival in order to talk to that Little Red Haired Girl (which I of course bungled anyway). Patty was furious at me for being so insensitive to her feelings and I don't know how I'm going to make it up to her for this. Usually I can count on Marcie to at least try to mediate things but Marcie seems to be going out of her way to instigate things with Patty, which really is out of character for her. I suppose all best friends have their arguments, it wasn't too long ago that Linus really got angry at me, but I never thought Marcie would ever act so defiant and spiteful towards Peppermint Patty.

"So you've actually sunk to being a genuine stalker. That's low for even you Charlie Brown!" The sound of piercing laughter fills the air coming from Violet and Patty. "Of all people to commit infidelity who would have ever thought it'd be you! I suppose give a creep like you an inch and they'll try to take a mile." Violet starts to laugh again; all I can do is stand there. I feel horrible…I can't believe it…me and infidelity… I barely even know what that word means!

Suddenly I see Peppermint Patty angrily leave her barracks, I rush over to her: gladly abandoning Violet and Patty. "Patty! Good morning! Hey I really want to talk to you…" She gives me a really angry stare and then walks off.

Violet and Patty start bursting, "Smooth, Charlie Brown! You are a true Casanova!" I do my best to ignore them and walk off to breakfast. I guess I knew all along this wouldn't exactly work…I really have no idea what I'm going to do. I suppose I can always ask Linus for advice; I know he's no expert but I figure anybody is better at dealing with relationships than I am.

* * *

Linus sighed as he picked up his muffin, "I'm pretty sure green is not a color normally found on muffins…"

"I told you not to trust the muffins…granted at least you can tell what you are eating; I'm not even sure what food group this qualifies." I attempt to take spoonful of whatever I took a bowl of for breakfast. I decided to opt out right before the spoon comes to my lips.

"If the evil we know is moldy muffins, who knows what the evil we don't know could be." Linus takes a bite from the side of the muffin that doesn't have green growing on it and then asks, "So, I heard about what happened last night between you, Patty, and Marcie; or at least Marcie's version of the story. It just never ends for you, huh Charlie Brown?"

"You got that right Linus. What should I do? I don't know how to even process two girls liking me!"

Linus smirks, "Well I wouldn't exactly say Peppermint Patty likes you too much now." I slouch into my chair, hearing someone else say that makes it sting even more. Linus begins to think, "Well there are many quotes that may pertain to this, but I think our own Benjamin Franklin said it best; "Honesty is the best policy."

I blink and stare at him, "What are you talking about?"

"You need to sit both Peppermint Patty and Marcie down and discuss things with them. You got to let them both say their piece and then come up with some sort of solution. I can help mediate if you want."

I appreciated Linus' offer but I didn't think this would work out. Neither party seemed to be inclined to listen to the other side. "I don't know Linus; I don't either of them really want to reason with each other."

"I'm sure they both would rather settle all of this. Emotions were just running high last night."

We continue attempting to east this excuse for food until I suddenly feel someone put their arms around me from behind, I tense up and begin to feel really awkward.

"Relax Charles, it's just me!" I turn around to see Marcie smiling at me. "Just thought I'd say 'hi'. I heard Peppermint Patty completely ignored you earlier today; she's so heartless!"

"I-I wouldn't say that Marcie…" She leans over and kisses me on the cheek causing me to blush bright red.

"You're such a nice guy Charles. Even after everything that witch has done to hurt you, you still can forgive her. That's what I like about you Charles." I shoot a hopeless glance to Linus who looks to be in complete shock over Marcie's behavior. "I had better get going Charles, I'll see you later." I mutter a quick and nervous goodbye and wait for her to be out of earshot.

Linus breaks the silence, "What the heck has possessed Marcie!? She isn't acting anything like herself!"

"That's what I've been saying, since yesterday she's become incredibly assertive, it's nothing like her!" I sigh, "What am I going to do Linus, I was really happy with Peppermint Patty; I really felt that for that one week things just…I don't know…made sense for me!"

"Like how I feel when Ms. Othmar has me pound her erasers?"

"….yeah sure, exactly like that…anyway I really like being with Patty; but Marcie has always been there for me and is usually so super nice. My sister always said it was obvious that she always liked me but I didn't believe her until now. I don't want to hurt her either!" I stare up at the ceiling for a moment and try to collect myself; I'd rather not lose it in public.

Linus lets out a light chuckle, "I suppose most guys would consider you the luckiest guy in the world; having two girls fighting over you and all. But I can see why it's such a big problem…"

"What should I do Linus?! I can't think of what the right thing to do in this situation!"

"I really don't know Charlie Brown, it's like what William Shakespeare said, 'Love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs.'"

"What?"

"Okay here's an easier one from the J. Geils Band, 'One thing's for sure: Love Stinks!'"

He's got that right…

* * *

[Lucy]

"ALRIGHT, JUST WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" I barged into Schroeder's room and saw my greatest fears recognized: Frieda was leaning on his piano while he was playing "Pathetique Sonata". It's outrageous, I have gone out of my way to be the world's leading expert on Beethoven (trailing only behind Schroeder) and he can simply allow that hussy to take my spot!

Without so much as looking up from his keyboard; and certainly without missing a beat, Schroeder simply says, "Keep it down Lucy." Keep it down!?! Just who does he think he is!?!

"Don't you tell me what to do! Now, would you care to tell me just what she is doing here?!"

He groans, "The same reason you are here I would suppose!" He continues playing his melody.

"I heard from Sally that you two met yesterday at the school's playground! You had told me you went go-karting Schroeder! And Frieda, you said you had to take Faron to the vet!"

Frieda smirked, "So I told you a little fib, it's not like you've never done that Lucy!"

"I wasn't lying, I did go go-karting, I then visited Frieda to RSVP to her party; and as I'm sure even you know Lucy: the go-karting/batting cages complex is right down the road from the school…" I still didn't completely buy all of this; Frieda looked too smug for my tastes.

"Move over sister!" I shove my way to my normal spot and making myself comfortable; my back leaning on the piano for support. I close my eyes and listen to the music for a moment. I admit Beethoven can be very soothing.

Frieda begins to stir, "Is this all he plays?"

"Yeah, if you want to hang out here you better get used to Beethoven."

"Doesn't he ever play anything else?"

"He occasionally plays some Brahms and Chopin as well."

Frieda looked disgusted, "But what about newer stuff!"

"Well if you get him in a really good mood he'll play some swing and stuff…but he's still pretty old fashioned."

"What about Billy Joel!? Elton John!? Weird Al Yankovich!?" I calmly stand up in order to avoid the inevitable.

"WEIRD AL YANKOVICH!?!" Schroeder promptly yanks the piano away from Frieda causing her to slam her 'naturally curly hair' on the floor.

I lean over her and look down, much like I do to that blockhead Charlie Brown when I pull the football away, "You blew it, kid."

Frieda gives me an angry while I smile and stick my tongue out at her. It's the small victories like this that always make life better.

* * *

[Charlie Brown]

Anybody at camp today could tell you that Peppermint Patty is dangerous to be around. Most people have been being sure to avoid her all day; even Joe Agate who is indiscriminate in his victims has been ducking out of the way whenever he sees her. Of course whenever she is gone the teasing begins either about her or about me; though nobody dares make fun of her to her face. I feel really bad for her; it must be really horrible to have everybody avoiding you like you are dangerous; it's probably on par or even worse than how people constantly belittle me. I've tried at least four times today to get her attention and each time she just storms off without so much as looking at me. I mean she has every right to be angry at me…but I really wish she would at least give me a chance to apologize. I wish I could talk to her and help her, but part of the entire problem is the fact that she's so angry at me. She's avoiding me as much as everybody else is avoiding her.

The only person who hasn't stayed out of her way today, besides my obvious failures in talking to her, is Molly Volley who couldn't care in the least about any sentimental nonsense. "Hey Patricia! I don't know who you think you are but no camp counselor shirks their duty on my watch!" Most of us realize what Molly is doing is a big mistake, however she is still quite confident. "Why don't you get off your lazy butt and help me set up this obstacle course! We wouldn't want these slackers getting fat at camp would we?!"

Benny nudges my shoulder and whispers, "Like old fat-legs is one to talk!" I shush him; my life is hard enough right now without Molly Volley's wrath, thank you very much. Peppermint Patty mumbles something and beings to walk away; a sign that any rational human being would take as not to bother her.

Unfortunately Molly Volley is far from rational, "Hey, _partner_! I'm talking to you!" Molly makes a beeline toward Patty and grabs her shoulder. I gulp; Peppermint Patty's face instantly goes red.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME MOLLY!" Molly Volley looks shocked, "First off, you need to learn your boundaries! Obviously I don't want to be bothered so therefore DON'T BOTHER ME! Secondly: nobody wants to run your stupid obstacle course! Stop using your position as camp counselor to act like a dictator!" Molly just blinks; I suppose if anyone could tell someone like Molly Volley off it'd have to be someone as equally fierce.

Patty storms off, angrily muttering to herself. I don't know how I'm ever going to apologize to her now! Meanwhile 'Crybaby' and 'Bad Call' are both cheering for Peppermint Patty; at least until an angry look from Molly shuts them up.

* * *

[Snoopy]

It's been one day and already I'm fed up staying with Spike. He's been super paranoid about everything. I guess having the Coyote Mafia after him is a good enough reason for that but I wish he'd stop panicking and starting thinking of a way to raise that money. I suggested informing the head beagle but Spike doesn't want to involve him in on this. I think he's being an idiot; he's going in way over his head with 'Cactus' Jack.

I stepped outside a few minutes ago to get some fresh air. I can't believe things could be worse here than at that camp. I really want to just leave but my brother really needs my help; coyotes do not play around.

_"Where is that Spike?! I know he must be hiding!"_ I hear a familiar voice say. I look over towards Spike's cactus to see two very familiar beagles peering through the windows. One of them is very shaggy while the other is very large. It's my two brothers: Andy and Olaf!

I call out to them and wave them over, _"Andy! Olaf! What're you guys doing out here? I would have never expected to see you here!"_

Olaf replied, _"We're here to visit Spike, but he's not here…"_

_ "Yeah, his house is all boarded up too…"_

I sighed, _"You guys must not know; he's in a bit of trouble; I'll take you to him."_ They nodded them and I brought them to Spike's hideaway; a task made slightly difficult due to Olaf's size.

_"Hey Spike, we have visitors!"_ Spike looks over at me and his jaw drops.

_"Snoopy! Are you crazy?! Why'd you let them in?!"_ Because they are our brothers? Spike's paranoia is starting to really get unreasonable…

Andy speaks before I can answer though, _"So this is where you've been hiding, huh Spike? I guess that means you have no intention of paying Jack his money?" _Oh so Andy and Olaf do know about this; maybe they can help.

Spike looks nervous, _"Look, just tell Jack I need a little more time… one week!"_ Wait a minute, why would Andy have contact with Jack Maihuenia?

Olaf sighs, _"Look, we've tried convincing Jack to give you more time; he's really getting impatient. You're our brother, so we're doing everything we can; but we can't risk getting on Jack Maihuenia's bad side!"_

_ "Wait a minute!" _I begin to yell, _"Are you telling me that you two are in cahoots with Cactus Jack!? Has my entire family gone insane!? Next I'll find out that Belle is his secretary or something!"_

Andy and Olaf ignore my comment and look at Spike. Andy says,_ "We'll try to get you another week, but when Jack wants his money we are going to have to come for you."_

Olaf looks down at his feet, _"I'm sorry Spike."_

The two of them leave and Spike looks like he is going to have a stroke. Things are even worse than I thought.

* * *

[Peppermint Patty]

That Chuck needs to get the hint! He keeps trying to talk to me today but I'm not going to have any of it! If he thinks he's going to keep taking me for granted then he has another thing coming! I see how easily he falls to Marcie's manipulations, and you know what? I don't want any part of it!

I can't believe that no good Marcie! I've been her best friend for years and this is how she treats me?! Well Chuck and Marcie can go off and do whatever they want together; I don't care anymore!

I angrily throw a stone into the lake.

"Very nice distance Patty." I turn around to see Linus smiling at me.

"Oh, hi Linus."

Linus sighs, "So I obviously heard about what happened…"

I grumble, "I'm sure the whole state knows at this point."

"If only Frieda was here that might be true." He chuckles nervously, I give him an angry glare; I'm really not in the mood for this. "Er-right well…Look, I can't tell you what's gotten into Marcie recently. I saw her today and she really wasn't acting herself, that's for sure."

"Tell me about it."

Linus sighs, "Look, I know you're angry at Charlie Brown; but he's just as clueless as we all are about why Marcie is so gung-ho for him all of a sudden. He really feels terrible about everything that is happening though."

"Is he really? Or is he just trying to garner more sympathy!" I growl.

"You know he's not like that at all. He's really happy with you Patty. I saw him earlier, he looked like he was on the verge of tears. He feels really guilty about all of this, even though we both know none of this is really his fault at all.

"If he really felt that way he would have told Marcie to cut it out right on the spot!"

Linus shakes his head, "You know he can't do that. He doesn't want to hurt anybody's feelings, plus he doesn't have the guts. Don't you remember how long it took him to work up the courage to tell you he liked you? Trust me, I think I know Charlie Brown pretty well, doing something like that is him pushed to his absolute limit." Linus smiles at me.

Linus is right; Charlie Brown is probably the most passive person in the world. For him to go out of his way to even ask me out is more than anyone can hope for. I roll my eyes, "I guess I'll go talk to the kid." But I think I'm going to just end it, things have been getting too messed up too quickly, and I just want things back to how they were before.

* * *

[Charlie Brown]

I can't believe I wasted the entire day trying to talk to Peppermint Patty; something I couldn't even do. Patty must really hate me. I'm sitting on an old rickety swing set; this thing is probably a safety hazard but right now I really couldn't care less.

"Hey Chuck…mind if I join you?" I turn, shocked, to see Peppermint Patty sit on the swing next to me.

"Patty! I..! Sure!" I take a deep breath, "Patty, I'm so sorry for what happened with Marcie; I know I've been a real…"

Patty sighs, "Look Chuck, I know none of this is your fault. I guess you're just as confused about what's going on with Marcie. I guess I can't blame her for finally acting out though; I think I've been a pretty crummy friend to her lately."

"I don't think so Patty…"

"Heh, you really are a sweet kid Chuck. Even still, I've also been thinking that maybe we better cut it out with this mushy stuff for a while."

I stare at her in shock, "W-what?"

"Look you know I really like you, and I know you like me; but I think it's just been causing too many problems; I don't want to keep alienating Marcie."

"Oh…yeah…"

She smiles, "Besides, I guess we're a little too young for this kind of stuff anyway, right Chuck?"

I nod at her and smile, "Yeah, you're probably right."

She pats me on the pack, "Alright, well I'll leave you to this deathtrap here; I'd get off it soon, I don't think it can support a person's weight anymore. I'll catch you later Chuck."

"Bye, Patty." I smile at her as she walks off, once she is out of sight though I frown. I suddenly feel really empty.

To Be Continued


	8. Saturday: Rocket's Red Glare

It's Your Summer, Charlie Brown!

By Sean Mahoney

Chapter 7: Saturday: Rocket's Red Glare

_Dear Pencil Pal,_

_ Peppermint Patty and I ended things last night. We did it amicably, and we are going to stay being close friends, but I can't help but feel incredibly depressed over the entire matter. I really thought we had something special and having it end so quickly is very upsetting. _

_ I suppose you've heard enough about my dismal relationships for the time being though? I must say that I am very fortunate to have a good friend like Linus van Pelt to help me through all of my problems (which you can agree there are numerous of). Whenever you hear somebody say "he's a gentleman and a scholar" they are likely referring to Linus. He's knowledgeable about almost any topic; and is just as patient. _

_ Linus is always imparting his advice onto me; and unlike his headstrong sister, it's usually useful. I remember one Christmas when I was feeling really down about the holiday he even opened my eyes about what it's really about. _

_ Anyway, I'm going to get going. I have to meet with him for breakfast._

_Hope your summer is going well,_

_ Charlie Brown_

* * *

"Sheesh Charlie Brown, I'm really sorry to hear all that, it just goes to show you how fickle a mistress love is." I told Linus about what happened between me and Peppermint Patty last night.

"Thanks Linus…" I mutter, taking a bite of my overly soggy cereal. "I can't believe how quickly I ruined everything. It must be a world record!"

"I don't think you're there yet; plenty of celebrity relationships have you beat."

I groan, "Oh great, just what I want to emulate: celebrities."

"I suppose someone like Violet would be more inclined to do so."

I sigh, "I've never felt more bent out of shape in my life Linus! I feel so empty! I-I think I need to hold that blanket for a minute!" He politely hands me his blanket and I put it to my face, trying to absorb as much security as I possibly can.

"It sounds like you are suffering from a broken heart, Charlie Brown."

I roll my eyes, "Thanks Einstein… I just wish I knew how to fix it!"

"You've got to try and keep your mind off of it. Today is the Fourth of July! They are going to throw us a big barbeque and everything! Just try and kick back and have some fun today."

I nod at him. "Thanks Linus." He nods back, he begins to shake however. I realize I am still holding his blanket. "Oh, um…here you go." I hand it back to him and he quickly grabs it and begins sucking his thumb. "I may be a contender for shortest relationship but I think you have shortest time for blanket withdrawals in the bag!"

* * *

[Snoopy]

_"Are you sure that this is going to work, Snoopy?"_ I roll my eyes at my brother; I suppose there's a reason he's only an infantryman.

_"It's not Snoopy: I'm the World War One Flying Ace. And this will definitely work Spike. Today's the Fourth of July and we're at the Needles office of Veteran's Affairs! They are holding a ceremony for war veterans today, we just need to plead our case in front of the vets and I'm sure they'll donate to our cause!" _

Spike doesn't seem so convinced, _"I don't know Snoop. I think you're being a little fanciful here."_

_ "You infantrymen need to be more faithful! The war wasn't won thanks to doubt!"_

Me and Spike entered the auditorium of the veteran's department and walked on the stage. The vets in the audience were varied, WW2, Korean, 'Nam, the Gulf. Unfortunately Spike and I seemed to be the only WWI vets. I walked up to the microphone and began my speech, which I'm sure will be remembered for years to come.

_"Fellow veterans: it is with great pride that I celebrate this wonderful day; the day of our independence, with all of you! _ _We should all be proud of ourselves! It is our sacrifices that have ensured the freedom that the citizens of our great nation have enjoyed generation after generation!" _I expected to hear a rousing round of applause from the audience and some cheers, but was met with silence and bewildered faces. My excellent oratory must have stunned them! _"It is unfortunate then, that when veterans like us fall upon hard time; society cruelly forgets about us! Personally, I risked tooth and nail on an almost daily basis fighting the dreaded Red Baron. It was my duty to keep the air safe from that bloody menace! I have taken more than my share of beatings from that monster and have sacrificed plenty in my battles against him! I even spent one Christmas Eve dog fighting him!_" (I made sure not to mention how we shared a holiday toast that night). _"I've risked it all, and I would gladly put it all on the line time and time again to ensure the freedom that all of us enjoy!"_ Spike began to sigh. I rolled my eyes, _"Oh yeah, my brother Spike was in the infantry. He helped too."_

Spike stamps his feet, _"Hey don't you downplay us infantry! You never had to fight trench warfare! You think the Red Baron was bad?! You've never had to deal with mustard gas!"_

What an idiot! We shouldn't be arguing! I mumble to him, _"You're not helping right now, Spike!"_ I turn back to the audience, _"Unfortunate it is that we come before you today seeking your help! Anything will do, but we really only ask for $100,000. A small favor we ask in exchange for our years of service!"_

* * *

A few minutes later we find ourselves being booted out of the building by the security guard. He points at a sign which hatefully declares: **NO DOGS ALLOWED**. Even we war heroes must still endure such shameful discrimination!

* * *

[Charlie Brown]

I've been trying my best to remain cheerful during today's Fourth of July barbeque, but I just can't seem to get into it. I must admit though it's nice to be eating some real food here for a change. After days of this gruel that they've been feeding us, burgers and hotdogs are gifts from the heavens!

Some of the other kids organized a volleyball game, which I of course wasn't invited too. I'm just sitting at a table with Linus, watching them play while eating. Peppermint Patty is one of the girls playing. It's funny I never really noticed how beautiful and graceful she is until now…after I've screwed everything up. I really am a blockhead.

Linus taps me on the shoulder, "Snap out of it Charlie Brown! I see you getting yourself depressed again!" I just sigh. "Look I know you're upset over Peppermint Patty. But things could be worse right. You guys are friends again; she isn't mad at you anymore. And I think when you both get a little older she'll be willing to try again." I just nod and take another bite of my burger. He's probably right, though I am hesitant to be hopeful for that. Things have a way of never working out for me, especially when I'm hopeful. Linus looks around, "You know, I don't see Marcie around anywhere. That's odd; she seems to be the only one missing."

* * *

[Lucy]

This party stinks! I don't know why I even bothered coming; I knew it was going to be like this! Every time Frieda throws are party she just uses it as an excuse to talk about her stupid hair or some other brain dead topic that none of us could possibly care about. It doesn't help that half the block is away at camp. The only people at this stinking party are myself, Frieda obviously, Schroeder who has been trying his hardest to avoid both me and Frieda, Charlie Brown's little sister, that creep Pig-Pen, Sally's little friend Eudora, '5' the most boring kid on the block, and Charlotte Braun who anybody with half a brain knows to stay the heck away from (everyone except Frieda that is)!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY HAIR ISN'T NATURALLY CURLY?!?" Whenever Charlotte speaks, she makes sure that the entire county can hear her.

Frieda nervously replies, "Now I didn't mean any insult Charlotte, I am just saying that while your hair is indeed naturally curly; it isn't **as** naturally curly as mine. It's just a biological thing; there's nothing any of us can do about it!" As per usual, Frieda never knows when to shut her mouth.

"I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO INSULTED IN MY LIFE!!!!" Charlotte storms off leaving Frieda quaking in fear. I look over to see Eudora, Pig-Pen, and 5 tossing a football around while Sally Brown is sitting alone, eating a burger. I decide to walk over to her.

"Looks like we were right Sally, this is really an awful party!"

She groans, "You said it Lucy! This neighborhood stinks without my sweet baboo around!"

"As much as I hate to admit it, I miss that blockhead brother of mine too; as well as your brother too."

Sally shrugs, "Doesn't really matter to me that he's gone, though I can't believe mom and dad won't let me move into his room! Man though, you're right about things stinking with my sweet baboo being at camp! This block is dead! I always hated camp, but you know at this point I wish I was there with them!"

"I know what you mean Sally." Suddenly an idea comes to my head. A brilliant idea; thank only a genius like myself could think of. "That's it Sally! We can go visit the guys at camp!"

Sally doesn't look too convinced, "I don't know Lucy…"

"Come on Sally! If you don't you'll have to wait an entire week to see your 'sweet baboo' again!"

Sally thinks to herself and nods, "Yeah! You know what Lucy! Let's do it!" Sally and I then shake hands; our alliance has begun!

* * *

[Marcie]

I feel terrible for everything I've been doing. Sure maybe I'm finally standing up to Peppermint Patty; but at what cost? I'm afraid by newfound abrasive nature has severed my friendship with her as well as her relationship with poor Charles. I know that he really likes being with Patty too; I can't believe I was selfish enough to pull them apart, and for what? He still seems oblivious to my feelings towards him. I feel nothing but the venom of guilt; my just reward for my jealousy. I feel like I can't even show my face in front of the other kids at the Fourth of July party, which is why I'm sitting down by the lake, alone. I don't know what I should do. Should I apologize to Charles and Peppermint Patty and try to get them back together? Or should I take advantage of the situation and try to get Charles to notice me? I feel like the person I've been lately isn't myself at all; even if Charles did like me, he wouldn't be liking the real me: just the more aggressive act I've been putting up.

"Hey Marcie, why aren't you at the barbeque?" Violet's friend Patty approaches me.

"Oh hello Patricia; I'm not very hungry."

She shrugs, "Well this is probably the only time this entire week that you'll get some decent tasting food in you!" She stares at me, "C'mon tell me the truth Marcie, we're pals right?"

I sigh, "I just feel selfish for splitting up Charles and Peppermint Patty. I really don't think it was the right thing to do at all."

Patty rolls her eyes, "What wasn't right was for Peppermint Patty to ignore how you feel all this time! She's just finally getting what was coming to her!"

"I suppose, but it just doesn't feel right; this kind of spiteful behavior isn't like me at all. I feel really uncomfortable doing this."

"Look Marcie, do you want to date Charlie Brown or not?"

I look to my knees, I really do like Charles, but to what extent am I willing to sacrifice my integrity? "Yes, I suppose so."

"Well then you got to do what it takes. Isn't that what that Macadamia fellow wrote in his book?"

"I think you mean Machiavelli." I correct.

"Yeah him. Look Marcie, if you want to go through with this you're going to have to commit yourself! Remember that old saying: all's fair in love and war?" I don't like decided the morality of my actions based on trite clichés. "Besides, the dirty work is over. Regardless of how you feel, Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty are through. All that's left now to do is for you to win Charlie Brown's heart. If you don't all of those "dirty deeds" you have done would be for nothing!"

As much as I hate to agree, Patty does have a point. All the damage has been done; there is no changing that fact. If I stay my hand now, I will have ruined Charles and Peppermint Patty's relationship for nothing. At least if I act now I can perhaps make Charles happy: I fear I have all but ruined my friendship with Peppermint Patty no matter what occurs.

"I suppose you are right Patty."

She smiles and pats me on the back, "I saw your little blockhead eating alone up at the barbeque. He looks as lonely and forlorn as you do! Now's your chance Marcie: go get him!"

* * *

[Charlie Brown]

As per usual, whenever there is a party: I'm the only one who isn't having fun. I have been trying as much as possible to just try and forget breaking up with Peppermint Patty but the fact that she's here at the barbeque has made that incredibly difficult. To make matters worse, Joe Agate, who has certainly heard about what has happened by now, has been parading Peggy Jean around; just to rub things in my face even more.

I'm still sitting with Linus, who is trying to eat as much real food as possible; before we have to return to eating gruel and moldy muffins for the rest of the week. Dusk finally has fallen and everybody is excited for the upcoming fireworks show. Linus, taking a break from stuffing his face happily sighs, "You got to love this holiday Charlie Brown! Great food and a show! Really makes you appreciate the endeavors of our forefathers those many years ago!"

I nodded in agreement; the Fourth of July was always one of my favorite holidays. I never felt commercialism ruined it and it usually doesn't make me feel less of a human being like Valentine's Day always does. This year though the holiday isn't helping. I was looking forward to watching tonight's fireworks with Peppermint Patty; I always thought that would be a really romantic thing: watching fireworks on the fourth with the girl you like.

As the fireworks begin, I must admit that I am impressed by this year's selection. For all of the cost cutting this camp does on things like beds, food, and any form of safety precaution; it has secured quite a nice cache of explosives.

Linus wonders aloud, "I'm surprised we're having fireworks like this; I thought they were illegal for people to have in this state."

Shermy, taking a seat with Violet (who is thankfully too awed by the light show to notice my existence) overheard Linus and responds, "That never stops my dad, or plenty of other people from still doing it. I mean it is the Fourth of July."

"Even still, you'd think a children's camp wouldn't want to take any chances." He shrugs, "Either way it's still one heck of a show!" I look over at Peppermint Patty who is with a couple of the little girls that are in her barracks; she looks like she is happily explaining something. I hope one of the poor girls didn't ask her what the Fourth of July is all about: her track record is US History would certainly turn that into a dismal affair.

Shermy sighs, "Man I wish I could be with Heather right now." I groan, the last thing I could possibly stomach right now after breaking up with Peppermint Patty is hearing about the Little Red Haired Girl.

Violet sneers, "What's so great about her anyway?! Heather's weird as heck!"

Shermy smugly smiles while nudging me, "She's a great kisser though, eh Charlie Brown?" I suddenly feel sick to my stomach! The very thought of Shermy kissing the Little Red Haired Girl is enough to make me sick! "So Charlie Brown? The question we all are asking is, how's Peppermint Patty?" Violet may have just thrown up in her mouth.

Linus curtly interrupts, "Patty and Charlie Brown broke up Shermy."

"So? He can still answer my question, right Charlie Brown?"

I don't have to deal with this right now…I can't deal with this. "Excuse me, I'm not feeling well."

Linus gives Shermy a dirty look who asks, "What, did I say something wrong?"

Violet sneers, "Come on Shermy, did you really think Peppermint Patty would stoop so low as to kiss Charlie Brown?!"

* * *

Violet is right, not even Peppermint Patty would stoop so low as to kiss me. I never deserved a girl like her in the first place; there are so many guys out there who would be much better for her than I am.

Man, I thought that maybe this BBQ would be just what I needed to raise my spirits, but it has just made things worse. I thought that tonight would probably be the highlight of my whole two weeks here; just goes to show that you should never get your hopes up. To make matters worse Shermy had to go and start talking about his relationship with the Little Red Haired Girl. Even if I didn't just break up with Patty and even if I never did have feelings for the Little Red Haired Girl; Shermy showed absolutely no tact by bringing that up.

I'm walking back to my barracks; I'm going to try and fall asleep and forget that this day ever happened. Knowing my luck, I'm going to be intercepted by someone else who is just going to make my day even more miserable. I don't think I need to worry about Violet, she's still with Shermy and Linus at the BBQ and her friend Patty doesn't bother me when she's not with her. If Patty and Violet aren't going to be the ones tormenting me, with Lucy still home, that means it's Joe Agate's turn to make fun of me. Maybe he'll block the door to the barracks and start making out with Peggy Jean or something.

"Hello Charles." A voice behind me calls to me. I turn around and see the one person who I want to see less than Joe Agate, Marcie. I can't believe I just said that, but Marcie's erratic behavior lately has really been bothering me. Unfortunately I am not one for rudeness; I cannot just ignore her.

"Oh, h-hello Marcie." I brace myself for whatever she is going to do next though I don't know how much more I can take of her trying to seduce me.

"Can I speak with you Charles?" I nod at her; she looks more serious than she has the past few days. "I know I haven't been acting like myself lately. In fact, I have definitely been acting a lot weirder than I ever have before." Though I don't want to upset her, she is definitely hitting the nail on the head.

"I can't deny you have Marcie. In all honesty we've all been concerned. We never thought you'd try and break off things with Peppermint Patty like that."

She sighs, "You have to understand Charles, I really do feel bad about what I've done to her, I've just been so sick of living in her shadow for so long. I feel like I can never take charge of my own life." I suppose I can appreciate what Marcie is saying although I still don't think she should have lashed out at Patty like that. "Truth be told Charles, I really like you. I mean I know you know that by now. I feel really terrible about causing you and Peppermint Patty to break up. I thought if I was going to act more assertive, that maybe you'd like me."

I nervously chuckle, "Well all that did was freak me out more heh heh." She sighs and looks down at her feet, man I think I just really hurt her feelings. "…but I don't know why you'd think that Marcie. I mean I've always liked you just the way you are." She looks up at me; she seems to be fighting back tears. Good grief, this girl business never is easy, is it? "Um…I can't say I happy at all about you trying to break up me and Patty. But that's just as much my fault as it is yours…probably even more mine." I smile at her, "The two of us should have tried to be more considerate to you Marcie. You've always been there for both of us, unwavering in your support. Peppermint Patty and I really took you for granted."

Marcie laughs, "Hah, I'll say Charles!" Even though she has some tears rolling down her cheek I'm glad her mood is lifting. "Um…I guess things between you and Patty are down now though, huh Charles." She sits down on the ground, looking up at the firework show.

I sit down next to her, "Yeah, I guess. We broke it off last night. We did it amicably; we still want to be friends." I sigh, "I really wish we didn't though, for the first time in my life I really felt something was going right." A large firework goes off, painting the sky with red, white, and blue.

"I'm really sorry about that Charles…I guess this may sound kind of callous…or opportunistic…so forgive me if it does; and I certainly wouldn't blame you for not wanting to…but maybe you and I could…I dunno…hang out together tomorrow…the two of us?" I look over at her, her face is beet red.

I still can't get over the fact that I'm the one being asked out. It's kind of weird, Marcie went out of her way to ruin things for me and Patty, but I'm not mad at her. I guess I figure I screwed it up more than she did…I don't know. Maybe it's because I know deep down Marcie is a really good person and I know she really regrets what she did. I'm not sure but I do know that my answer to her question was a simple smile and, "Sure thing Marcie."

She grins and squeezes my hand, "Thanks Charles!" I'm glad to see that I made her happy. And trust me I do really like Marcie…but is this really the right thing to do? I still really have feelings for Peppermint Patty, even if she doesn't really like me anymore. I guess maybe this is what people on T.V. call a "rebound".

To be Continued…


	9. Sunday: The Manipulative and the Marcie

It's Your Summer, Charlie Brown!

Chapter 8

Sunday: The Manipulative and the Marcie

_Dear Pencil Pal,_

_ I suppose I am going to have to make a choice. I still really hold feelings for Peppermint Patty but she doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. On the other hand Marcie does seem interested. Even if I did want to date her though, would it even be right? I mean the whole reason Patty and I ended things was because of Marcie's jealousy; if I then went out with Marcie wouldn't it show total disregard to Patty?_

_ These things are never easy are they? I suppose if you have any advice I'd be very eager to hear it. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Charles Brown_

* * *

I've spent all night and all morning mulling over what to do and I've decided that I need to be honest. I don't want to be callous to Marcie, but I don't want to hurt Peppermint Patty more than I already have. Unfortunately the two of them still aren't speaking to one another but at this point I know Marcie is going to understand whatever choice I make; this much I am definitely thankful for. This is why I'm meeting with Peppermint Patty; to see if she would be okay with me dating Marcie. It still feels really wrong, dating her best friend two days after breaking up, but what am I going to do? For whatever reason, Marcie really seems like she wants to date me. I just know this meeting with Peppermint Patty is going to be a disaster: I'm going to offend her and she's going to flip out on me and hate me even more.

I meet with Patty in front of her barracks; she looks like she is preoccupied with something. She's talking to one of the little girls she watches over; the one that looks suspiciously like a younger Marcie. "Clara, are you sure you weren't able to get a good look at the boy who snuck in last night?!"

Sweating bullets, poor little Clara shakes her head no, "H-h-honestly sir, I don't know who it could have been!"

Peppermint Patty groans, "Sheesh, don't you girls start in with this sir business too…alright Clara: if you see anything tonight let me know immediately. Run along now!" Clara gives a big sigh of relief and scurries away. Peppermint Patty then turns to me, "Heya Chuck, I got your message before; you wanted to talk to me."  
I nod, "Yeah, though is everything alright? Your little camper there looked pretty nervous."

She shakes her head, "It's that creep who keeps sneaking into our barracks at night. He tried again last night and got away before I could even get a good look at him! I know these girls know who he is, they just aren't talking!"

I roll my eyes, "Good grief, how old are these girls, five? What's this world coming to?"

She nods, "Yeah, tell me about it Chuck; anyway, what can I do you for?"

I take a deep breath; I know that this isn't going to turn out well. "Marcie wants me to have lunch with her today Patty. I know things have been really weird between all of us and I just wanted to make sure it's alright with you. If you don't think I should it's fine: both Marcie and I would understand." Peppermint Patty initially frowns but then quickly grins.

"Is that all Chuck? Of course that's all right by me."

I raise my eyebrow, "Are you sure? I really don't want you to be hurt or anything…"

She laughs, "It's alright Chuck; we mutually decided that just being friends was for the best."

"Alright…if you're sure…"

She slaps me on the back, "You bet I am…knock her dead tiger!"

"T-thanks." I nod at her and walk off. I guess this wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be. She seemed almost…happy to have me go and date Marcie. I was expecting her to get upset…

To be honest that kind of makes me feel worse…

* * *

Going out to lunch with Marcie presents an urgent problem that needs to be dealt with. As it turns out, today the camp is running a bus to a nearby town for the day for us campers to use. Marcie, like any sane human being, would prefer eating lunch at a restaurant in town as opposed to trying to eat anything that this camp provides. The main issue with this is these restaurants obviously cost money to dine at; which thanks to losing my luggage my first day here; I am presently without. Someone offered a remedy for my problem. I am to help him with a special project in town, and he will cover me and Marcie's lunch. Unfortunately that someone is Linus.

"So maybe the kids at camp aren't receptive to new ideas. That's fine; the more educated masses always tend to live in the cities, am I right Charlie Brown?" I'd hardly call the town that we were bussed over to today a city. It makes our Podunk little town back home look like a sprawling metropolis. Linus's big plan involves trying to get the people of this town interested in, whom else, but the Great Pumpkin.

My job is simple: to just hold on to all of his materials and give them to him as needed. If the people we approach seem interested (which I am sure they won't be) I hand them out brochuresow and sign them up for Linus's monthly newsletter (which I don't know how he'd manage to do that if he did get any sign ups). Linus made it abundantly clear that I wasn't to speak, which I am perfectly fine with. Although normally I would even agree with him; I think at this point I'd do a better job at convincing people to believe in the Great Pumpkin than he has.

Our quarry for today is a pack of Girl Scouts sitting together at an outdoor café eating lunch together. Linus beckons for me to follow him as he approaches them. He smiles at them, "Hello ladies, how are you this beautiful morning?"

One of the Girl Scouts, a petite girl with messy black hair and freckles, cheerfully smiles back, "Hello! My name is Loretta, and I'm selling Girl Scout cookies!"

Linus smirked and whispered to me, "This'll be a piece of cake, Charlie Brown." Linus began telling the girls about the Great Pumpkin. Around the part when he talks about the sincerity of your pumpkin patch, someone taps me on the shoulder.

"Brownie Charles, how're you doing?" I turn around to see Peggy Jean, sans Joe Agate standing in front of me.

"Oh hello, Peggy Jean." I quietly respond, I don't know what business she could have with me. She's already thoroughly broken my heart,

"I've noticed my boyfriend has been acting very rude, I just wanted to let you know that I've told him to knock it off; I think you are a very nice person and he shouldn't be constantly picking on you."

Well that's a bit of a pleasant surprise, "Oh, well thank you Peggy Jean."

"It's no problem at all Brownie Charles, I like Joe a lot, but I know he can be a real jerk to people. I think he gets it from his dad. Anyway I don't want to keep you..." she looks over at Linus, "…from whatever it is you guys are doing. Have a good day Brownie."

"Likewise, Peggy." She walks off. It certainly was nice of her to talk to Joe Agate for me. I wonder if he'll listen though. Something tells me that he doesn't exactly respect her. I know there are a lot of guys out there who will tell a girl whatever they want, just to shut them up; that kind of thing really gets on my nerves.

As Peggy walks away I look over at Linus, who has just received a kiss on the cheek from Loretta. Her pack of Girl Scouts begins giggling together as he walks over, completely beat red. Did he actually do it?! Did he actually win some people over? "Linus, did you convert them?!"

He sighs, "No…but I am up in my eyeballs in debt with the Girl Scouts of America." He then shows me a receipt they wrote for him for three boxes of Do-Si-Dos, two boxes of Trefoils, and a box of Thin Mints. "I'm such a sucker Charlie Brown; once a girl kisses me, that's it; I'll buy anything!"

* * *

Despite his precarious financial situation with the Girl Scouts of America, Linus made good on our agreement and paid me fifteen dollars; which would hopefully be enough for Marcie and me to get lunch. We meet at the same outdoor café where Linus tried to convert those Girl Scouts and both order a burger and a shake.

Marcie smiles as me while we wait; this is one of those terrible moments in life known as awkward silences. I don't know what I could possibly say to her. I don't want to bring up anything about Patty…even though I still really have feelings for her. That's all over with though. I just need to try and have a nice time with Marcie. But it's not like my one week dating experience with Patty got me anywhere, I still have no idea how to conduct myself on a date!

"So...thanks for taking me out to lunch Charles!" Marcie smiles, breaking the silence.

"Oh…it's not a problem at all…"

"I saw you with Linus before…he wasn't up to that Great Squash nonsense was he?"

I sigh, "Yeah, though he ended up being swindled by Girl Scouts."

She giggles, "I'm surprised he still believes that."

I groan, "You have no idea Marcie. I've been dealing with this Great Pumpkin for years. At first I tried to tell him that he was crazy, but I started feeling guilty when I'd see him sit in that pumpkin patch every year, only to fall asleep in the cold, his dreams crushed. I thought I'd help him with it. Besides, if he's not going to listen to Lucy or any of the other kids, there's no way he'd listen to me."

I guess I'm probably complaining way too much for a first date. There's no way Marcie could be interested in any of this. This is just typical of me; here I am messing everything up, like usual! "Charles, I know exactly how you feel. You wouldn't believe some of the boneheaded things I've had to deal with. Do you know how long Peppermint Patty thought your dog wasn't a dog at all?!"

I laugh, "You mean she actually knows now?!"

"Oh yeah she finally knows; though she had to go through obedience school to figure that out!" The two of us start laughing together. "You ever feel like you're the only sane person in the world Charles?"

"What between Lucy, Linus, my sister, and my dog? Why would I **ever** think that?" We smile at each other; this isn't going as bad as I thought it would. I daresay that I'm actually having a nice time and Marcie seems to be as well.

"Do you ever just feel like no one appreciates you Charles? I mean no one at my school really cares about me because I don't play baseball."

That kind of question might as well cause my entire life to flash before my eyes, "I know exactly how that is Marcie. I'm the captain of our team, and no one cares about me! No one ever listens to me or respects me. I remember one time when they made me the director of this Christmas play…"

Marcie nods, "Yeah I heard about that Charles. They really weren't fair to you at all, and for what reason? You didn't get an aluminum tree? Those things look so tacky anyway."

"Yeah…whenever I'm in charge people always lash out at me. But it's not like it's any better when other people take charge, I still get blamed for everything. Heck even when I am 'in charge' it's only because someone like Lucy appointed me so she doesn't have to take the fall when something goes wrong. Nobody respects me." Marcie nods. The waiter brings us our food and we pause to eat. I take a big bite out of my burger and savor it knowing that my next meal is going to be camp food.

"Goodness, after a week at camp this burger is gourmet!" I agree with Marcie completely. We finish our lunch and leave after paying. Marcie grabs my hand, "So Charles, we still have two hours until we have to take the bus back, why don't we walk around town and see what they have to do."

I nod at her and we begin to walk. She looks at me and squeezes my hand slightly. I cannot lie that I feel conflicted. I still really have feelings for Peppermint Patty, but Marcie and I have so much in common. I guess everything that's been happening lately should tell me to go with Marcie, but something still feels off…

* * *

[Snoopy]

As much as I don't want to stomach it, my plan yesterday was a failure. I didn't take into account the discrimination that we beagles face on a daily basis; regardless of how much we have sacrificed to this country. Since my brilliant idea was shattered, Spike has taken it upon himself to formulate his own plan. Of course, it involves massive gambling.

_"Listen Snoopy, it's not gambling if we ensure that we are going to win. We're going to get prize money!"_

Spike and I are at Needle's local dog racing track; a place that I believe Spike frequents quite a bit; and not as a racing participant.

_ "You're not suggesting we cheat are you? Do you have any idea how much more trouble we would be in?!" _I swear Spike has no common sense. It's no wonder he's already dug his grave so deep!

_"You aren't listening Snoopy. We aren't gambling, you're going to enter that race. The odds are so stacked against you that a victory will net you a lot of money. Plus, if I bet on you then with these odds, I can easily win the difference!"_

I raise my eyebrow, _"And how exactly have we ensured my victory?"_

_"Well, you're Snoopy, you can do anything right?"_ Oh good grief! Spike's gone mad!

_"Let's be realistic Spike! We're beagles; those are Greyhounds I'd be up against! There's no way I could beat them!"_

Spike sighs,_ "Since when have you been the 'realistic' one Snoopy? Come on, everyone knows that you can do anything! Besides didn't you enter that decathlon once? You should be able to do this: this is the perfect challenge for the World Famous Masked Mumbler!"_

_"It's Marvel!"_ I angrily correct him.

* * *

Here's the world famous Masked Marvel prepared to run the race of his life against tremendous competition. As I walk towards my place on the starting line I endure the dark stares of my Greyhound opponents; this is just like back at the Ace Obedience School!

_"Look boys, fresh meat!" _One burly Greyhound calls out, I simply ignore him, he's not worth my time.

_"They're letting beagles race now? What has this world come to?!"_ Even amongst my fellow canines discrimination runs rampant! How can we challenge the human's discrimination if we can't band together?!

I take my space at the starting line, next to a burly hound who sneers at me, _"I've clocked in at over fifty five miles an hour beagle; you don't stand a chance!"_ He can brag all he wants, he's still a Greyhound and I know their weakness. Sure they can reach top speeds, but they are only sprinters. I'll beat them all through endurance. Slow and steady shall win this race!

_**BANG!**_

The game commencing shot is fired and Greyhounds sprint off at top speed. I follow suit at a much more balanced pace; my strategy to win through attrition is all I have to bank on. The commentator is yelling about the status of the race, talking about two dogs up in the leads that are neck and neck. It doesn't matter; they'll tire themselves out soon enough. I'm already passing the first turn and…

….

… the race is over… all of the Greyhounds have already passed the finish line…

* * *

[Lucy]

I'm waiting for Sally at my booth. I put a sign up saying that I am closed today for private business; not that anyone has actually been coming though. Sally is, not surprisingly, late. I've been thinking about how would be the best way of going to camp. My parents are out for the week, that's why they made Linus and Rerun go off to camp. They trust me home alone, they just have my grandma come over to feed and check up on me. She's so senile though that if I was to leave she probably wouldn't notice. I don't know how we are going to go around getting to camp though, or if Sally can convince her parents to let her go.

Sally finally comes to the stand, with her friend Eudora in tow. I growl at her, "What the heck do you think you're doing Sally? This is supposed to be just between the two of us!"

Sally smiles, "Well, I was talking to Eudora about we're going to get the money for this trip and she said that she can pay for us!"

I look at Eudora suspiciously, "Oh is that so Eudora, what's the catch then?"

Eudora grins, "No catch at all! I just heard you guys were going to visit Linus and Charles and thought that maybe I could come with you. I recently got a lot of money for my birthday; more than enough for round trip bus tickets for the three of us anyway. I thought it'd be fun if we all went on a trip together, plus, I'd love to see my Sweet Baboo again." You know, I always did like that Eudora girl! She sure has a good head on her shoulders.

"OH SO THAT'S IT, HUH?!" Sally suddenly bursts. Her face is red, her teeth gritted, and her fists clenched. I begin to back away slowly; I've never seen her get like this before! This is usually my shtick! "You just want to come along with us so you can try and steal Linus away from me! That's what you're up to you little floozy!"

I try to interrupt, we really could that money, "Sally, stop, I'm sure she doesn't mean…"

Sally ignores me, "And another thing, he's not YOUR Sweet Baboo!" Please don't do this Sally! Please don't do this!

Eudora snarls, "Oh yeah!? Well if that's how you feel than you two can go visit him yourself! I don't need to be treated like this!"

I call out to her, "Eudora, wait! I'm sure we can work this out!" I grab her arm and she pushes me aside and storms off.

Sally speaks triumphantly, "Hah, I showed that no good tart not to go after **my** Sweet Baboo!"

I mutter as she smiles to herself, smug as could be, "Only the sister of Charlie Brown could be this much of a blockhead…"

* * *

[Marcie]

Today's lunch with Charles went wonderfully! I really felt like I was able to bond with him; for the first time in this past week I feel really good! I was worried that maybe we wouldn't have the same chemistry together like he did with Patty; but I realize now that the two of us are so similar. It's no wonder why I've been fond of him for so long!

I skip into my barracks after coming back from town; I must look so odd, the other girls probably never see me like this. I am so carefree that I accidentally bump into Molly Volley on my way in. "Hey! Watch where you're going kid?!"

"Oh, sorry Molly…I'm afraid I wasn't paying attention."

She stares at me, "Yeah, you seem a lot different than usual!"

Patty calls over to her, "Oh don't mind her Molly; she was just on a date!"

Boobie, overhearing this, whines, "A date?! How come she gets to go on a date?! I never get to go on a date!!!"

An aggravated Molly responds, "AND NOBODY WILL EVER DATE YOU, YOU ANNOYING, GOOD FOR NOTHING, BRAT!!!" "Crybaby" and Molly then proceed to get into another loud argument; this seems to happen at least three times a day.

Peggy Jean, the girl who allegedly unknowingly crushed poor Charles' heart at camp asks, "So who's the lucky guy, Marcie?"

Violet, on the verge of tears blurts out, "That blockhead Charlie Brown!" She then begins snickering.

Peggy Jean, obviously not expecting that, stammers a moment before replying, "Oh wow, you are very lucky then Marcie. He's really a great guy."

I nod in agreement though I must admit that I am holding myself back from verbally chewing her out for how she broke it off with Charles back then. I don't want to start an argument though, the one going on between Molly Volley and Boobie are enough for all of us.

"Well Juliette" Violet snidely remarks, "it looks like you have a letter from Romeo!" I look over to the nightstand next to my bed and indeed there is a rather crude looking letter with my name scribbled on it. I open the envelope and read its contents, a note written in messy handwriting (though it does still look neater than Charles's usual script).

_Dearest Marcie,_

_I would like to meet with you down by the lake tonight at around 7:00 if it wouldn't be too much trouble. I'll be waiting._

_ Forever Yours,_

_ Your Dearest Admirer_

Goodness gracious, I never would have expected to be getting love letters from Charles so soon! Violet snatches up the letter and reads it before making a gagging sound and passes it to Patty who reads it and smiles, "See, what'd I tell you Marcie? You just had to be more assertive!" Well, I don't really think that's what won Charles over; I just needed to be myself! "Now you better get ready Marcie, I'm sure you want to look your best!"

Oh my, she's right! I want tonight with Charles to be magical!

* * *

[Charlie Brown]

I must look like a total fool, waiting outside after sundown by the lake to meet someone who called me their admirer via a letter. At best this is going to be Marcie, though I think this may excessive after spending the whole day with her. Plus, why would she sign the letter anonymously. It's more than likely some trick Violet or Joe Agate are pulling on me: they're probably in the bushes somewhere laughing as I wait to get stood up by some unknown person.

Maybe I should just leave and save myself the embarrassment. But what if Peppermint Patty wrote the letter?! What if she wants to get back together with me?

Oh who am I kidding, she doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. I still can't believe how badly I managed to mess things up. The girl is apparently mad about me for years but when I finally notice her I manage to lose her in a week!

I look down at the letter, in another vain attempt to deduce who it is from.

_To that Good Old Charlie Brown,_

_ I've always been a deeply admired you. Please meet me at the lake at 7:00 if you would._

_ With love,_

_ Your Secret Admirer_

I guess I'll just have to wait it out…it probably is just a stupid prank. This doesn't seem like Marcie's writing after all. In that case I better just leave. I'm sure Violet or Joe or whoever has gotten their laughs about now… Man I wish I had an eye for penmanship. Maybe then I could tell who it is.

"Charlie Brown, you made it!" A familiar voice, with an unfamiliar inflection speaks. I turn around to face Patty, not Peppermint Patty, but Violet's friend.

"P-P-Patty?! Y-you sent that letter!?" I stutter. Blushing she nods in the affirmative. "B-but you hate me!!"

Patty sighs, "I never hated you Charlie Brown; it was always Violet. Don't you remember how close we used to be when we were young? Back when it was just you and me?" Patty edges closer to me as I inch away.

There is no way this is happening. Even I know this has to be some kind of cruel trick! Even when we were kids I knew Patty wasn't really interested in me. "B-but what about Shermy?!"

She rolls her eyes, "Oh you mean Mr. Personality? Who cares about him?" I bet that he's the reason; she's probably mad at him for dating the Little Red Haired Girl over her and she wants to get even.

She backs me into a tree and approaches. "Now P-Patty please don't do anything rash!" It's too late though; suddenly I feel her press herself against me and meet her lips with mine. As I try and struggle free from her grasp I see out of the corner of my eye Marcie watching, looking incredibly hurt. As Patty finishes her kiss I see Marcie glumly walk away.

"Oh no…what I have done…."

Patty, noticing Marcie departing quickly runs to the lake and grabs a handful of water, violently gargling and spitting it out. "I can't believe I actually went through with this!" It's at this point I realize that this whole thing has been a setup.

Patty noticing that I'm still standing here curtly says, "I'm going to bed Charlie Brown. Don't bother calling me. I'll uh…call you…yeah." And walks off.

…This week is just getting worse and worse.

* * *

First I hurt Peppermint Patty and now Marcie! What the heck is wrong with me?! And how can I even explain what happened with Patty; nobody would even believe me. If I was a better person I would have been able to push her away, but I just sat there and let her kiss me.

Once again, I plan on going to bed now, long before anybody else. Maybe I'll wake up in my own bed and realize that all of this nonsense has been nothing but a nightmare. Yes, I think that's what I'll hope for. As I enter our barracks I am surprised to see it isn't completely empty; Shermy is sitting at a desk writing something. He ignores me at first, but as I make my way to my bunk he beckons me over to him.

"Hey, Charlie Brown, I'm having trouble writing this letter. Could you help me out?"

"Sure, though I don't know why you'd want my help." I notice he's using a fountain pen; a tool I am abysmally bad at using.

"Oh, I think you may just be the person to help me with this." He smirks. "I'm writing a letter to Heather, but I don't think its romantic enough." If anything in the world could have possibly happened to make me feel even worse about my life, this would just do the trick.

Coldly I reply, "I don't think I should."

Ignoring me, he shoves the letter in my face, "Just look at it, sheesh."

_Hey Heather,_

_ You're pretty and your hair looks nice. You also have great tastes in guys. You won't be disappointed with a guy like me._

_ Sincerely, _

_ Shermy_

_**This**_ is a love letter?! To the Little Red Haired Girl no less?! Where's the verses describing how perfect she is and how insignificant he is?! How he could never imagine himself with such a bastion of perfection? How she's everything and he's nothing?! How can he even dare to compliment himself in a letter to one such as perfect as the Little Red Haired Girl?!

Impatiently he asks, "Well Charlie Brown…how is it?"

I smile, "It is perfect Shermy, just perfect." Shermy smiles, satisfied with himself and leaves me to go to my bunk, finally putting an end to another awful day.

To be continued….


	10. Monday: Agate's Offer

It's Your Summer, Charlie Brown!

Chapter 9

Monday: Agate's Offer

_Dear Pencil Pal,_

_ It amazes me how much worse I make things as the days go on. Now, in addition to hurting Peppermint Patty, I've hurt Marcie. Things like this are the reason that nobody likes me to begin with. I can't be depended on to do anything right. I don't know what I'm going to do now; I have to find some way to win over both Peppermint Patty and Marcie now._

_Once again any advice is greatly appreciated,_

_ Charlie Brown_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

You know that feeling you sometimes get, the feeling that says that absolutely nothing can conceivably go worse. And then bam, you get hit with more and more problems. That's what this morning has been like for me. Patty must have told Violet about everything that transpired last night because now it has spread like wildfire!

I can't even bring myself to look at Marcie or Peppermint Patty. I feel so ashamed. Neither of them wants to see me either; I think they've been avoiding me. I don't blame them; I wouldn't want anything to do with me either. Violet and Patty of course both think this is the most hilarious thing in the world, despite the fact that Patty initiated it all. Sometimes I really can't stand those girls! Most of the other kids at camp are giving me the cold shoulder as well, granted it's not like I talk to them much anyway. I guess at this point if it wasn't for Linus, I wouldn't have a single friend here at the camp.

Its breakfast time now and I have decided to sit alone in a corner of the mess hall where hopefully nobody will notice me. I know it's a futile effort though; Violet is going to go out of her way to make sure I feel as terrible as humanly possible.

"Charlie Brown!!!" I turn to see Linus walking towards me, a look of anger on his face. "Is it true?! Is it true what I heard you did?!"

Though I'm sure I know exactly what he has heard I still ask, "What did you hear?"

"That you kissed Patty?! In front of Marcie no less?! I've been hearing that from everybody, but that can't possibly be true!" He looks at me as I say nothing, in shame. "….right Charlie Brown?!"

I stare at the ground, "Um…well…I guess…it is…."

Linus eyes almost seem to bulge out of his head, "Are you kidding me Charlie Brown?! How could you do that to Marcie?! Why would you do that with Patty?! I can't believe you!!!"  
"Well…", I begin to explain, "I didn't want that to happen…Patty just kind of came on to me…I tried to push her away and I sure didn't want Marcie to see…"

Linus screams, "Oh sure, Charlie Brown! Just keep making excuses! I can't believe you!" I look over to see Violet, Patty, and Shermy watching from a distant table, all laughing at me. Marcie is also at a table across the room watching everything unfold, a forlorn look upon her face.

"Linus I…"

Linus scowls, "Save it Charlie Brown! I know exactly what you are doing! The minute things finally go right for you; you begin to act like the king of the world. Peppermint Patty wasn't good enough for you, so you went for Marcie. And you didn't even give her a full 24 hours! You make me sick!" Linus storms off.

"Linus…wait!" A monster…he thinks I'm a monster. Maybe I'm that bad, did I bring all of this upon myself?! But Patty was the one who kissed me…and before that Marcie was the one trying to get between me and Peppermint Patty. Is this really my fault?

As Linus storms out the building I turn my attention to Violet and her little gang who are still busting their guts at my expense. Violet however stops when she notices me and looks me in the eyes, with an impish smirk. She has to be behind all of this. This once I know this can't all be my fault. This is her doing, and I'm going to get to the bottom of this!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Violet and Patty are gossiping together over by the camp's water cooler. I'm going to walk up to those two and find out just exactly what's been going on. I'm going to give them a piece of my mind too! For years the two of them have demeaned me, excluded me, and just generally have gone out of their way to make my life as terrible as possible. But now they are dragging in Peppermint Patty and Marcie into all of this! I just know they are! I'd never want to hurt anybody, especially those two; they've been such good friends of mine. Except Linus and arguably Snoopy those two have been my only real friends for the past couple of years. And it looks like Violet and Patty want to take Linus away too! Well I've had enough! I'm marching right up to them and demanding the full, unaltered, truth!

"Oh look here comes our resident Pepe Le Pew!" Violet shouts, causing Patty to laugh along.

I remain resolute, "I know that you two are behind this! It's obvious! Why else would Patty just randomly come up to me and kiss; right as Marcie was there!" Patty blushes but Violet continues laughing. "I bet you guys convinced Marcie to go between me and Peppermint Patty too!" Patty looks down at her shoes, an admission of guilt I'm sure!

"Haha! We set you up?! HAHAHAHA!!!" Violet continues to laugh! The nerve of her!

I stamp my foot, "This isn't FUNNY! Things were finally going well, why do you always have to do this to me!?! None of my friends want anything to do with me!"

Violet sneered, "Oh look at this, are you finally trying to grow a spine, Charlie Brown?! This is priceless, absolutely priceless!"

How can she do this?! How can somebody be so heartless and cruel! Does she really enjoy making others so miserable?! "I want an answer!"

Violet snorts, "Why don't you tell him Patty. Why'd you go up and kiss him?"

"Ever since that marbles tournament I thought that Charlie Brown was actually a winner! The kid who we suffered under for years at baseball finally won something! I was so happy that I actually found myself attracted to you, Charlie Brown."

I'm not falling for that, I wasn't born yesterday! I may be dense, sure Lucy can constantly trick me into going for that football, but I'm not that dumb! "You'd never like me! I could become the President and you two would hate my guts! And even if what you say is true, then why did you only kiss me once and then just leave the minute you knew Marcie was watching?"

Violet sneers, "Well I should think that obvious."

Patty nods, "You're just that terrible of a kisser, Charlie Brown!"

"Wha--?!" No way, that can't be true! Well I mean I'm sure I _am_ a terrible kisser and all but no one is superficial enough to stop liking someone based on one kiss! They were planning this all along. And looking at Patty's stance, she was pressured into doing this by Violet! "I don't buy any of it; I know you were behind this! You wanted to split up me and Marcie! And I bet it was you who got Marcie to split up me and Peppermint Patty! And now just for kicks, Linus hates me too!" I swear if they weren't girls, I might actually try and hit them!

Violet stops laughing, "Excuse us, this is _our _fault!?! You could have stopped Patty quickly when she went to kiss you. Did you? No! You just stood there!" Well…I…she's right… "And you can't blame us for Marcie interfering! You and Peppermint Patty had that coming to you; the way you two just blatantly ignored her!" Ignore…we didn't ignore Marcie…did we? "Just face it Charlie Brown, not only are you a total wimp and blockhead, you are also an all around terrible person! In the past nobody wanted to be friends because you were just a loser. But now that we all know the true you, it's quite apparent that you don't deserve any!"

!!!!!

She's right, I am a terrible person! Why would anyone want anything to do with me, especially now! I don't deserve anyone… "Come on Patty, let's get out of here. We don't want people to think that we associate ourselves with this monster!"

Patty nods, "Yeah, of course, Violet." The two walk away, Violet snickering while Patty gives me a quick double take.

I'm all alone: away at camp with no friends… I guess the only people I really have now are my dog, who clearly only keeps me around for food and possibly Lucy…who'll probably hate me for the fun of it when she hears about everything that has happened. I mutter, "I can't think of how this could get any worse."

Of course I speak too soon, "Those girls sure know how to rip you apart, eh kid?" Joe Agate, always good for throwing salt into an open wound.

"Look Joe, I'm really not in the mood…"

Joe pats me on the back, "Hey man, I'm not a complete monster. I heard what those girls said to you. That was harsh, even by my standards kid."

"I'm used to it." I mutter. A half truth, I sure have come accustomed to such things, though it's hard to believe that one can ever truly get used to it.

"Come on Charlie Brown, I heard everything. Linus, Marcie, Peppermint Patty. None of them want anything to do with you. And I haven't seen that beagle of yours around either. You got no one." Talk about hitting the nail on the head. "Come on, why don't you hang out with me for a bit? Me and the boys got this really cool hideout."

A hideout? Here, at camp? "Um I dunno…"

"Come on man, we got some great imported root beer! No higher quality!" Imported root beer? That even exists?

"Well I…"

He smiles, "Please Charlie Brown, I insist. Let's bury this dreadful little hatchet we've had since this week began, eh?"

I can see a glimmer in his eye; I know I shouldn't trust him. But he's right; I have no friends right now. I suppose I can at least hear him out. Plus I could really go for a root beer.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Lucy]

Sometimes I really am in awe of my own stunning genius. Sally and I need money to get to camp? Well what better way to obtain it than by capitalizing on my radiant (and Sally's so-so) beauty. I've converted my psychiatric booth into a kissing booth. With Charlie Brown gone, I've lost my market in that field. It's time to diversify and branch out into potential markets!

I'm sure all of the males in the county will be lining up for a little lip action with me! Of course I plan on only kissing the best of the best; Sally can handle the rest! Yes sir, any minute now all of the boys should be lining up.

"This is stupid Lucy, it's not working!" Have I mentioned how much I hate working with Sally Brown? I don't know how Charlie Brown puts up with her! All she does is complain, complain, complain! Like she has anything to complain about! Hah! She hasn't lifted a finger this entire day. Who was it that did all the work changing my stand into a kissing booth? Me! She couldn't even get the advertising straight! I asked her to cut out cards that I printed up to distribute and she just cut diagonally through the paper, ruining all of my work! Once a Brown, always a Brown I suppose.

"We just started this a half hour ago Sally; you need to be a little more patient!"

"Hmph! I just hope you realize that if this doesn't work you've wasted a perfectly good day of my summer vacation! Robbed, pillaged, and looted! I'll never get this time back! My youth is at stake here!" Right, because Sally has so many better things to do. I'm sure that beanbag of hers is calling for her.

"No one said you have to do this Sally!" Sally looks like she is going to try and retaliate, but her eyes suddenly light up.

"Oh, a customer!"

I whip around to see Schroeder staring at us, rolling his eyes. I push Sally out of my way, "Let me handle this one sister!" I begin to bat my eyelashes, it is important to begin the sale right at the get go. "Welcome to our modest kissing both sir, for a mere 10 cents you'll be able to receive the privilege of sharing a kiss with moi."

Schroder sighed, "Lucy, I know you'll sink as low as possible for your own personal gain, but do you really need to drag Charlie Brown's sister down with you?"

"I'm just indoctrinating her into the wonderful world of capitalism." I grin at him, "It's nothing but patriotism Schroder. And don't you want to support your country anyway you can?" I shake our empty can, "10 cents for the best kiss of your life? Not a bad deal if I do say so myself."

"You are sick Lucy, you really are sick…" Schroeder turns away. The nerve of him! Turning a beautiful girl like me down! What's his problem?  
I yell out to him, "You'll be sorry one day you blockhead! Beethoven's not going to comfort you when you're sick and love you until death's parting!"

Schroeder turns back and grins, "Yeah, but Beethoven isn't going to take me for all my money now is he?" Bah! Men! Who needs them!?! Let that blockhead say whatever he wants, he'll be sorry. Opportunities like me don't last forever and when I find someone better than him he'll be sorry!

"I knew this wouldn't work Lucy! This whole idea is so stupid!" Sally continues to whine.

"Shut up Sally, Schroeder's always like this, the next guy will be more open to this!"

"Well you better get ready cause it looks like somebody else is approaching." I don't know about somebody; something would be much more of an appropriate term. Is that a tornado? I've never seen so much dust since….oh no!

"Sally!" I quickly slap her on the back, "I think you should handle this one!"

"Wha? Why me…oh no!" Pig-Pen approached our stand.

"Hey ladies, I heard that you guys are selling kisses!" He grins at me, "Well sign me up!" Ew, no, no, no, no!"

"Well Sally, looks like you're up!" There's no way I'm going to kiss Pig-Pen!

"Wait, why do I have to do it?! That's no fair!"

I snap, "Hey, I was the one who did all the work setting all of this up. You need to do something!"

Sally is beginning to sweat, "No…I refuse!"

Pig-Pen is getting impatient, "Hey what's the meaning of this, I'm a paying customer here!"

I glare at him, "One minute you blockhead!" and turn to Sally, "What do you mean you refuse!? You can't refuse!"

She defiantly shakes her head, "Yes I can! I'm saving myself for my sweet baboo!"

Saving herself? Does she even know what that means?! "Oh give me a break! And besides, Linus is not your sweet baboo!"

Sally's face goes red, "SAY THAT AGAIN! LUCY! I DARE YOU! SAY THAT AGAIN!"

I clench my fists; I'm not letting Charlie Brown's sister of all people talk down to me! "I'LL SAY WHAT I WANT SALLY YOU LITTLE-"

"Ladies please. I don't know what the problem is exactly, but it doesn't matter." Pig-Pen interrupts. A devious smile finds its way on his face. "I'm not interested in a kiss from Sally anyway; I came here for you, Lucy!" NO! NO! NO!

"Get real Pig-Pen! I'm not going to kiss you! Not in a million years! I'd rather kiss Charlie Brown!"

"What do you mean you aren't going to kiss me?! I'm a potential customer, don't you want my money!"

Can somebody be this dense? "A girl has to have some standards! Plus it's a health risk! If I kiss you I might get salmonella!"

Pig-Pen glares at me. He's such an enigma! I don't know how someone like that can have any pride in himself, he's absolutely disgusting! "How dare you discriminate against me?! I can't control my dust problem! You see what happens every time I bathe, and I assure you I'm a regular bather!"

"Tell it to someone who cares Pig-Pen!"

Pig-Pen clenches his teeth, it's not very often you see him this mad, "I will Lucy! I'm going to repot you to the Better Business Bureau! You'll be black listed! You won't get any customers!"

"It's not like we are anyway…" Sally sighs. Pig-Pen lets out one final snort and angrily storms off. What a stubborn idiot! I can't stand it when people get all fussy and defensive like that! It makes me sick!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Charlie Brown]

I definitely feel like I shouldn't be here right now. Joe's hideout is this creepy shack, located probably a good mile away from camp grounds. You know those movies where there is a murderer who lives out in the woods. This is that kind of shack. The windows are cracked, everything is overgrown, and there certainly are cobwebs abound.

The first thing I notice walking in the cabin are dozens of large crates. I meekly ask Joe, "What're in those?"  
Joe, seemingly very proud, smiles, "All of the things my dad needs to run his business!"

"His business?"

"You thick or something Brown? You think you can earn a comfortable living working at the trading post at this dinky camp? My dad has lots of other merchandise." That sounds very…illegal.

"What kind of merchandise?"

"Oh well a lot of it are fireworks! He makes a lot of money off of that! I'd say that's what at least 60% of all this stuff is. As for the rest he usually doesn't tell me."

"Fire works? But aren't those outlawed around here?"

Joe sighs, "They don't call you blockhead for nothing huh? Why do you think he makes so much money off of them?!"

"But that's illegal!"

Joe rolls his eyes, "You're naïve kid. My pop always told me that we don't live in a black and white world. You got to bend the rules to fit you better!" That sounds like something Sally would rally behind. "Look, don't worry about that. Come on have a seat with the boys, I'll grab you a root beer."

I sit down at Joe's table with his two friends…Guildencrantz and Rosenstern or something like that. The two other guys stare me down; this is an incredibly awkward experience. I know these two guys could kill me before I finish blinking! I nervously smile at them prompting one of them to simply grunt at me.

Joe slides me one of his 'imported' root beers. "So Brown, looks like your so called friends ditched you, huh?" I don't say anything. "Well that's a darn shame, huh? Real friends wouldn't ditch one of their own so quickly." Joe's two associates begin to guffaw. There's something that tells me that these three don't really understand the concept of 'real friends'.

"Everything that has happened is my fault. I deserve it." I sigh.

"You see kid, you got the wrong attitude. My old man always told me to never accept blame for anything. Doing that means you are accepting defeat. There is always somebody else who is at fault. You can't bother to waste time hating yourself!" I wonder if Mr. Agate had anything to do with the Ford Pinto…

I sigh, "But what I am going to do without them? I'm all alone now."

One of Agate's cronies grunts, "What a wuss."

Joe cuts him off, "Quiet Rosencrantz! You're really thick, huh? Your friends turned their backs on you; you got to turn your backs on them! They did you wrong, you got to make them pay!"

Turn my back on my friends? But I've known them forever, I can't just do that!

"I don't know why you're so hung up on those losers anyway? I'm inviting you into my group right here? Seriously what are you going to be missing? I'd say the sooner you get away from that neurotic kid with the blanket the better!" I clench my fists from under the table. I don't care if Linus is angry at me, I don't really appreciate Joe making fun of my best friend! "And I don't know why you bother hanging out with that Patty and Marcie duo! Do you think you're going to get with one of them or something? Cause knowing them, I'd say that isn't happening anytime soon!" Joe and his two friends begin to laugh together.

I stand up, "I'm out of here. If I knew you were just going to bad mouth my friends the whole time I would have never came here with you." Joe's two brutes of friends begin to stand up, which I immediately admit that I feel my knees giving away in fear. Joe however motions them to sit down.

"Are you a moron? You're 'friends' don't want anything to do with you! I don't know why you are still under this delusion that they care about you at all? Why would they, you're a loser? Now sit your butt down and consider yourself lucky that I'm letting you hang out with us!"

Violet and her friends call me a loser, and degrade me all of the time, and it always makes me feel depressed. Usually I just give up, which is what I did when I confronted her today. But something about Joe Agate…I don't know what it is, but I don't feel like backing down! "Did you hear me the first time kid, I said sit down!"

I stare at him, "No, I'm done listening to your garbage!"

He smirks, "Garbage?! Is that what you think this is?! Do you really think any of your friends are going to want to take you back?! Think about it! You know I'm right!"

I smile at him, I've been confused for a while about this, but now I understand! "You are right about one thing, Joe. I can't just go around being depressed about all of this. My friends are angry at me right now, that much is certainly true! But I've been through so much with all of them that I know we'll make up! I just have to win them back!"

Joe's smirk turns to an outright sneer, "Oh is that so? I'll tell you something, you're going to regret the day you spurned my friendship!"

I smile, "Friendship? You call any of this friendship? Trying to manipulate people's emotions against each other? Besides, to me it looks like all of your friends are just thugs who you keep around to protect you from people stronger than you!"

…..

Did I just say that?!

I just told off Joe Agate! Oh man did that feel good! I-I'm not used to telling people off, but this creep definitely deserved it. I know he wasn't trying to be a friend; he just wanted to use me!

Joe's sneer is replaced by an expression of rage, "You trash talking me kid?! Well why don't I show you just how good these 'thugs' are at doing their job! Rosencrantz, Guildenstern! Show this blockhead some hospitality!"

Joe's two friends begin to chuckle like hyenas as they approach. I suddenly feel all of my recently obtained confidence drain away out my body with my sweat.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Peppermint Patty]

It's funny; I was really looking forward to this week at camp. When I found out I didn't have to go to summer school this year the first thing I thought of was that I would get to go to camp, but know look at what a disaster everything's turned out to be. First off every night some darn punk is sneaking into the barracks that I'm in charge of, and I still haven't been able to catch him. The other girls haven't been cooperating on this issue one bit either! If I don't catch this creep it's going to make me look really bad!

The other three councilors aren't any help either! Molly Volley's a psycho, Joe Agate's a complete jerk, and Shermy doesn't seem to care about anything! That Joe Agate especially has been going out of his way to make these two weeks as terrible as possible for everybody. I hate bullies like him, using his father's power at the camp to do whatever he wants!

Of course the worst thing that's happened is everything between Chuck and Marcie. I heard about how he ruined everything between the two of them in record time. I would never pin Chuck on something like that; even all this flirting with Marcie I thought was mostly coming from her end. I don't know what's gotten into either him, but I sure don't like it. Past few days I've been trying to numb myself to it so I can focus on all the other problems I have to deal with at this stinking camp!

Also, as much as it may surprise everyone; I'm so sick of all this health food alternative choices that they're shoveling down my throat! I'm sick of this gruel that's supposed to be good for me! I want some donuts or something!

Sheesh, I almost feel bad for Chuck, I'm sure nobody in this camp will talk to him. I saw Linus before and he was absolutely incensed at the kid. I'm not going to do anything though, Chuck ruined everything with me. I wish him all the best, but I have enough problems without having to deal with him anymore! I should have expected this from a kid I could strike out in three pitches.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

[Marcie]

I'm not exactly sure what I should feel right now. Most people here at camp would say I should be angry at Charles. Others would probably say I should be lucky, "You almost ending up going out with Charlie Brown!" I can practically hear Violet or even Lucy saying that to me.

In truth though, I feel guilty. I brought all this upon myself. The only thing everything I did served was to break up Charles and Peppermint Patty; my two best friends. I think they were perfect together. I've known that for a long time. I used to always tease Patty about it, and she would get so annoyed. But I knew she got annoyed because she really cared about him. And watching Charlie Brown get turned down by Heather, verbally demolished by Violet, and bullied by Joe Agate and Thibault two weeks ago all ending up serving the greater purpose of him getting with Peppermint Patty. They were practically made for each other, and I had to get in the way. All because of some selfish crush…which honestly I think I only liked him because Patty did.

I know everybody else at camp hates Charles right now. But he didn't do anything…especially not to me. Violet and Patty have been behind everything…and I'm to blame since I let them play me like the fool I am. They knew I was lonely and felt jealousy towards Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty; and they convinced me that jealousy was justified. Then they convinced me to take action. That's the only explanation; it had to be set up. Why else would Patty kiss Charlie Brown? She can't stand him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………............

[Charlie Brown]

Good grief, the last thing you ever want to do is let Joe Agate's friends show you "hospitality"! I'd rather not speak of what happened…after the third Indian burn I think I may have blacked out. All I know is I'm sore and I'm alone. I knew that hanging out with Joe would be a bad idea from the get go; I don't know why I went along with it. I guess some good came out of this though, I convinced myself that I need to start trying to win my friends back over, instead of just moping around.

It's rather late so I head back to the barracks, which are oddly locked. I knock on the door and soon enough find Linus staring at me through the crack he opened. "What do you want Charlie Brown!?!"

"Oh, well I kind of want to go to bed."

Linus sneers at me, "Yeah, well the other guys and I decided we don't want you around! Why don't you get lost?" The other guys, why would they even care? It's not like Shermy or Bad Call Benny have any stake in this!

"Come on Linus, this is stupid, just let me in! I've just been beaten up by Agate's buddies! I really want to go to bed!"

Linus grits his teeth, "Well that serves you right then! Unjust actions beget righteous punishment, remember that!" Linus then slams the door in my face. Just perfect…

I then notice an open window which I walk over to. I see some kid sitting on his bed, near the window. I whisper to him, "Hey, would you mind opening the front door for me? It's locked."

Without so much as looking in my direction he replies, "Shut up and leave me alone." Oh boy does that sound familiar. It looks like I'm sleeping under a roof tonight…maybe I can find a rock to crawl under.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

[Snoopy]

Spike's doomed, that's all I can possibly say. There is no way we can raise the money he needs! Not only does he owe Jack, but now he has gambling debts to that racetrack (which I am sure is tied to ole Cactus Jack somehow anyway)! I've run out of ideas, not even I can figure out some way for him to make all that money! He's been on the phone all day, trying to call up some of his "contacts" for help. Little good that did him since he owes most of them money anyway; he even inadvertently reminded some of them so! The few that may have been willing to help hung up the phone the minute the name "Jack Maihuenia".

_"IIIII III IIIIIII IIIII! II IIII II III III IIII III! IIII 'IIIIII IIII' IIIIII II III IIIIIII III IIIII, III II_!" Woodstock is freaking out: understandably so! Yet I can't just leave my brother!

I tell him, "_We can't just abandon Spike, Woodstock! We need to stick this through!"_

Spike, overhearing me sighs, "_The bird is right Snoopy; there is no sense in going down with me!"_

"_Well, then it's decided, you are coming back to my place. You can hide out there until all this dies down!"_

_ "I don't think it will…"_

I stare at him, "_Well it's the only chance you got!_ _Now fill up some canteens with water, we got a long journey ahead of us!"_

I open up the door of Spike's basement, ready to head to my motorcycle. I'm sure we can get some headway under the cover of nightfa--!!!!!!

"_Going somewhere_?" A particularly nasty looking Jackal asks, a grin the size of Texas on his face. He takes his sunglasses off, "_You must be the brother; our contacts told us all about you_." I look around. There are tons of different animals: all deadly looking and all wearing sunglasses. The exceptions are my brothers: Andy and Olaf who look incredibly nervous and guilty. What do I do?! I can't escape from these guys…should I warn Spike. I start kicking the metal part of the basement hatch.

Woodstock comes flying up, annoyed, "_IIII III IIII II III III --- __**IIII IIII!!!!!!!**_" Woodstock immediately begins flapping. He seems to forget he can't exactly fly!

"_Woodstock you idiot, no!" _

The Jackal smiles, "_Hey Adrian, you're up!"_ A hideous vulture, which was perched on Spike's cactus swoops down and grabs Woodstock with a talon!

"_III IIII IIIIIII IIIII III II!"_ Woodstock is struggling to get free, but to no avail.

"_Let him go! He has nothing to do with this!"_

The Jackal nonchalantly sighs, "_Accomplices are accomplices bub, now go get your brother or else Adrian here is going to have a little late night snack with your pal!"_

I swallow my pride and yell, "_Spike, you better get up here now!"_

He walks up the stairs next to me confused, "_Why, what's – OH CRUD! It's Pecos Jake: nastiest Jackal in the west!"_

_ "Maihuenia sent me for you Spike, it's time you either pay up or face the music!"_

Spike is sweating bullets, "_Well Jake, you see, that is to say…"_ He whispers to me, "_This is the part where you go World War I Flying Ace on all their butts right?"_

I whisper back, "_They have Woodstock hostage, I can't do anything!"_

Spike sighs and then hugs me, "_It's been good knowing you brother…"_ he then directs his attention to the crowd of thugs, "_Alright, take me in! But leave my brother and the bird out of this! They don't owe you anything!"_

Jake smiles that bone chilling smile of his, _"Come on Spike, you know Cactus Jack's policy on witnesses! You're friends are coming with you, like it or not!"_

The other goons begin to laugh. A bobcat growls, "_Looks like we're going to be eating well tomorrow boys!" _I feel anger overcoming me. It's one thing to be capture and threatened to be eaten. But that coming from a feline; that's an outrage!

Spike looks at me, "_I told you not to get involved Snoopy…I'm sorry."_

I reassure him, "_It's alright Spike, we'll get out of this!"_

Now if only I believed that!

To Be Continued…


	11. Tuesday: Lost

It's Your Summer, Charlie Brown!

Chapter 10

Tuesday: Lost

_Dear Pencil Pal,_

_ Things have certainly spiraled out of control. The rest of the guys, lead by my own best friend, have kicked me out of the tent here at camp. I had to spend the night sleeping next to this rock. Needless to say I'm all bitten up. Yesterday wasn't a complete loss though; I finally stood up to this bully; even if I did get beaten up because of it. I've decided I need to take control of this situation and make everything right. Hopefully this will go a little better than everything else this weekend._

_Hope you're doing better than me,_

_ Charlie Brown_

…

Talk about a terrible night's sleep; last night I ended up sleeping on the side of a rock, using leaves as a make shift blanket. I got completely bitten up by mosquitoes and probably got maybe two hours of sleep tops. Plus I think I caught a cold or something because my throat is sore and I kind of got the chills.

It can't be any later than 5 in the morning. The sun is just rising and the grass is quite wet with dew which probably contributed to my cold. Despite, or perhaps because, of the fact that I feel like death itself, my resolve is resolute. My encounter with Joe and his 'buddies', while quite painful, showed me that I need to step up and prove to Marcie and Patty that I haven't been trying to hurt them; that I really care about both of them.

Who am I kidding though? I have no clue how to do that. The only leads I have come from when my sister hogs to television with those nauseating romance movies. Some misunderstanding occurs and the girl doesn't want to talk to the guy. Then he shows up later with a bouquet of flowers to show that he really does care. I guess I could pick them some flowers, as a token of my appreciation for them. Heck, shouldn't be too hard, I am in a forest after all. Plus, it's only 5 in the morning; I can get a nice assortment of flora and present it at breakfast!

…

[Snoopy]

I've never been this close to death. Pecos Jake and his boys had me and Spike blindfolded and marched us through the desert to his boss's hideout. We were only given enough water to survive; if we didn't go by nightfall Spike and I'd be goners already. I can't comment on Woodstock; I just hope those brutes haven't harmed him.

I can't even say how long we've been out here. The thugs haven't allowed Spike or me to speak. Based on what they've been saying though, we should be nearing Cactus Jack's place soon enough. I don't know what's worse: trudging through this desert or having to face the music. I suppose it's time to get this over with: it's been a good run Snoopy. It's a shame though: that round headed kid and all his friends will never know what happened to me. I wonder if they'll forget about me. Will they even care? I seemed to get on their nerves a lot of the time.

_"All right you scrubs, we're here!"_ one of the thugs yells. Suddenly the blindfold is yanked off me and I am nearly blinded by light. As things come into focus (which takes a while given that I've spent the entire night with zero light) I can see that I am in some artificially lit cave. Spike is coughing on the ground; it looks like one of the guards hit him.

_"Get your sorry butts up! Rule number one is that you never keep Cactus Jack waiting!"_ Pecos Jake yells, directing his anger at Spike. Picking him up by his neck he then sneers, _"Of course it looks all you've been doing is breaking that rule!"_

I can't let those idiots hurt my brother anymore! I charge at that jackal creep and... _crack!_

I feel a sharp pain over my head. Adrian the vulture, holding a club in his talon smiles, "_Wouldn't do to be causin' any trouble, eh boy? Might as well save ye energy fer when ole Jack gets to ya."_

_ "Sheesh Adrian, don't kill em before Jack gets to speak to them." _Pecos Jake snarls. As I regain my bearings I take another look around the cave. It's fairly spacious, with various tables and chairs situated around. There are various crates scattered around, which I can only hazard guesses as to what the contents of them are. Most disturbing however are the various bleached animal bones, hung and displayed around the cave as decorations. One of them, a bull's skull is situated the largest and most well decorated chair.

"_Aye, that be Bovine Barry's skull. Was an ole partner of Cactus Jack, he was. Was afflicted with the curse of greed and start'd holding out on Maihuenia. The aftermath is obvious to all. Ah we dined on prime rib that day." _I can see Spike's legs beginning to shake. I am starting to feel nauseous. If he ate that cow, there's no telling what he'd do to us!

"_Look sharp, beagles. Cactus Jack is ready to speak to you!" _the bobcat growls.

To call Cactus Jack intimidating is quite an understatement. First off, he's a least double the size of any coyote I've ever seen! His fur is so matted and chaotic that he could pass for a wolverine. As he walks into the room, it becomes harder and harder to stand upright; fear is overcoming me! I'm not the only one: all of Jack's goons are very visibly nervous.

He's wearing a necklace adorned with the teeth of several different animals and in his hand is a cage: a cage hold a severely ill looking Woodstock! He smiles at me, revealing a mouth of daggers. His teeth are stained red, and I shudder to think why.

"_Well if it isn't my __**owwwwwwwwwwwwld**__ buddy Spike." _He howls the world 'old' at such a high pitch that it causes my ears to ring in pain. "_And what a surprise this is; he brought his brother: the old Head Beag__**owwwwwwwwwwwwwwlllllllll**__e". _He howls again! It feels like somebody's driving a spike through my eardrums! Speaking of Spike, he's not faring much better to the audio punishment than I am.

"_What'ya want us to do with these lugs, boss?" _Jake asks.

He smiles and stares at me, "_I'd like for our guests of hon__****__or to be cleaned up. I think I'll talk business with them over lunch. Is chicken alright with you boys?" _He then stares at Woodstock and begins a laugh that quickly degrades into a deranged howl.

…

[Charlie Brown]

"Boy are you stupid, Charlie Brown." Violet was completely correct when she said that one Christmas years ago. I don't exactly know how I've managed this; but I am completely lost in the woods. It seems that these woods aren't exactly host to the array of beautiful flora that I had hoped they would be. Unfortunately my determination began to kick in and I decided I wasn't leaving until I found some beautiful flowers for Peppermint Patty and Marcie. Judging from the position of the sun, its high noon now and I'm completely lost in these darn woods!

I should have left a trail or something; snapped some twigs to mark where I came from. But no, I'm too much of a blockhead to even do that right.

"Hello? Is anybody around?" I yell out, hoping maybe I'm near some cradle of civilization. I wonder just how far lost I am. Oh no, I might be miles away from camp: lost on some distant mountain side, to only serve as prey for the wildlife.

I don't even know what lives out here? Bears? Wolves? What are those things Linus is always going on about, Queen Snakes? According to Linus if a Queen Snake bites me then, "I've had it". Those snakes might as well get on with it already then; I don't think anything else could possibly go wrong at this point! I finally decide to take some action and I get myself lost! I must have really peeved someone off in a past life or something, this is ridiculous!

…

[Lucy]

"Sheesh, something really has got to give. This is insane!" It certainly has been a frustrating past few days. Everything I've tried to get to camp has been an utter failure.

"Now I know how big brother must feel", Sally mutters, obviously referring to our string of failure.

"Not that I wish to be a burden or anything, but I would really appreciate if you two would keep quiet, or preferably: leave!" I forget to mention that Sally and I are both leaning on Schroeder's piano.

"He's not very polite is he?" Sally comments.

"Oh not at all; very impatient as well."

Schroeder growls, "I'm right here you know!"

I turn and smile at him, "I know sweetie; I just think you could benefit from some constructive criticism!" Schroeder's face goes red before he snorts and turns back to his keys.

"Maybe we should go Lucy, Schroeder is kind of creeping me out."

I giggle, "Ah don't worry about him, you'll get used to him after a while."

"THE FEELING ISN'T MUTUAL!" he shouts. He can be so cute when he's angry.

"Oh whatever you big grouch." I focus my attention back to Sally, "I guess we aren't going to camp. It really stinks, but nothing has been working."

Sally whines, "Ugh, I really really want to get out of this neighborhood for a few days."

Schroeder stops playing and asks, "Exactly how long will you guys be gone for?"

I think to myself, "I think until Sunday."

Schroeder strokes his chin as if he had a beard, "And all you guys really need is bus fare, huh?"

I nod, Schroeder walks out of the room. "What's his deal?" Sally asks.

I shrug, he returns with his wallet in hand. "I know I'm going to hate myself for doing this, but here." He hands me a twenty dollar bill! I don't think I've ever held that much money before! A Jackson!

"This is my birthday money from my grandma. 20 dollars should more than cover two round trip tickets."

Sally growls, "Your grandma gives you 20 dollars? My cheapskate grandma only gives me 10! Oh I'm going to write her one heck of an angry letter—owch!" I elbow Sally to shut up.

I eye Schroeder, "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to take your birthday money!"

Schroeder sighs, "Yes I'm sure!"

I give him a big hug, which he tries pushing himself away from, "Aww, I knew you cared about me Schroeder!"

"Don't get your hopes up Lucy. 20 bucks is a small price to pay to be rid of you!"

I stuff the money in my pocket, "As much as your attitude stinks, I'll take what I can get!" I kiss him on the cheek quickly and grab Sally by the arm to run out of the room before he can throw a Beethoven bust at me.

…

[Snoopy]

_"Nothing like a roasted bird to fill your stomach, eh boys?"_ Cactus Jack digs into a roast chicken leg, being sure to tear the meat off the bone in the most intimidating way possible. Woodstock, still stuck in a cage, looks on in horror. Jack looks at me and Spike, _"Come on guys, why don't you dig in?" _more of a demand than a suggestion.

I flash Woodstock a look of guilt and then take a bite out of my drumstick. I must admit that I am quite famished, and I'd eat anything right about now, even if it means offending my friend. The three of us eat our drumsticks in silence, Jack Maihuenia eyeing both of us and flashing a sinister grin. Of course there are plenty of his thugs in the room standing guard, lest we try and pull something; though to be honest I don't think he needs them: Spike and I would be no match for a coyote like Jack.

He snaps his fingers, alerting one of his thugs to take his plate away. He stares at my brother, who may or may not have just peed himself, "_Spike, Spike, Spike. You know it really hurts me to have to this you kn__**OWWWWWWWWL**__!" _I cover my ears in pain! "_You used to bring in a lot of money Spike; would have made a great partner."_ Spike nods in agreement, quite nervously. _"But in a business like this, we can't afford to be in the red. You lost me a lot of money with your little stunt. I gave you ample time to pay it back. This is your last chance; no more hiding anything from me, eh old buddy?"_

Spike begins groveling, "_Please Jack, it was a mistake! I swear they must have rigged it all against me! I just need a little time, I can win it all back; in fact I can even double it!"_

_"I've heard that all before Spike: promises, promises, promises. I can't give you anymore time._" He flashes his teeth, _"After all I do have a reputation to think of. What would happen if I was to just let you go? People would think I've gone soft."_ He slams his paws on the table, "_**BEING SOFT GETS YOU EATEN ALIVE SPIKE! ALIVE!" **_Jack's henchmen begin laughing uncontrollably as Jack begins to salivate! Spike backs up against the wall. I don't know what I can do, Jack'll shred me! And that's even if I could get to him through all his cronies!

Jack tosses the table aside and lunges for Spike! He grabs his by the neck, "_Oh I'll make an example out of you alright! It's a damn shame that you and your brother are a bunch of beagles! Certainly not a very filling meal, but I'll have to make do!"_

_ "Let go of my brother you monster!"_ I yell, though I don't know what good it'll do…

_"Don't worry; I got special plans for you! You are an ex head of state after all!" _Jack turns and bares his teeth. I try to bum rush Jack, only to be knocked down by that stupid bobcat.

"_Don't strain yourself anymore beagle. We want you as plump as can be before dinner nehehehe!"_ I try worming my way out of his grasp, but that stinking bobcat won't let go. It looks like this is the end!

_ "Jack! An emergency!" _Andy and Olaf rush into the room, knocking down two guards in a panic!

Jack drops Spike and growls at my two other brothers, "_This had __**better**__ be good boys!" _

Andy looks like he's just about ready to faint. Both he and Olaf are taking care not to look either Spike or myself in the eye. _"Our operation in Fort Mohave has been compromised! Sal has closed off all communications with us. We think he is planning on selling us out to the cops and keeping the profits for himself!"_

_ "That dirty rattlesnake! I'll make a belt outta him I will!" _He turns to the bobcat and Jake, _"This requires my immediate attention. Lock these saps back up; I want them alive when I get back! I swear if you guys eat them without me you'll be the following night's dinner!" _His subordinates nod and shove us out of the room. I hear him threaten my brothers, "_And if for some reason I find you guys to be less than completely honest, you're parents will have the convenience of attending a four in one funeral!" _He then howls that terrible, terrible howl.

_"Looks like those two gave us some more time."_ Spike muses.

"_Yeah, but when Jack finds out that whoever it is in Fort Mohave hasn't gone rouge, they'll be in for it worse than we are!"_ No matter what happens, we're all doomed.

…

[Charlie Brown]

Well luckily I haven't been chomped by a Queen Snake or anything like that, though I feel I'm getting more and more lost by the minute. I must be miles away from camp at this point! I wonder if anybody even notices that I'm gone; it has to be 2:00 or 3:00 by now. Maybe by being lost, they all realize how much they miss me and are banding together right now to find me!

Oh who am I kidding?

My stomach grumbles; I haven't eaten anything all day. I can see some berries growing on a bush nearby. Maybe I should take some of those. They are red, that means they are good to eat right? Oh whatever, what's the worst that can happen?

I pluck a few and wolf them down. Hey, not bad! They taste pretty sweet. Maybe I'll have some more, after all I'm pretty famished!

Well that certainly feels better. Now to figure out how to get out of thi— Oh shoot!

_**"BLEAGH"**_, good lord why did I eat those!

_**"BLEAGH!"**__,_ ugh Charlie Brown, you blockhead!

…

[Peppermint Patty]

Well at least today has been rather uneventful, that much I can be thankful for. I haven't heard anything more about Chuck or Marcie and their stupid problems, which is fine by me. Molly Volley and Joe Agate got into a big fight before; I really don't know what happened, it doesn't affect me though so I couldn't care less at this point. Luckily I haven't had any problems today with that kid sneaking into my girl's barracks. Sheesh, I hate all this responsibility! It's amazing how excited I was to go to camp this summer and how quickly it all turned to garbage!

As much as I hate the cliché expression though, I gotta say it's been almost too quiet around here. I haven't seen or heard from Chuck at all. I know I've been avoiding him mostly, but I figure I'd have at least bumped into him. I know he must be feeling pretty down; what with everyone avoiding him. His 'best friend' Linus has been quite vocal of his disapproval. Maybe that's why I'm not so angry at him as I think I should be. Something tells me that Chuck isn't really at fault here; he's just taking the heat for everyone else.

It begs the question as to where he is, it's like he up and vanished. He wasn't at breakfast or lunch. There was even a baseball game today that he didn't participate in (maybe he was going out of his way to skip out on that).

"Sir! Sir!" Marcie runs up to me.

I stare at her coldly, "Marcie."

"Look I know you're still steamed at me sir, and I'd be too! It's just I need your help!"

"Oh got eyes for Linus now maybe? Or how about Shermy; he just started going out with Heather after all!"

Marcie stammered, "Sir, it's not anything like that…"

I glare at her, "Oh, right I'm sorry. You wouldn't want to stir up anything with Shermy's group. Now that you're all buddy-buddy with the other Patty, right? Of course that's ignoring the fact that she was just manipulating you the whole time!"

Marcie sighed, "Sir, you're right! I should have never tried to break up you and Charles! And I certainly never should have pushed you away because of Patty and Violet! I'm really sorry! But this is important!"

I smile, that's exactly what I needed to hear! "Well it's about time Marcie! Look I know I've been really insensitive lately, but it really hurt that you would want to just drop being my friend like that."

Marcie sighs, "I think you were the one who wanted to sever-oh none of that is important sir! Charles has been missing all day! I can't find him at all, I tried to get others to help me but they think we're all better off without him! He could be in some serious trouble!"

Chuck, in trouble? "What happened Marcie?"

"He just up and disappeared! The only person who said anything was Rerun, who noticed him walking into the woods around 5ish this morning!"

"What were either of them doing up at that time?"

Marcie shrugged, "Rerun wouldn't say about him, and both of us could only speculate as to what Chuck was doing."

…what if Chuck ran away! Or worse! Everyone hates him now; he certainly wouldn't want to go on at this camp! He's ashamed of himself! Oh what have I done? Maybe if I tried to be a bit more understanding to the kid he'd still be around! I grab Marcie's arm, "What're you dawdling for Marcie, Chuck's in trouble!"

Marcie sighs, "Sorry sir." Well it's good that some things are getting back to normal!

….

[Charlie Brown]

After about a half hour I stopped vomiting. That's a relief; though I still feel incredibly dizzy. I can barely walk straight. My stomach still feels like it's on fire however. I don't know what I'm going to do… I'm so woozy. How the heck am I going to get out of here? I can't just stay in this one spot though. I got to keep moving. I don't want to be lost once nightfall comes.

I can't walk though! My legs are too weak! Those stupid berries took all the life out of me! Maybe if I sleep for a bit, I'll regain some sleep. Yeah, that's what I'll do; I'll go to sleep…

…

…

….

"Charles!"

…..

…..

"Chuck, c'mon Chuck!"

Charles, please wake up!"

….

"He isn't waking up! Oh man, not good, not good!"

"What should we do, Sir?"

"I don't know. What about CPR? How does that work?"

"Um, I think you have to punch him in the stomach or something, sir…"

"Alright, here goes!"

…owch!

"Wh-what's going on?" I open my eyes to see Peppermint Patty and Marcie standing over me.

"Chuck! You're alive! Oh man, I was worried sick about you!"

"Ugh…what happened?"

Marcie looks at me annoyed, "Did you happen to eat these berries, Charles?" She points to the ones that made me sick. I nod.

"Well then you are lucky you aren't dead right now! Those are Red Baneberries; highly toxic! Your first priority should be to flush out your whole system!"

Patty chuckles, "From the looks of things he already did plenty of that!" then makes a gagging motion. She offers her hand to me and helps me up.

"Marcie and I had a bit of a talk on our way here Chuck. I think I owe you an apology kid, I don't think any of the craziness that's been going on around here has been your fault."

"I admit what I did was wrong Charles…" Marcie sighs. "I'm not going to lie, I was jealous of you and Peppermint Patty. But now all I want is for everything to be back the way they were."

I smile, "R-really guys?" Emotions begin to swirl up inside of me. These past few days have been torture! I can take dealing with the normal group of people like Violet or Lucy making my life miserable, and bullies like Joe Agate are evil no matter who you are; but to have my best friends hate me… "You have no idea how happy this makes me."

Patty punches my arm, "That's more like it! C'mon, let's get you back to camp!"

I stop in my tracks though, "Wait a minute, how did you guys find me? I was lost for hours!"

Marcie giggles, "Well we smelt something terrible…which we now know are the remains of those berries you feasted on."

"Well I guess those did some good after all, huh?"

Peppermint Patty rolls her eyes, "We're five minutes from camp Chuck…"

Oh you have got to be kidding me!

….

"Extra! Extra! Local Blockhead finds himself lost for 12 hours 5 minutes away from camp!" Violet yells as I walk past a group of the campers. The entire camp begins pointing and laughing at me; typical day of my life.

"Just ignore them Chuck, you've been through enough today."

"Hey Brown! Need me to escort you to the barracks? We wouldn't want you getting lost again!"

"Oh can it Shermy!" Peppermint Patty yells, making a fist at him. All the other kids continue laughing.

"It's alright Peppermint Patty, I'm just happy I **can** go back to the barracks. Thanks for talking to the adults for me Marcie; I wouldn't have thought of that."

We make our way to the door of my barracks, to see Linus angrily standing in the entrance. "So I heard from the adults that I can't keep you from sleeping in here. I'm supposed to apologize, so I'm sorry."

"Thanks…" Linus glares at me.

"It's so typical of you Charlie Brown, getting Marcie and Peppermint Patty to fight your battles for you. My sister was always right about you it seems, you refuse to do anything yourself!"

Peppermint Patty shouts, "Will you can it already Linus! I'm sick of all this!"

"You were just as angry about him earlier Patty. And for much better reasons than me! But then he got you to feel sorry for him, like he always does!"

I try and reason, "C'mon Linus, I never meant to…"

"So then why don't you tell us why you got yourself lost!"

I'm not going to tell them that I was searching for flowers for Patty and Marcie, that would be stupid. I got to think of something. "Well it's because…"

"See? He's thinking! He didn't have a real reason he got lost. I bet he wasn't even lost! He just wanted everyone's attention. The same thing with those stupid berries; just a desperate bid for attention!"

Marcie sighs, "Come on Linus, none of what happened was Charles' fault. Let's just all let it go and be friends again."

"Hmph, I told you before, I'm done with him! You can have the sadsack all to yourselves!"

Peppermint Patty lunges for him, but I quickly grab her arm, "Just let him be mad Patty. I've been a real screw up to everyone lately."

"Oh there he goes, with the whole 'I'll try and take the high road'! I'm out of here!" Linus walks off.

"What're you going to do about him, Chuck?"

I stare at Linus as he walks away; he turns around to give me a dirty look. "Let him be mad."

"But he's your best friend?" Marcie exclaims.

"So are you and Peppermint Patty, and look what happened the past few days."

"Chuck's right Marcie, Linus'll come around eventually. We just got to prove that all of this isn't his fault." I certainly hope that Peppermint Patty is right.

To be continued


	12. Wednesday: New Arrivals

It's Your Summer, Charlie Brown!

By Sean Mahoney

Chapter 11

Wednesday: New Arrivals

_Dear Pencil Pal,_

_ I spent the majority of yesterday lost in the woods, puking my brains out thanks to some really poisonous berries. Sadly, it was probably one of the better days I've had since camp started. I was able to finally patch things up with Peppermint Patty and Marcie, which I'm really thankful for. Of course on the other hand, my best friend Linus still hates my guts, and I can't think of any way to reason with him. I know this is probably asking too much, but if you do have any advice on this matter, I'd be incredibly interesting in hearing about it._

_ Yours truly,_

_ Charlie Brown_

….

"I hate my life guys! I can't stand it anymore!" The crowd begins to chuckle. "I'm tired of this; nobody is ever going to like me! My best friends can't stand me! I'm just going to end it all! I'm going to run into the woods and end it all!" The crowd laughs louder; every cell in my body is filled with absolute mortification. Violet smiles at the crowd she has whipped up, once again in mockery of me. She dramatically holds her hand over her head, "These poisonous Yew berries are just what I need! Goodbye cruel world!" She pretends to scarf down the berries and then falls to her knee; the crowd is in an uproar. She pretends to vomit, "BLEGH! Curses, I can't even kill myself correctly! I can't do anything right, cause I'm Good Old Charlie Brown!" She points at me as the other kids laugh at me. I make eye contact with Linus in the crowd who isn't laughing; when we lock eyes though he gives me a dirty look and walks off.

Peppermint Patty clasps her hand on my shoulder and growls, "She's wrong Chuck. That stupid brat is wrong."

"Indeed she is sir; Charles ingested Red Baneberries yesterday, not Yew. We certainly wouldn't be speaking to him now if he ingested Yew berries." Marcie offers.

"That's not what I mean Marcie, and can you please stop calling me sir!"

"Thanks guys, don't worry about Violet, I'm used to it." Well I can't really say I like having half the camp laughing at me but there are more important issues at hand. At this point I don't really care if Violet hates me, it's been like this for years; what does bother me is the way Linus has been. It's going to be really difficult getting him to forgive me. If he is angry at something…or someone… he'll whip himself up into such a righteous frenzy that there's little chance that you'll be able to get him to change his mind until he loses interest in his fervor. I suppose he's gotten his childhood wish of being a fanatic.

I take one more look at the crowd; Linus is gone and most of them are still laughing at Violet, who is still cracking jokes; the exception being Patty who is strangely rolling her eyes.

….

[Snoopy]

When Cactus Jack was called away on urgent business for his feast, I had thought that may have been fate throwing me a bone, so to speak. One final chance to get myself and Spike out of this cursed mess. But it looks like it was all just a cruel joke; the delaying of the inevitable. We are to brood over our fate as agonizingly long as possible. There's just no way I can get us out of this. I don't have access to any of my clever disguises; not that Joe Cool or the "World Famous Grocer" could really do anything. If Woodstock wasn't captured as well I could try and get him to bust us out with my Sopwith Camel. I can't even be certain that he's alive at this point.

It's impossible to even plan an escape attempt; Jack has five armed guards watching us like hawks (fittingly two of them are hawks). They made it incredibly clear that we weren't to speak to each other lest we be pumped full of lead. It doesn't matter, even if we weren't under such scrutiny, Spike would be useless. He spent the entire night in the fetal position, sobbing about his fate. Kind of bugs me, to be honest. I've been trying to pull his butt out of this for about a week and he's contributing nothing. He's the idiot who got us into this mess in the first place! If we do get out of this, he's so off the Christmas card list. Well I suppose that may be too cruel…but he's still only getting one of those cheap one dollar cards!

I must be cracking up, if this is what I'm concerning myself with! I need to try something. These armed goons are never smart right? I can try the trusty old faked sickness escape plan. Once they open the door, I can go Masked Marvel on their butts I suppose (although it won't be nearly as cool without my mask). They won't expect that. Plus I'll have Spike backing me up. That'll be great: two beagles against two hawks, a vulture, bobcat, and a roadrunner (apparently an old rival of Cactus Jack who was forced into this job; poor little guy only speaks in _beeps_); the fight of the century!

_"I never even got Genevieve's number!" _Spike moans out loud, in reference to my old fiancé who left me for him and then him for a golden retriever. Yeah make that one Beagle vs. hawks, roadrunners, vultures, and bobcats.

Well it's now or never, _"Ugh, I don't feel so well" _I announce for all the guards to hear.

_"Well it won't matter how you feel once the boss gets back, huh?" _one of the hawks grumbles; the other thugs begin to laugh.

Already this isn't going well, _"Your boss wouldn't be happy if I was to keel over dead, would he? He wouldn't be able to eat me!"_

_"What're we going to do? You think there are any licensed vets anywhere around here? I don't think so punk. Jack won't care. There's still your brother and the bird. Plus he's probably making a meal out of that rattlesnake too._"

_"But what if I'm contagious and infect…"_

The other hawk sneers, _"Then maybe we ought to "cut out the tumor" so to speak and kill you now!" _

The bobcat rolls pushes the hawk out of the way, _"Shaddup Schezar! I'll deal with the prisoners! Listen here beagle, I've seen a lot of movies and I'm not nearly as stupid as the typical goon! You aren't sick, and if you are, it's no skin off our noses." _His eyes narrow, _"Now I told you and your stinking brother not to talk. I should think that's warning enough. So I'll give you a choice; you open your mouth again and get turned to Swiss or you can be like your brother and make peace with whatever it is that you beagles believe in before Jack deals with ya!" _ The bobcat makes his machine gun quite visible, prompting me to back away next to Spike.

I look at my brother sobbing to himself and realize that he's right, the situation is absolutely hopeless. I curl up myself, and wait for fate to run its course.

[Charlie Brown]

Since the morning, most of the kids at camp have made passing insults and jeers at me. Obviously they found Violet's shenanigans quite entertaining. Peppermint Patty and Marcie basically shadowed me the entire day. I guess they felt that they were the only ones around still supporting me in some way. To be honest, having them reassure me every time an insult was slung at me did help a bit. It's nice to know that _someone_ likes you.

I still am unsure of what I am going to do about both of them liking me. I think honestly though, I really enjoyed that…well week I guess…that Peppermint Patty and I had together. I think we really do make a great couple. But how can I just ignore Marcie? This is just as difficult as dealing with Linus…

"Hey Chuck, get a load of this." The three of us are at the mess hall for lunch. Hanging up on the wall is a poster that advertises that the annual kayak race is being held this Saturday. "A hundred dollar prize! Oh man that's pretty sweet! You should enter Chuck; I bet a hundred dollar prize could cover a really nice dinner for two huh?"

Marcie rolls her eyes while I sigh, "I think I've had enough defeat to last me one trip, thank you very much." My previous kayak race with Joe Agate is still quite fresh in my mind… as well as the marbles tournament, basketball match, etc.

Patty laughs, "It's alright Chuck, I'm just messin' with ya! The last thing you need to deal with is another contest." I breathe a sigh of relief and smile at her.

"Taking the path of least resistence; truly commendable Charlie Brown!" Joe Agate, arm over Peggy Jean, approaches us with a devilish grin on his face.

Peppermint Patty snarls, "Back off Agate!"

Joe laughs, "So it looks like you all made up, huh?"

I put up the toughest façade I can muster, "Yeah Joe, looks like I was right: I didn't need your friendship after all."  
Joe kept smiling, but his eye twitched; somewhere deep down I must have hurt his pride a bit. "Well well, surprising to see a backbone in you Brown, considering your pathetic little cry for attention yesterday."

Marcie piques up, "It wasn't a cry for attention; it was just an accident Mr. Agate!"

Peggy Jean tugs on Joe's sleeve, "Come on Joe; just leave them alone; they aren't doing anything to you."

He quickly snaps, "Oh be quiet!" Before swiftly reverting back to his cool and collected demeanor, "I'll be done with them in a sec. I really just want to ask a question. Obviously something is going on between you three. Now I refuse to believe that Charlie Brown is any kind of Casanova, so which one of you here is the third wheel." A look of shock and disgust flashes across Peggy's face. Peppermint Patty looks annoyed and I agree with her. Luckily Marcie seems clueless. I feel a twinge of hatred at Joe. I know where he is getting at, and I don't like it!

Agate eyes us, pointing at each of us. "You know, it's pretty hard to tell but I think I'm pretty sure it's still you, Charlie Brown." He points at me, with that infuriating smirk on his face. Peppermint Patty and Marcie are NOT like that! I'm sick of everyone saying they are I know for a fact that Peppermint Patty likes me…and I like her!

"Why you dirty…" Peppermint Patty grumbles, fists clenched.

"JOE!" Peggy shouts in anger, shoving Joe's arm off her shoulder.

Joe is annoyed at his girlfriend's insubordination, "Oh don't give me that Peggy! I'm just saying out loud what every already knows!" I can feel my anger rise; I can't stand when people insult them. Especially Peppermint Patty… Sure she's blunt, but she doesn't deserve this!

Patty, through grinding teeth demands, "And just what would that be you creep!"

"You know perfectly well what I'm getting at! We all know that you and Marcie are seeing each other! It's so freaking obvious, with her calling you sir all the time and the way you always boss her around! You guys are constantly going at it!" Whatever reason and inhibitions I usually employ are being swept aside.

Marcie, shocked, exclaims, "Get your mind out of the gutter! We're just kids!"

"I'm sick of you guys keeping it a secret! It's sickening and I'm not going to stand for it anymore at my camp! You stupid bit-" Joe stopped his little rant because he found himself pinned against the well. Not by Peppermint Patty, but by me. Completely fed up with his garbage I charged him and pinned him against the wall. I could feel anger coursing through every vein in my body.

"I've had enough of you Joe! This isn't your camp! Your dad works at some stupid store! Nobody here respects you and you obviously bully all of us to deal with your own inadequacies. I mean I know I hate myself too, but at least I'm honest about it!"

Joe's initial shock is quickly replaced by his trademarked smugness, "You're just angry because you know it's true… you know that neither of them love you!" That's where he's wrong. I know both of them care about me far more than I could possibly deserve. And it's here where I am faced with the dilemma that caused all of my problems in the first place. As much as I refused to believe it, I actually had two girls like me at once. I don't know what they see in me; but it doesn't matter. It's unfair to all of us to keep this unspoken stalemate up. To be honest I made my choice two weeks ago, but I've been too preoccupied with hurting anyone's feelings to commit to it.

I tighten my grip on Joe Agate's collar, "Listen here Joe, I love Peppermint Patty" the entire room's eyes are on us. Peppermint Patty looks just as shocked as everybody else, "and you aren't going to say anything bad about her while I'm around." I toss him to the ground. I must admit that he probably only allowed himself to be tossed out of shock.

I turn to Peppermint Patty, "I really do love you…and I'm sorry this past week has been so messed up."

I turn to Marcie, "Look Marcie, I'm really sorry. I know you care about me a lot…and I care about you too. But it's just I really feel something with Peppermint Patty." As much as I hate such cliché terms the only way I could really put it was, "Like we're soul mates."

Marcie looked disappointed but nodded, "It's fine Charles, I knew this all along, I just didn't want to accept it… I hope you don't think of me as a 'third wheel' though."

I'm glad she took it as well as that, I never once in my life thought I'd be the one doing the rejecting…I shudder to even phrase it like that. "Of course not; you're one of my best friends and always will be." Turning to Joe I growl, "And I won't let you talk about my best friends either!"

Peppermint Patty runs up to me and cheers, "Yeah! That's right Chuck!" She plants a kiss on my cheek and turns to Peggy Jean, "Bet you are regretting dumping him now, huh?"

Agate picks himself up, "You just made a big mistake pal!"

I glare at him, "I've had it with you bullying us all the time. Just leave us alone!"

"You don't know who you're messing with!"

I smile, "I think I do; you're the one person to ever be bested by Charlie Brown!" The room begins to fill with chuckles: not at my expense for once. Despite his tough act, it seems that Joe still couldn't get everybody to forget about how I beat him in marbles last summer.

Joe's eye twitches and he makes a move towards me but is blocked by Peppermint Patty, "Don't take another step you creep, you mess with him then you mess with me! And trust me; I can kick your butt a lot quicker than he can!"

Joe backs off as the laughter of the crowd continues. He turns around and faces everyone, who all go silent; "Laugh it up you little ingrates! So what, he may have beaten me at something once, I trumped him like 3 or 4 times this summer!"

Violet of all people shouts at him, "Dude! It's Charlie-freaking-Brown! Nobody should EVER lose to him!" I guess that's the closet I'll ever get to having Violet on my side.

Joe's eyes dart towards the kayak poster. "Fine, why don't all of you put up or shut up? You all think you're better than me? Well you all know that I run this freaking camp! But I'll tell you what; if any of you suckers think you can beat me at this kayak race then maybe I'll consider myself beat!

Joe is setting himself up; he's a sucker for these kinds of things. This is exactly how I won Rerun's marbles back; I got him to put them all on the line thanks to his overconfidence. This is the perfect opportunity to humble him. "Alright Joe, if I win, you get off all of our backs; no more using your dad's position in the camp as a way to bully the rest of us."

Joe considers for a moment and then grins, "Fine…but if I win… you are going to spend the rest of your days at this camp working for me… as my personal punching bag."

I shake his hand, "You're on Joe."

"Hah, I can't lose!" He muttered those exact words last year. "Come on Peggy, let's get out of here!" Peggy gives me a troubled glance and then walks off with him. After he leaves the entire mess hall erupts in conversation: some happy that someone stood up to Joe, some predicating how I'll die on the river, and others who were spurned to compete in the race. Peppermint Patty, Marcie, and I quickly and quietly duck out of the hall.

"That was so AWESOME Chuck! I never would have thought that'd you'd stand up to him like that!" She then puts both her hands on my shoulders and stares into my eyes, "And I got to say, I think that's the most romantic side of you I'll ever see. You were like my white in shining armor!"

"That's knight, sir." Marcie corrects.

"Oh shucks…It's no big deal; I just couldn't stand to see him…"

She smiles, "Is it true Chuck, what you said to him?"

I begin to sweat but I know the answer, "O-of course Patty, every word."

She squeezes me, "That's exactly what I wanted to hear, kiddo!" She lets go of me, incredibly excited. "Man, I still never thought I'd see such a cool side of you! I knew it was down there somewhere!"

"Well I wouldn't go that far…"

She turns to Marcie, "Now you're sure this isn't going to be weird for you or anything, right Marcie?"

She shrugs, "We're starting to grow up, I'm sure I'll manage sir. Just keep the mushy stuff to a minimum when I'm around if you please."

I nod, "Yeah, no problem."

"So Charles, do you really think you'll be able to win that race?"

Like a ton of bricks it hits me. For the first time ever I did a lot of talking but there is still nothing to back it all up with. I don't know how to kayak! I practically died the last time! Oh man, what the heck was I thinking!

"No Marcie, I think I'm actually doomed!"

…

[Lucy]

"How much longer til we get there? I'm so bored!" When I get to camp, Charlie Brown and I are going to have a nice long talk about his little sister! It makes sense, I suppose that she'd be a whiney, spoiled, brat with no patience; Charlie Brown is too wishy washy to ever think about disciplining her! He needs to be more like me; I got Linus under my thumb!

"I'm going to die on this bus! I haven't eaten or drank anything in days!" We got on the bus forty five minutes ago. "This stinks!" I still am not even sure if Sally should be coming with me or not. I mean, my parents are always out of town, so it isn't like they are going to ever realize that I'm not home, especially because of that senile babysitter of mine. I think Sally may have just left home without telling her parents. But then again, it seems like none of our parents are ever really around anyway.

"You realize that we aren't going to make it to camp until nightfall, right?"

"AUGH! I'm going to go insane on this stinking bus! This is horrible!"

Good grief, she's going to drive me _insane!_ "Hey Sally, why don't you read something? I bought some books."

Sally visually gags, "Oh heck no! I have to read enough during the school year; I'm not wasting any time reading them on my time off!"

"Alright sheesh! Why don't you count tumbleweeds or something?" I turn back to my book: Freud's _"The Ego and the Id"_. I figure if I'm going to have a career in psychiatry, I had better read up on the so-called greats. Not that anything this creep has to say makes any sense.

Sally sighs and looks out the window longingly. I get about a minute's peace before she starts in again, "I can't wait to see my sweet baboo…"

Sickening… "What do you see in that blockhead brother of mine?"

Sally smiles, "Well he's cute…and uh smart…and cute…" Brilliant… "Look Lucy, he and I are just meant to be!"

"My brother is a childish idiot. He carries around his blanket, spouts garbage about sentient pumpkins, and yet still thinks he's some kind of philosophical genius. I can't stand him."

Sally looks down in contemplation for a moment, "…but he's just soooo cute!"

"Augh! Are we there yet?"

…

[Charlie Brown]

Oh, stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did I think that I could ever beat Joe Agate in a kayak race! I looked over the brochure for the event and it's going to be on the fasted rapids in the state! Can this camp legally even allow this?

"C'mon Chuck, I'll start coaching you again. We'll pick up where we left off on it. This time you're sure to beat Joe!"

Looking at the brochure I panic, "There's a waterfall Patty! A waterfall!"

Peppermint Patty rolls her eyes, "Yeah, a six inch waterfall. You'll be fine Chuck! Remember that other camp we went to once with those other bullies with the cat. The rapids we raced in that time were lot worse than these."

"We almost died!" That was another terrible, terrible, experience at a camp!

"Oh good grief Chuck, we were fine! And you'll be fine. C'mon! You're on the verge of beating the bad guy for once. And you don't really need to sweat it anyway since you already got the girl." She pecks me on the cheek; I suppose that's enough to make me shut up. "Just go out and give it your best!"

"Yeah Charlie Brown, give it your best. We all believe in you! Despite the fact that time after time you fail, we should all stop what we are doing and cheer you on!" The familiar voice, yet unfamiliar until recently tone of Linus Van Pelt sneers at Peppermint Patty.

Patty rolls her eyes, "Linus will you give it a rest? Me, Chuck, and Marcie worked everything out! It's over; it was all just a big understanding!"

Linus shakes his head, "I saw what happened. Nice job standing up to Joe there Charlie Brown. Making sure you got everyone's attention when you punched him out and declared your love for Peppermint Patty while leaving Marcie out in the cold was a good touch!"

I'm starting to get really ticked off with Linus over all this. I can see why he was angry at first but he is really going too far over this, "First of all I didn't punch him. And second of all, what are you even implying: that I made him say those things about Patty and Marcie as an excuse to defend them?"

Linus pauses for a moment and mutters, "…why didn't I think of….Yeah! That's exactly what I'm saying!" Linus has snapped at me before and often times I can't blame him: my wishy-washiness and indecisiveness can surely be really aggravating. Plus I admit I complain way too much. I think this may be the first time I've snapped at him though.

"Linus…you are insane! Do you hear yourself? I'm apparently involved in a conspiracy to play Patty and Marcie against each other; the only two girls who have ever legitimately cared about me? Between this conspiracy, that stupid pumpkin, and that stupid blanket: YOU ARE OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Whatever zealous fervor in his eyes momentarily fades: he looks hurt. And I instantly feel like a scumbag for making that happen.

"…So you think I'm crazy…"

"Linus, no… it's not that, I'm sorry-"

"Hmph, everyone else does, why would you be any different?"

"Linus look I didn't mean…" good grief how could I say that?

The fire in his eyes return, "I guess Violet was right, you really don't give a hoot about me anymore huh? Moved on to better things? Well I'll tell you what! Remember earlier where you made a big deal about standing up to Joe!" He points at my chest, "Now it's my turn to stand up to you!"

Violet? Oh man what is she up to now? Is she why Linus is going nuts? "Linus, just calm down a minute, what has Violet been saying?"

"That doesn't matter! You aren't just dealing with Joe Agate at the race on Saturday! I'm going to beat both of you. I'll stand up to you and teach that smug jerk a thing or two at the same time!"

Peppermint Patty smirks, "Is that it Linus?"

He blinks and shrugs, "Yeah, it is; you're going down though Charlie Brown."

He walks off, "He's aware that the race wasn't exactly supposed to be a one on one between you and Joe, right Chuck?"

"At this point Patty, I don't know what Linus is aware of…"

…

[Marcie]

I had dinner with Charles and Peppermint Patty, like usual. Despite this morning's events, they seemed to be rather grim. It seems Linus is still angry at Charles. It doesn't make much sense to me; this problem seemed like something between myself, Charles, and Peppermint Patty. I suppose Linus is trying to look out for us, but it is rather strange. There doesn't really seem to be a logical basis for this behavior.

As for the events that transpired earlier, in one sense, yes I'm a little disappointed, but I'll get over it. Charles and Peppermint Patty were practically made for each other, even if that may not be apparent at first. Charles needs someone a bit more assertive than him too; I think if we were together both of us would be too nervous to make a move. Haha, I can assure you that wouldn't be the case with Peppermint Patty.

I must say Charles and Patty are certainly acting a lot more cautious around me. I guess they don't want to leave me out but I don't think that's going to be a problem. We are all too young for any of that mushy stuff anyway.

After the dinner, I left the two of them to their own devices; I figured they'd want to be alone their first night back together. Hopefully Charles won't fall into the lake or something on their "romantic moonlight walk" haha! Sorry…he's a nice guy, just such a klutz! I'm fine being alone tonight anyway, it's quite nice out. The weather has cooled down to about 60 degrees; ideal strolling weather in my mind.

Of course, though I do enjoy a walk in solitude, I cannot deny my curiosity when I should stumble upon a conversation between Violet and Patty, around the corner of the girl's barracks.

"Can you believe it? Peppermint Patty and Marcie made up with Charlie Brown! And to top it off Brown and Peppermint Patty are dating again! Ugh, I thought you were taking care of this!" Violet is clearly angry. Patty on the other hand looks nervous.

"Listen Violet, I think we've gone too far already. It's really rotten trying to drive wedges between people. After everything I told Marcie, they still all forgave each other, let's just give this up. I don't even know what we're trying to prove at this point!" I suppose it stands to reason, Patty never really cared that I was feeling left out from Charles and Peppermint Patty when they first started 'going out'. Violet was just trying to use that to drive us all apart.

"I don't know how you dropped the ball on this one Patty, but you sure did. At least my other plan is still working. Linus is behaving exactly as he should."

"That's really low Violet, Charlie Brown and Linus have been best friends since well…forever!"

"Not really Patty, besides, it was when him and his sister came into the picture that we started getting shoved out of the picture. And once that Peppermint Patty and her little geeky friend came around everyone forgot about us!"

"Maybe it's because we just make fun of everyone. I don't think anyone really likes that…"

Clearly Violet is somehow manipulating Linus. The why is pretty apparent, to drive a wedge between him and Charlie Brown in some misguided revenge scheme or something. The how though is something I don't understand. We all know how much Violet can't stand Charlie Brown. Even if he's legitimately angry at him, I'd figure that Linus would take anything she says with a grain of salt.

"They're all losers! They know we're right! We're doing them a service by pointing it out to them!"

Patty looks quite shocked, and for good reason, "You know you're sounding like Lucy right now. Calm down, let's just give it up. Things are already bad enough for Charlie Brown; just let it sort itself out."  
Violet stamps her feet, a temper tantrum befitting her rather spoiled lifestyle is surely to ensue, "Just sort it out? No way! You remember what happened two weeks ago? They all made an idiot out of me! That stupid Peppermint Patty punched me in the eye and they all just left me there to tend to the "emotional fragility" of that stupid Charlie Brown! It's sickening!"

"The girl of his dreams had just rejected him! That would crush anyone's spirit! You shouldn't have started rubbing salt in the wounds Violet! Sure you may be the 'most popular girl around' but you can just go saying everything you want!"

"Don't you dare question me on this, Patty! I've come way too far now to see this fall apart! I'm going to make that creep Charlie Brown and his stupid friends pay! You want to go against me? Then I'll make sure you're reduced to their level. You'll NEVER be invited to another Violet Gray party as long as you live! Everyone in school will treat you like Charlie Brown!"

It's rather amusing hearing Violet's threats. I wonder if once she cuts off Patty, if then she'll realize that she has pretty much alienated herself from the entire school. It would appear that this thought hasn't crossed Patty's mind though, as Violet's remarks seem rather cutting. The irony is beautiful, their plot to tear apart all of our friendships is what's going to ruin theirs.

Patty's silence is enough of a concession to Violet it seems. "I thought so. Now just stick to what I told you. This is all going to work out great! Now if you excuse me, Linus is pretty upset over his latest argument with his ex-best friend. I'm going to 'comfort' him." Violet laughs a bit and walks off, leaving a disturbed Patty alone. It still baffles me as to why Violet would be in a position to comfort Linus but right now I suppose that is not the most important matter to attend to. Patty's got a bit to answer for, and this may be the most opportune time.

"Hello Patty, I apologize, but I couldn't help but eavesdrop on your previous conversation with Violet."

In a state of brief shock she stammers, 'Wh-Marcie? You were-how dare you?"

After all she's been doing to me and my friends; it is a bit insulting to hear that she has the gall to be outraged at me. "I suppose you'll have to excuse me, but given recent circumstances regarding some tumultuous events in my closest friend's friendships; I felt I needed to disregard some of my normal courteous ways. Granted, I suppose you would know all about that, since you've been the one breaking apart the longstanding friendships between four individuals as well as a budding romance between two." I must admit, this 'tough girl' routine can be fun sometimes! I should do this more often.

Patty glares at me and begins to walk away, I quickly intercept her. "Unlike you, I'm going to be direct. I know now that you intentionally manipulated my feelings in order to drive apart Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty as well as me and Peppermint Patty. I of course admit culpability in this as well as I should have stopped myself. But my selfish desires got the better of me and you and Violet won. Then furthermore, you quite obviously drove me and Charles away by kissing him while I watched. Of course it was at that point I realized you were up to something, as Charles would never do such a thing; despite the fact that I indeed deserved it."

She rolls her eyes, "Well aren't you clever? Now if you'd excuse me…" I suppose trying to act tough isn't my strong suit. I'm going to have to be frank about this."

I sigh, "Obviously, someone like me isn't going to be intimidating you. But I ask you to ponder this. You know what you are taking part of is wrong. I saw you argue with Violet about this. You don't have to be completely subservient to her. She isn't your boss. I used to be like that with Peppermint Patty as well, and if there is one positive thing to come out from what you guys have been doing, it's that I realized that I'm allowed to disagree with her. I'm not trying to manipulate you here like you were doing to me. You know this is wrong." Patty stops and shifts uncomfortably. "It's going to eat away at you. Trust me; I felt that way the minute after Charlie Brown broke up with Peppermint Patty. Sure I was happy he was with me briefly, but deep down the guilt was there and it ate at me. You can make this right. Please, I'm begging you."

I can see that she is almost on the verge of crying. Perhaps I'm laying it on a bit thick but this is important. "I don't know Marcie…you're probably right…but…"

"Look, think it over Patty. You know what's best. Think for yourself. Violet doesn't have to control you. Just like how you said Peppermint Patty doesn't need to control me." I smile at her which doesn't seem to lighten her mood at all.

"I'll sleep on it…now leave me alone."

"Of course." I nod at her and turn away. Quietly I mutter, "Sir…" I giggle a bit to myself as I walk off. It's very rare that I speak to this other Patty, I just couldn't resist sneaking that in there.

….

[Charlie Brown]

"I'm glad things are at least working out with us now Chuck. Linus'll come around eventually, don't worry about it." I walk Peppermint Patty to the door of her barracks. We had just spent the past hour and a half or so walking together and discussing things. It was nice, I mean she was holding my hand the whole time and I didn't make too much of an idiot of myself.

"Yeah, I'm sure he will. Thanks a lot Patty!"

She leans over and kisses me. Luckily I've gotten to the point where this wouldn't cause me to stumble, though I'm sure I'm still as red as the Baron. "Thank you Chuck for standing up to that creep earlier; have a good night Chuck." She waves me off and I head across camp to the boys barracks. Obviously my spirit drops as I'll have to deal with Linus. Maybe he'll be asleep when I get there.

As I approach my barracks I swear I feel something hit the back of my head. "Owch!", must be an acorn or something.

"Charlie Brown!" I hear someone hiss.

"Who's there?" I turn around in panic, what if it's one of Joe Agate's goons trying to beat me up for earlier today? The voice was distinctly female though. I turn back to the door and fumble with the lock. Oh of all the…those jerks locked it again!

"CHARLIE BROWN!" I fumble with the door some more but to no avail! Two figures appear from the bushes. I close my eyes in fear before feeling two hands on my shoulders, "Oh grow up you big baby!" I open my eyes to see two very familiar girls staring at me: Lucy Van Pelt and Sally Brown, my own sister!

"L-Lucy? Sally? Wha-What are you two doing here?"

Lucy sighs, "As much as this may surprise you Charlie Brown. The neighborhood is incredibly dull without you guys."

"What about Schroeder?"

"Well he…"

Sally pushes Lucy aside, "Oh who cares about all this! I'm here to see my sweet baboo! Where is he?"

"Linus and I kind of aren't speaking to each other. We sort of got into a big argument and…" I turn the handle of the door indicating how it's locked," …now I'm locked out of my room."

"You and Linus got into a fight? Sheesh, first I hear you break it off with Peppermint Patty and now you and Linus hate each other?" Lucy asks.

"Me and Patty are thankfully back together. There have been a long string of events going on that Linus is blaming me for."

She rolls her eyes, "My brother is such a blockhead." I suppose the only time I can get Lucy on my side is when it's against her brother. I take my attention off Lucy however, because for the one time in my life, I'm more afraid of my sister than Lucy!

Her face is beat read and her fists are clenched. She screams, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU AREN'T FRIENDS WITH LINUS ANYMORE? YOU MORON! YOU BLOCKHEAD! YOU TOOK AWAY MY MAN! I'LL SUE!"

I try and urge her to keep it down while Lucy demands, "What are you talking about?"

Sally gives me a look of daggers before turning to Lucy, "The only way I ever get to talk to Linus is through my brother! If they aren't friends then I can't talk to my sweet baboo anymore!" She turns back to me, "YOU BLOCKHEAD! WHAT GOOD ARE YOU?"

I back up a bit, to escape Sally's wrath, "Sorry Sally, I'm doing the best that I can… wait a minute." Something dawns upon me, "How the heck did you guys get here anyway? And where are you going to stay?"

Lucy smiles, "Schroeder gave us some money in exchange for getting us out of his hair." She wistfully sighs, "He's so cute when he's annoyed. Anyway we took the bus. As for where we are going to stay…we figure you'd hook us up, Charlie Brown!"

I sigh, "Don't you guys see that I'm locked out of my own barracks right now? Not that it matters since you guys haven't paid the camp at all! Once they find out you're here they'll send you home!"

Lucy smiles, "Way ahead of you Charlie Brown! I did some research on this camp. Did you know that they are facing three lawsuits for criminal negligence of minors? All of you kids are basically on your own. They just take roll call in the morning right? So we just blend in with the rest of the crowd after roll call. I'm right about how they run things, aren't I, Charlie Brown."

"No", I sigh, "They don't even call roll call…"

"Then we'll be fine…"

"NO…WE…WON'T!" Sally interrupts, "I'M NEVER GOING TO SEE MY SWEET BABOO AGAIN! I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO PROFESS MY LOVE FOR HIM!"

Through the open window of the barracks Linus, seemingly in his sleep, sleep-screams, "I'M NOT YOUR SWEET BABOO AND I WOULDN'T TAKE YOU TO MY WORST NIGHTMARES!"

Lucy smiles, "You know I think that's almost a compliment, but anyway…shut up Sally, let the big kids talk. As I was saying, we brought a tent with us. We figure that we'll sneak in with the crowd around breakfast and sneak off in the evening. Should be a piece of cake."

Only Lucy Van Pelt could have come up with something so ridiculous in order to combat her own boredom! I'm sure it wasn't too hard to rope Sally in though. "Alright I guess. I do want to know though Sally: do mom and dad know that you are here. I can't see how they'd allow you to do this.

"Oh don't worry, I've gotten that ALL taken care of big brother." She smiles before reminding herself how angry she is at me. "JUST LIKE HOW YOU BETTER TAKE CARE OF YOUR FRIENDSHIP WITH MY SWEET BABOO!"

I nod quickly, "Yes, yes, I'm on it Sally! Just keep your voice down! Anyway, I'm pooped guys. I guess I'll climb into that window there…again…" I suppose this is one of the few times I'm thankful that we don't have air conditioners here… the window is always open.

Lucy smirks, "Not so fast Charlie Brown...someone has to set up our tent, correct?"

…

Two hours later I finally got that infernal tent set up…Of course the minute I sent up that tent made for eight people successfully they shooed me off, since it "wouldn't do to have a boy in the tent." And without so much of a thank you I was sent on my way , back to the barracks, in the middle of the night. Of course upon returning to the barracks, I find that the window is closed and locked tight. After about a half hour of banging on the door I give up. Looks like I'll have to find that rock again.

To be continued…

_A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get something up. I had a bit of computer trouble. My laptop can't run Starcraft II and it messed it up for a while until I could get it fixed. I lost a lot of my files so it took a while to get back on my feet story wise. At least it's all good now…except I still can't play Starcraft II :(_


	13. Thursday: Coyote's Howl

It's Your Summer, Charlie Brown

By Sean Mahoney

Chapter 12

Thursday: Calvary

_Dear Pencil Pal,_

_ You are going to have to excuse the quality of this letter. As you can see, I am using crushed berries as ink and a piece of bark to write on. I'm going to keep this brief. Linus locked me out again. I'm back together with Peppermint Patty. Now I have beat Joe Agate in a kayak race. I'm also supposed to somehow sneak in_

Aw crud, I ran out of room on this bark. I can't believe I'm writing on a piece of bark with crushed berries. I doubt the post office will even send this one. Not that my pencil pal is going to read or reply to any of these letters anyway. I can't believe I spent another night locked out. This is going too far, Linus really needs to knock it off now! I need to march right up to him and stand up for myself! I did it to Joe Agate and I can definitely stand up to Linus... Then again standing up to Joe has landed me in a whole other mess that I have no clue how to get out of!

"Hey big brother, you up you lazy bum?" Of course...nothing like the demands of my sister and Lucy to start my day.

"Yes Sally…" I yell back. Sally and Lucy, looking much better rested than I, walk through the trees into my vision.

Lucy sneers, "Well you know the drill blockhead! We can't just mosey into the mess hall, you better hurry on over and get me and your dear little sister some chow! And on the double, you think I'm crabby now, until I get breakfast it'll just get worse and worse!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it…" I mutter and walk off. Only I have to put up with nonsense like this! I bet my dog Snoopy isn't dealing with anything like this! That beagle has the best life ever, I swear!

….

[Snoopy]

How long has it been? I've lost track of time in this cell, devoid of sunlight to help pass the time. The only inkling of time passage is the changing of the guards, but lately that has become more and more erratic. It seems something is up with Cactus Jack's boys; things aren't going smoothly with that rattlesnake, but I can't tell what that means for me and Spike. Speaking of Spike, he hasn't been holding up well at all, he's spent most of the time shivering in a corner. Sometimes he'd break out sobbing. Can't blame the guy; heck, I'm not sure why I haven't completely cracked yet. Waiting for the inevitable should be driving me insane. Perhaps I am still holding out for some hope, but I can't think of any way that'll happen. Maybe Cactus Jack got gunned down by the rattlesnake's goons. Doubtful, he probably would have taken all precautions. Even if that did happen, would that make things any better? Jack's thugs are just as twisted as he is.

I sigh, "_Spike, despite this being completely your fault… you're one of the best brothers a beagle can have. I'm sorry it's got to end this way, but we both had pretty good lives right?"_

Spike, sitting himself up for the first time in a while mutters, _"Thanks…I'm sorry about all this…but yeah, we did have some crazy times."_

I laugh, _"Like that time you visited my town and the kids thought you were malnourished and fed you until you were triple your normal weight!" _

_ "The desert heat rectified that problem soon enough. How about that family reunion we had on that garbage pile?"_

_ "Or how about when you got that round headed kid's field back by cutting a deal with the coyotes?"_

Spike rolled his eyes, _"Here's some irony, Jack 'acquired' that property recently after getting rid of those other, more legitimate, coyotes. I don't think he has anything planned for it though."_

I stare at Spike for a moment, _"WHAT?"_

"_Funny huh? It's like he owns everything."_

Not funny! Definitely not funny! _"Spike! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT MY OWNER AND HIS FRIEND'S ARE PLAYING ON THE TERRITORY OF A CRIMINAL?"_

Spike shrugs, "_Never crossed my mind_."

_"Charlie Brown and his friends are in danger!"_

_ "Charlie Brown?"_

_ "You know…the round headed kid."_

_ "Oh I didn't think he had a name, you never use it."_

_ "Who cares about that now? They could be in danger you idiot! Does Jack know about this? He may try and use them to get to us!"_

_ Spike whispers, "Not if you keep quiet about it you moron."_

A familiar laugh begins to fill the room. That damn bobcat approaches our cell and hisses, "_Oh, I should think that the boss will find this very, very, interesting_."

Spike sighs, "_Good going Snoopy_."

Pecos Jake rushes into the room, panting heavily. He points at the bobcat, _"Get them out of the cell now and bring them to the audience chamber! Jack's back and he needs to deal with them __**now**__!" _

The bobcat and my eyes meet, the mutual feeling of hatred is palpable. He sneers, _"Looks like you can tell him yourself, Beagle."_

….

[Charlie Brown]

As I present Lucy and my sister their bowls of breakfast gruel, I am greeted with looks of indignation.

"What the heck is this Charlie Brown?" Lucy snaps.

"Yeah, are you trying to give us food poisoning big brother?"

I grumble, "This is it. You guys wanted to come here, we've been eating this for two weeks. Bon appétit."

Ignoring what I just said Lucy sighs to Sally, "Charlie Brown can't even get us something decent for breakfast. Your brother really can't do anything right."

Sally nods, "Yeah, great going big brother."

Getting annoyed I reply, "Look, that's literally all they have there. Just eat it and get used to it."

They both look at each other and nod as they toss their bowls aside, "No!"

"Oh fine, whatever!"

Sally begins to moan, "So you're tell us that this is all they have for breakfast?" I nod, "Why did we even bother coming here in the first place?"

"I don't know Sally, you tell me…"

Lucy stands up, clenching her fists, "This is an outrage Charlie Brown! How much did our parents pay for us to come here?"

"They didn't pay anything for you Lucy…"

"And they have the nerve to feed us _this?_I'm going to complain to someone about this!" Why bother, she's already doing a splendid job complaining to me.

"Chuck? Chuck! You out here?" I turn around to see Peppermint Patty, not too far off, fumbling in the woods.

"Over here!" She quickly runs over to us and before being able to open her mouth, looks at Lucy and Sally in shock.

"Lucille? Sal? What the heck are you guys doing here?"

Sally perks up, "We're here to find my sweet baboo!" Lucy rolls her eyes.

Peppermint Patty shrugs, "I'd advise against that right now. Your 'sweet baboo' has gone off his rocker."

Lucy nods, "Yeah, Charlie Brown has informed us. I guess it was only a matter of time."

Patty sneaks a kiss on my cheek and I blush, of course. "Yeah, Linus is still angry at _my_ sweet baboo, Chuck!"

You know, sweet baboo doesn't sound too bad when someone is calling me that! I don't know what Linus's problem is! "Hehehe…thanks Patty."

Lucy pretends to gag, "This is going to make me sick. I'm never going to get used to you two being together. I'm going to go find something edible, before you two make me puke!"

Lucy storms off. I smile at Peppermint Patty, "Man I never though I'd be the one making people sick, huh?"

"Welcome to your life as my sweet baboo, Chuck!"

We are both shocked though, when Sally, whose presence we briefly forgot about, yells, "Stop saying that! You can't use that phrase! Only I can! My brother may be your boyfriend, but he certainly doesn't meet any requirements to be a sweet baboo!"

Patty smirks, "And what would those requirements be?"

Sally stutters, "Uh…w-well…he has to be really…really, really,really…umm…I'm still thinking them up!" Peppermint Patty and I snicker at each other for a moment as Sally fumes.

However after that brief moment Patty is all business, "Anyway Chuck, I followed you out here because I have some bad news." Of course… "Apparently all entrants in the kayak race are supposed to build their _own_ kayak!"

"WHAT?"

Sally, confused, asks, "You're in a kayak race, big brother? Why on Earth would you enter that?"

"Chuck is trying to stand up to this jerk. Anyway you can bet that Joe Agate already has the best kayak available! And Linus from what I heard is hard at work too!"

Sally smiles, "My sweet baboo is entering too? I got to go help him out!" and runs off.

I sigh, "She's in for some disappointment. So what do we do now? I don't know how to build a kayak?"

"I guess we'll have to figure it out. I'm sure Marcie will be able to help."

"Are you sure she knows anything about this?"

Patty smiles, "Nope, not at all, but I sure _hope_ she knows a little about this!"

…

[Snoopy]

I suppose this may be our final hour. It has finally come to this. We are pushed along by two of Jack's guards to his main chamber; follow Pecos Jake, who seems incredibly on edge. That smug bobcat is following us.

"_Alright, get in there now!" _Jake shouts at us, causing the two guards to shove me and my brother into the main audience chamber. Overall it is a very chaotic scene. Cactus Jack's thugs are scurrying around the place, which seems much emptier than before: save for a lot of freight. They must be abandoning this place.

"_iiiiiiii! iiiiiiiiiii iii iiiiiiiiii!" _I turn my head to see Woodstock, looking quite a bit gaunt but otherwise alive and kicking, being held in a rusty birdcage, ecstatic to see that Spike and I are still alive!

"_Will someone shut that blasted bird up?" _ An incredibly angry looking Jack screams. He has no air of smug class that he presented us with last time we met.

The bobcat happily announces, _"Boss, the prisoners are here as you requested."_ This bobcat was certainly the only member of this gang who seemed calm. Jack immediately turned to face us and he looked almost as bad as Woodstock. His eyes were incredibly bloodshot and his fur was incredibly messy, some of it even missing.

"_Alright you filthy beagles, the jig is up! What the heck have you two been keeping from me!"_

I look at Spike for an answer, but he seems just as clueless as I am. He asks, "_You mean besides the money?"_

Jack begins to foam at the mouth, "_Don't be funny Spike! I'll make your death incredibly painful if you don't tell me right now! I KNOW THAT YOU AND YOUR STINKING BROTHERS SET ME UP AT FORT MOH__**OWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLL**_!" He begins to howl in rage.

_"Set up? What set up! I thought that rattlesnake dude was betraying you, why would Spike or I know anything about it?" _ I ask. I'm not even sure why we're attempting to reason with him; he was planning on killing us before all this happened, I scarcely think this situation is going to change his mind. "_YOUR STINKING BROTHERS JUMPED SHIP THE MINUTE WE GOT THERE! SAL WAS ALREADY TAKEN IN BY THE B.I.A.! Don't play dumb with me you stinking beagles!"_ He begins to tremble, _"I shouldn't have given any of you any chances! I should have killed you all from the beginning!"_

I stare at him defiantly, "_If you're going to do it, then do it now you dirty coward! I'm sick of being kept in the dark by an incompetent wolf wannabe!"_

Spike tugs on my shoulder, "_ARE YOU CRAZY SNOOPY? Shut the hell up!"_

I smile, _"I'm the World War One Flying Ace; I'm not going down without a fight!"_ Utilizing whatever strength I have left I make a dash for Jack. The other thugs are too busy to notice at first and the ones behind me aren't quick enough. I don't consider myself a barbaric beagle, but this is life or death. I go for his throat.

I catch him off guard; I am able to take him to the floor. I hear the other thugs beginning to shout, "_Kill his brother!", "Save Jack!", "Kill the bird!" _but I don't budge. They wouldn't do anything while I have Jack's life in my jaws. As much as I hate what I am doing, this is the only possible leverage I have.

Some of Jack's guards rush up to help him which prompts me to viciously growl. To be honest at this point I feel detached from the action; pure instinct has overtaken my actions. "_Stay back you idiots! This beagle isn't playing around!"_ Jack shouts, in fear.

"_Oh I beg to differ, boss."_ The bobcat states, he begins walking up to me and Jack. I tighten my grip on Jack's neck and growl louder. The bobcat snickers, "_Snoopy, Snoopy, Snoopy. I've been keeping tabs on you for a while, much longer than anyone here would think. I know all about your exploits as the 'World War One Flying Ace' and the 'Masked Marvel'. However, you know as well as I do that you would never resort to killing. Never. You don't have it in ya."_I growl back at him. I'll show him, this is life or death! My friends are in danger! This is all the leverage I have!

The bobcat stares me in the eyes, _"Come on Snoopy, you don't have the guts!" _He's….right. I can't take another life. No matter what the reasons! Who am I kidding? But I got to keep the appearance up!

"_There's no use prolonging this little bluff of yours Snoopy. Let Jack go."_ The bobcat then walks up to me and goes to pat me on the head, proving that I'm able to kill; even a complete monster like Cactus Jack. I let Jack go, and quickly go to snap at the bobcat's paw, only to be met with a swipe to the face! "_Stupid beagle, what makes you think you can touch me?"_I recoil in pain.

Jack, gets up, regaining his composure and begins to gloat, _"Yeah you insignificant beagle! You and your friends are going to pay big time now!"_

The bobcat smiles, "_I'd hold up on killing Snoopy just yet. You should make him suffer. You know that piece of land you got from those other coyotes a few months back?"_

Jack nods, "_Yeah, the baseball field?"_

"_The same. It happens to be the ball field of Snoopy's owner and all his little friends._"

Jack smiles, "_Children eh? I haven't tasted human flesh in some time."_

I glare at him, _"You can't be serious!"_

_ "Jack Maihuenia is always serious."_ I don't care how out gunned I am: this monster is going down.

…

[Lucy]

"Out of my way! Move it! Move it!" I shove my way past a group of kids on line at the mess hall. Mess is right, this place is a total dump.

"Lucy, what are you doing here?" Violet asked, more shocked than snide.

"None of your beeswax, now get out of the way! I want some grub!"

"HEY? WHAT'S GOING ON HERE? NOBODY BETTER BE CUTTING THE LINE ON MY WATCH!" an incredibly loud and angry voice booms.

Violet snickers, "You've done it now Lucy, not even you are tough enough to deal with Molly Volley!" This Molly Volley in question certainly was intimidating, even for someone like me. She was huge: she had legs like an elephant!

Of course I don't care who she is, nobody's intimidating Lucy Van Pelt! "Who are you supposed to me?"

She grits her teeth, "That's what I should be asking you partner! As that bratty little princess told ya, I'm Molly Volley. I'm the tent monitor for all girls aged 9-12. You definitely look like you're in that age group but I sure as heck don't recognize you. Who the heck are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm Lucy Van Pelt and I don't answer to you! I'm getting some food. I've been camping in the woods and am starving! Now get out of my way!"

She grabs my arm, big mistake. "I don't think you understand little Lucy! I'm the law here! I told tolerate line cutters and I certainly don't tolerate free loaders!"

"I don't think _you_ understand: nobody in their right mind bothers Lucy Van Pelt", and with that, I send her a swift elbow into the stomach which causes her to let go of me. "Stop trying to act like you run this place. I bet nobody here respects you at all." Molly gasps for air a few times, trying to get a second wind. I look over to what's being served and begrudgingly take some of it. "If you are the law by the way, would it kill you to get them to make some better food? I think I'm going to hurl."

She glares at me, "Just you wait, once I can stand again, you're dead!" I'm shaking in my boots.

…

[Charlie Brown]

"Marcie I really got to say, these plans are great!" When we contacted Marcie about our plight she was happy to whip up some designs for a kayak. There were all designed to ensure a maximum balance between hydrodynamics and control.

I look up from the plans at my attempt to follow them and sigh, "Too bad the actual kayak I built is utter garbage."

Marcie pouts, "I'm sorry Charles."

I pat her on the back, "It's not your fault. I'm the idiot who didn't know I was supposed build a kayak myself. They ran out of wood to use to build it this morning apparently."

Peppermint Patty spits on the ground, "I bet that no good Joe Agate took it all."

Marcie nods in disagreement, "No sir, I've looked at the other contenders, and they all have wood to use."

Patty rolls her eyes, "Well at least they were kind enough to give us their used cardboard. And you did as good a job as possible Chuck." Too bad there's no way to salvage this; there's no way this thing can support me. It's a cardboard box with a cardboard triangle taped in front and behind it. I'd be laughing my butt off at this if it wasn't mine, and I'm not one to delight in other's misfortunes.

Marcie nervously laughs, "Well, it's all about the spirit and heart that you're putting into this right, Charles?"

Peppermint Patty rebukes, "I don't think Joe Agate is going to be too intimated by Chuck's 'spirit and determination', Marcie."

….

[Snoopy]

I am still bleeding from that bobcat's swipe to my face. All of Jack's guards have their weapons trained on me, unsure of what their boss's next move will be. Jack himself, though confident, doesn't look positive as of what his next course of action will be. That bobcat however looks smugger than ever.

Jack finally comes to a decision, "_Alright, we'll head to my property and deal with Snoopy's twerps."_

I go to lunge for him again, "_You dirty piece of s-!"_ before I can turn this story into a hard PG-13 experience though I am dog-piled by a bunch of Jack's goons.

He smiles, "_I assure you Snoopy, my guards realize that if they fail twice to actually guard me, they'd be dead by now."_

Spike finally manages to speak up,_ "Come on Jack, this is ridiculous. Do you really want to involve my brother and those innocent children in your hateful crimes? Just deal with me and be done with it. It's not like I have anything left to live for anyway!"_

Jack growls, "_Those kids were involved the second you and your dirty brothers double crossed me!"_

The bobcat walks up to Jack and puts his paw on his arm, "_Boss, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but those kids won't actually be at that location for the next couple of days. More than enough time for the heat to make a move on us; wouldn't be prudent. However, I am certain I do know of their location. They are at camp right now. Specifically at a small camp in the backwoods about three hours drive northwest of here. We can certainly get them there."_

I shout, "_How do you know that? Why do you know that?"_

The bobcat shrugs, "_I've been keeping tabs on you for a while, Snoopy. I know that you left camp to find something better to do. I knew exactly when you reached your brother's residence. It's very easy to keep track of you when you have a bugged bird."_

I look at him in surprise, "_Woodstock? How'd you manage to bug him?"_

Jack interrupts, "_Vinzer, why wasn't I informed of any of this?"_

The bobcat, whose name is apparently Vinzer smiles at his boss, "_I have my own reasons for wanting to track Snoopy boss, nothing for you to be concerned about."_

_ "Like he__**OWWWWWWWWLLLLLL**__it isn't! What else have you been keeping from me? I bet you knew about the set up too!"_

The bobcat once again grins, "_Well __**boss**__ I certainly won't deny those allegations. You make it seem like a bad thing though…"_

Jack's eyes go red; I certainly can't blame him though I myself am still not sure what's going on. I look over at Spike who is clueless as ever. "_Get that cat you fools!" _I then hear him mutter, _"I'm going to have HR's head for this! Where was this guy's background check? I knew never trust a feline!"_ On cue, the guards leave me and all rush for the cat. At that moment though, a large crashing sound is heard in the compound, followed by the sounds of a dozen or so footsteps.

Vinzer laughs, "_Well boss, looks like the Calvary has arrived!"_ Jack, his men, Spike, Woodstock, and myself all express surprise as dozens of armed beagles storm the premises. Leading them are three figures, two of them being Andy and Olaf, and the third: a female beagle in a black trench coat and fedora; my sister Belle!

She loudly announces, "_John Beauregard Maihuenia, my name is Belle, special investigator from the Beagle Intelligence Agency. Under warrant from the head beagle himself I am to place you and all of your subordinates under arrest for crimes of murder, piracy, illegal substance trafficking, racketeering, kidnapping, extortion, tax evasion, and the parking of a 1976 Ford Pinto in a no parking zone. As you can see we have been authorized to use force to detain you. Please make this simple on everybody and surrender_."

Eyeing Andy and Olaf he growls, "_I knew it. You beagles set me up! Get them boys!"_

Jack's guards instantly open fire on Belle's forces who are quick to take cover. Pecos Jake as well as some other guards begins to advance, peppering Jack's den with bullets. I watch as Andy, from atop a pile of boxes fires a shot out of what seems to be a sniper rifle at Pecos Jake, who instantly goes down; oddly without blood.

Jack looks worried for a second be the realization hits him, _"They are using tranquilizers you cowards! They can't hurt you! Kill them all!"_ The rest of Jack's boys advance on the B.I.A, who luckily have the advantage of cover: more and more of Jack's guards are taken down by tranquilizer. With any luck this will be a bloodless affair. Spike has taken the opportunity to fall back to our saviors; I on the other hand have more important matters to attend to: the rescue of Woodstock. With all of Jack's forces preoccupied, now may be the only opportunity I have got.

I make the dash towards Woodstock's cage, unfortunately Jack also takes notice, _"Oh no you don't, you stinking beagle!"_ He makes a lunge for me and manages to grab hold of one of my legs; knocking me off balance.

"_Let go of me you creep!"_ I try and shake him loose, but his grasp tightens. I hear more gunshots from both belligerents behind me. I can only hope that my side hasn't taken any casualties, especially my siblings.

He hisses at me, _"I don't care if I get put away for life, or worse… Your beagle family is at least losing one member right now!"_ Jack then takes his other arm and grabs hold of my neck, "_How does that feel you worm!" _he sneers, obviously harkening to when I had his neck in my jaws.

"_Don't act like you were the victim of anything!" _I gasp,_ "You've killed plenty before I had your life in my hands! You're a cold hearted monster!"_

"_Be that as it may, I still never lose!"_ His grip gets tighter, he thrusts my head up so we make eye contact; he once again looks absolutely psychotic. His crooked and wide toothed smile betrays the joy he is feeling as he prepares to kill.

**BANG**

"_**OOOOWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLL"**_

The grip he has on my neck releases! One of my siblings must have seen what was going on and saved me! However a brief glance at Jack shows that he is quite conscious and angry. His leg is bleeding quite profusely. This was a tranquilizer shot but a gunshot! As shocked as I am, Jack gasps, "_You! How dare you?"_

Vinzer stands above me and Jack, his trademark smug smile ever present. _"Sorry Jack, you aren't needed anymore."_ Another shot is fired, and that's all anyone will ever here from "Cactus" Jack Maihuenia.

Vinzer with his gun pointed at me, takes Woodstock's cage off its hook. "_Once Jack's guard's realize their boss is kaput, they'll probably all turn themselves in, so I'm going to make this quick. I'm taking this little friend of yours. If you ever want to see a living Woodstock again than you had better come after me; of course if your best friend's life doesn't pique your interest, I have other ways of raising the stakes. You know that I am perfectly aware of the camp that your owner and his friends are attending. You are a smart beagle, that should be all the information you need."_

I glare at him, _"Why do you have it out for me? You've set all this up just to get at me. Why don't you kill me right now?"_

_ "Snoopy, I think you're a pretty cool guy. If it was up to me, I'd probably take you out for a root beer and swap war stories. But I'm getting paid a lot of money by a mutual acquaintance of ours. He wants to see you very much. Of course I can't do much with either Jack's goons or the feds here. You know what's at stake now." _He grins at me. He thinks I'm just going to let him go? I make a lunge for him. He smiles, and quickly grabs hold of my arm. "_Just as expected."_ Just as quickly he whips out a syringe and jabs it into me. "_Your beagle brethren weren't the only ones who came prepared Snoopy. Did you really think I wasn't going to give myself a head start on this?"_

I look at that bobcat with intense anger. If he so much as touches my owner, Lucy, Linus, Peppermint Patty, or any one else, they're be hell to pay! As my vision begins to get fuzzy and fade to black, I focus in on his face, engraving it into my mind. He's not getting away with any of this._  
_…

[Charlie Brown]

"I think you had better call it quits for the night, Chuck." I had spent all day trying to do more work on this cardboard piece of junk that's supposed to be a kayak. Peppermint Patty stuck around to help out, though she didn't have any better ideas than I did. Marcie ended up leaving after an hour or so; apparently she had signed up for a nature walk or something. Of course, every time I made an adjustment, something would instantly break off; until the whole thing had completely fallen apart. Right now it's being held together by scotch tape…the supply shack was even out of duct tape!

"I think you're right Patty." I sigh.

"Maybe a good night's rest will be just the ticket in fixing this thing."

I look at her skeptically, "Do you really believe that."

"Well…er…I'm going to abstain from comment on this. Anyway c'mon, if we don't hurry we're going to miss Sloppy Joe night at the mess hall."

"That would be a tragedy." I can't vouch for the quality of this camp's Sloppy Joes, but I pretty much realize that I've been operating on an empty stomach all night.

Peppermint Patty and I go to the mess hall which is relatively empty. Luckily they are still serving dinner. Lucy is busy in a shouting match with Molly Volley. I'm surprised that the universe didn't implode the minute they came into contact with each other. We quietly got our food and sat down. The Sloppy Joes definitely weren't horrible. In fact, compared to most of what we had been fed here, it was a downright blessing.

"Big brother!" Our peaceful dinner is interrupted by my sister whose anger at this point is fairly obvious. "I spent all day trying to talk to my sweet baboo, and he just ignored me! He told me, 'I'm not friends with Charlie Brown anymore and I'm certainly not friends with you'. What the heck did you say to him?"

Peppermint Patty smiles, "Would you believe nothing, Sal?"

"Don't stand up for him on this Peppermint Patty! My brother has to account for this!"

"It's alright Sally, it's a bit of a weird story, but please bear with me." I explain to her about all that has happened: Marcie flirting with me and breaking up me and Peppermint Patty initially. And then when the other Patty kissed me in front of Marcie and how Linus believed I was the one orchestrating all of this in an attempt to get sympathy.

Sally looked angrier than before, "You must _really_ think I'm stupid huh? You must really think you can pull one over on me big brother. I may not be the brightest kid in school but I certainly know when somebody is pulling my leg! Three separate girls liking you? That story's ridiculous! It would never happen!"

Peppermint Patty smirks and puts her hand on mine, "Well it sure looks like one girl at this camp likes Chuck here. I sure don't see why it's impossible to believe that two others couldn't maybe feel the same way. After all Sal, your brother is quite the catch."

Sally blinks in silence for a moment before shouting, "That's it! Stop the world now, I'm getting off!" She backs away, "I don't know what's going on at this camp but everyone here has gone completely nuts! " She cools down from her outburst, taking a few deep breaths. Peppermint Patty smirks at me and then gives me a kiss on the nose. "Oh my lord I'm seriously going to be sick! Just make up with my sweet baboo ! Or else um…I'm telling mom!" Sally walks away quickly leaving me and Peppermint Patty to finish our meals.

"Sometimes I think there's something wrong with that sister of yours, Chuck."

I shrug, "Yeah, sometimes I feel that too."

We finish eating our meal in relative peace, only having to duck under the table once as Molly Volley threw a tray of Sloppy Joe meat at a fleeing Lucy, threatening to "cut yer lifespan short!" s

To be continued

_Author's Note: What fan would I be if I didn't congratulate Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Lucy, Linus, Peppermint Patty, the rest of the gang, and of course: Sparky himself on 60 years of Peanuts! _

_On a less important note, I just want to ensure that this is the only chapter where the Snoopy subplot has more screen time than the main one. I'm mostly trying to use it as a set up for a potential future Snoopy adventure story. _


End file.
